Love & Fear Can you escape from them?
by Elia RockStark
Summary: CAPS 13-14 EN PROGRESO. Esta historia se encuentra directamente atada al destino de Murtagh, quien se haya actualmente atrapado en Londres y busca un modo de volver a su hogar, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo.. DISCULPAS X DESAPARECER. Y GRACIAS X LEER ;
1. Chapter 1

**Bienvenidos a mi primer pequeño proyecto como escritora, por lo menos el primer fanfic que publico; de antemano les agradezco vuestra atención e interés. Y de veras espero que mi historia os guste y logre captar vuestra atención, por lo cual me gustaría que me contaran que les ha parecido, sus dudas y/o criticas constructivas me las hicieran saber por medio de los reviews, y os contestaré lo antes posible . En el caso de que no les haya agradado, de todas maneras les agradezco que lo hayan tomado en cuenta y lo hayan leído.**

**Os cuento que este fict aborda casi completamente una historia acerca de mi personaje favorito de esta fabulosa saga, osea, es acerca de MURTAGH. Antes había decidido que Nasuada supuestamente habría muerto en la batalla de Farthen Dur, aunque ESO CAMBIO...Ella y todos los demás personajes se conservan tal cual como quedaron al final de Eldest, exceptuando a Murtagh, ya que ESTO sería lo que le ocurrió a él posteriormente a la Batalla de los Llanos Ardientes.**

**Algunos podrán darse cuenta de que este fict ha sido ****RE-EDITADO****, me refiero a quienes ya lo han leído, y solo quisiera contaros que el motivo de la re-edición se debe a que quiero corregir ciertos detalles y modificarlos. ¿Por qué? Pues porque he tomado la decisión de continuar la historia, es importante para mí hacerlo, sobretodo porque además me gustaría crear mi propia versión del tercer libro de la saga (ya que ahora serían 4 tomos de El Legado, como contó el Sr. Paolini). Y esta vez no lo relataría basándome solo desde una perspectiva o relatando las aventuras de un solo personaje, sino en todos los posibles; ya que se me han ocurrido un montón de ideas nuevas al haber re-leído los libros hace poco, y es por eso que quiero crear mi versión del tercer libro n.n , sobretodo el destino del tercer huevo y muchas cosas mas. Sin embargo, lo siguiente es muy importante: ****COMO TIENE QUE VER CON ESTE FIC, CREO QUE LO CONTINUARÉ EN EL MISMO, O TAL VEZ PARTE, PERO PARA LEERLO (si os interesa, claro) DEBEN HABER LEÍDO LOVE & FEAR, ES IMPORTANTE, YA SABRÁN POR QUÉ.**

**Los motivos por los que creé esto es simplemente porque admiro muchísimo el gran trabajo de Christopher Paolini, que pese a varias críticas que consideran su trabajo poco creativo, yo estoy en total desacuerdo, porque no es fácil escribir algo sin sonar un poco repetitivo, ya que hoy en día existen muchísimas obras con cosas en común, pero eso no implica que sean lo mismo, además el hecho de que haya escrito una historia así de genial con tan solo 15 años no es algo muy común ni de poco trabajo, al contrario, merece una gran valoración. Y pues, no pretendo ningún afán de lucro con mi fict, ni tampoco conseguir nada a cambio más que la alegría de saber que lo que escribo, las ideas que pongo aquí son de vuestro gusto, es decir, que lo que mi alocada mente llegó a crear les pareció bien e incluso interesante, ESA ES mi mayor satisfacción. .**

**Finalmente les recuerdo que la historia central, los personajes y el fantástico mundo de Alagaesia, son netamente propiedad del Sr. Paolini, sin embargo, los demás personajes que aquí aparecerán los hice para mi gusto, cada uno con su propia historia y personalidad.**

**Espero que lo disfruten...**

**Besazos!**

_**Love & Fear...Can you escape from them?**_

1-. CAMBIOS QUE PARA EL ALMA SON MUY DIFÍCILES DE OLVIDAR.

Era un tarde bastante calurosa alrededor de los poblados de Dras Leona, aunque no tanto para un joven con ojos de un color verde esmeralda, ahora intensamente oscuros, de tez pálida, con no más de 25 años aparentemente. El sol, quemante y abrasador, azotaba los pastizales cercanos al lago Leona con una intensidad poco frecuente en las primaveras, sin embargo, el muchacho se hallaba sentado en las orillas del lago sin prestar atención a nada en particular, con una expresión de profundo vacío en su rostro y sobretodo en sus ojos. De haber estado en un estado menos aletargado se habría dado cuenta de que parte de ese vacío era producto de la ausencia de su dragón y el forzoso aislamiento antinatural al que ambos fueron obligados como parte de su arduo entrenamiento.

Por más que miraba hacia el horizonte no encontraba nada más que oscuridad y amargura, estaba triste por su separación con Espina, aunque eso tenía remedio, porque más adelante volvería a verle, sin embargo su frustración y amargura se debían a algo mas, algo que sabía pero que no lograba recordar y eso lo abrumaba mas que nada, el no tener ningún recuerdo agradable, exceptuando la imagen del rostro de su madre y la melodiosa voz con la que pocas veces ella lo arrulló en su habitación, y por último a Espina, su alma gemela y compañero eterno. Pero mas allá de eso todo era dolor y tristeza, no existía nada más que le demostrara lo contrario.

Estaba seguro de que algo faltaba, pero Galbatorix le había robado todo, incluso su mayor tesoro: su libertad.

Con pesar, volvió sus ojos en dirección a Belatona, la ciudad que le fue asignado como primer tarea en su nuevo entrenamiento. Aunque no era exactamente allí donde debía dirigirse, sino hacia el noroeste de la ciudad, para adentrarse en los antiguos bosques que limitaban parte de las Vertebradas.

No obstante, el chico aún estaba completamente sumido en sus más profundos pensamientos, lamentando lo iluso que fue al pensar que a alguien como Galbatorix le importaría la vida y libertad del hijo de su más leal apóstata, sobretodo por el hecho de que este no tuviera nada en contra de él y de su reinado, a pesar de que al principio no compartía sus ideales, pero ahora ya todo le daba igual. Si los vardenos derrotaban al Imperio sería su fin porque jamás le perdonarían; y al contrario, si Galbatorix ganaba, seguiría siendo su esclavo de por vida, nunca podría soñar con que su amo le concediera la libertad que tanto extrañaba, y a pesar de su posición como Jinete, eso nunca cambiaría, Galbatorix siempre lo conservaría como mascota.

Pasaban los segundos, los minutos y no deseaba levantarse para nada, a pesar del calor. Le agradaba bastante la tranquilidad del lugar en esos instantes gracias a que era raramente frecuentado por los habitantes del sector; y a pesar de saber que unos pocos kilómetros más al sureste se hallaba un pequeño grupo de soldados que lo vigilaban por ordenes del rey – ya que este aún no confiaba ciegamente en él como para dejarlo viajar solo, además para mantenerlo alejado de la ciudad ya que Galbatorix no quería que alguien de los vardenos le reconociera y pudiera hacerle recordar – pero que ciertamente no deseaba tomar en cuenta, ya que pronto ellos le dejarían solo dado al temor que les producía el lugar al que se dirigía.

Pasadas algunas horas, Murtagh sabía muy bien quienes eran Eragon y Saphira, pero los recordaba confusamente a causa de la maldición de Galbatorix, mas sabía que algo andaba mal ya que cuando volviera a enfrentárseles debía capturarles como fuese y llevarlos ante el rey y eso lo hacía sentirse como alguien indigno de ser Jinete, de utilizar sus poderes para algo tan ruin a pesar de no saber el por qué de dicha situación.

Tratando de olvidar todo se levantó, dejando marcada su silueta en el lugar en el que había estado tendido. A lo lejos, los soldados le observaban escondidos para no levantar sospechas, creyendo que su presencia no había sido percibida, lo cual era ridículo para el Jinete.

Camino un rato rodeando las orillas del lago y decidió refrescarse un breve momento ya que estaba bastante sudado. Dejó su arco sobre el césped y junto a este a Zar'roc, más un pequeño bolso en donde guardaba algunas de sus pertenencias. Se quito las ropas quedando solo en pantalones, dejando entrever su perfecta figura a pesar de la cicatriz en la espalda que le había dejado su padre cuando era muy pequeño y se lanzó al lago.

El agua estaba tibia y era de un color verde cristalino, en el no habían muchos peces, pero muy cerca de la zona abundaban las aves y los conejos, además de coyotes y comadrejas.

Nadó un buen rato y se quedo flotando, observando el cielo de un celeste intenso claramente despejado, pensando en que consistiría las pruebas a las que se enfrentaría y si Espina triunfaría en su convivencia y entrenamiento con Shruikan, ya que desde el principio ambos se habían odiado. Otro punto que lo intrigaba era qué tanto podía aprender si el mismísimo Galbatorix era la persona con más poder en toda Alagaesia, aquello era bastante extraño. Trató de adivinar pero al final solo pudo deducir en que tenía que ver con la hechicería de un brujo muy poderoso que había enseñado muchas cosas al propio Galbatorix mientras vagaba por Alagaesia luego de perder a su dragón y querer dominar la magia negra. Ya aburrido de tanta quietud, decidió salirse del agua, nadó hacia la orilla y al salir de ésta, la luminosidad del día reflejaba cada una de las pequeñas gotas de recorrían sus marcados y perfectos bíceps. Esperó a secarse por completo para vestirse y poder marcharse al destino que le habían ordenado. Cuando ya estuvo listo tomó su espada y su arco y se dispuso a marcharse para así también librarse de la molesta presencia de los soldados de una vez por todas. Quería partir antes de que oscureciera por completo, a pesar de que no corría mayor peligro por esos territorios pero de todos modos él estaba acostumbrado a estar siempre alerta, eso era algo innato en su comportamiento.

Caminó un largo trayecto abriéndose paso entre la maleza que se acrecentaba a medida que se acercaba a los territorios del brujo; ya sabía que los soldados desde un buen rato habían desistido en seguirlo. Cuando finalmente divisó el estrecho y oscuro sendero rodeado por arbustos resecos, descubrió que éste a su vez se dividía en otros cuatro. Decidido a no dejarse abatir por aquello, agudizó su sentido del olfato para detectar algún olor diferente en el ambiente, y aquello no le fue muy difícil. Había uno de ellos que estaba impregnado en una especie humo fortísimo que le produjo un profundo asco, era idéntico al olor de los huevos podridos, no obstante, Murtagh era consciente de que era casi seguro que ese fuera el camino correcto dado a que los demás carecían de aquel repugnante olor. Y en efecto, así era. Por lo que aceleró un poco más el paso al percatarse de lo tenebroso del lugar. Los árboles eran cada vez más altos y sin hojas, y sobre ellos se hallaban bandadas de cuervos y buitres que lo miraban peligrosamente, aunque aquello no le intimidaba en lo absoluto, deseaba encontrar pronto el lugar dado a lo cansado que estaba por el viaje.

Para su gran alivio no tardo demasiado, ya que justo frente a sus pies veía el comienzo de la entrada a los dominios del brujo. Avanzó por el pequeño caminito maltrecho que estaba rodeado por un jardín (si es que se le podía llamar así al terreno con más maleza y pasto crecido de lo habitual) que estaba bastante descuidado. En este, habían unas rejillas muy oxidadas y chuecas, como si hubiera sido aplastadas por algo muy grande. Caminó sigilosamente hasta llegar a una pequeña casucha muy vieja y apolillada. La miro y pudo ver que tan solo tenía una pequeña ventanilla por la cual despedían un sinfín de olores bastante desagradables – entre los cuales se hallaba el de los huevos podridos –, a pesar de estar tapada con un pedazo de tela muy raída y sucia.

Decidido a terminar lo más pronto posible lo que tuviera que hacer en ese lugar que no le agradaba en lo absoluto, se acercó a la mohosa puerta que tenía enfrente y golpeó. Nada ocurrió, pero cuando se dispuso a golpear por segunda vez, la puerta se entreabrió lentamente y dejó ver un pasillo lleno de estanterías de libros muy viejos y frascos con extraños objetos, criaturas y líquidos viscosos de diversos colores que en su mayoría eran parecidos al moho. Murtagh entró, y al hacerlo pudo sentir una oleada de olores aún más intensos pero siguió con paso firme. Llegó hasta una habitación antigua, la única ordenada en esa casucha. Al fondo de ella había una pequeña chimenea encendida, y al lado de ésta, colgado en la pared, había un buitre disecado más grande de lo normal y bajo él una cajonera a la que no prestó atención. Lo que sí le llamó poderosamente la atención fue el espejo que se hallaba al lado de ésta. Era de tamaño humano y en su marco habían grabado muchas cosas en un idioma extraño y antiguo que a Murtagh le era desconocido, y era aquello lo que le daba un aspecto de misterio, sin contar los cuatro orificios – uno en cada esquina – del negro marco que al parecer, deberían haber estado ocupados.

Pero repentinamente percibió la presencia poderosa de alguien más en dicha habitación. Se volteó con una velocidad inhumana y se encaró al individuo.

Para su gran sorpresa, lo único que encontró ante sus ojos fue un gato más grande de lo común, quien dormitaba acurrucado sobre un destartalado catre. Su aspecto era viejo y enfermizo.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un hombre gato – un mito urbano para muchos pero ellos realmente existían, aunque encontrarlos era casi imposible – pero un presentimiento le advirtió que estaba equivocado con respecto a dicha criatura. Por lo que se acercó con sigilo para no despertarle y así, verlo mejor, pero éste se dio cuenta de que alguien desconocido estaba allí mirándolo.

Sin previo aviso, se levantó y se quedó mirando al muchacho fijamente a los ojos. En ese momento, todo comenzó a darle vueltas en la cabeza, y de no ser porque logró arrimarse contra la pared mas cercana y cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrándose en relajar su mente, hubiese comenzado a tener las peores alucinaciones.

Pasados algunos segundos, y algo débil por lo previamente ocurrido, decidió que lo mas conveniente era enfrentarse nuevamente a los ojos del aquel ser, no podía sentir miedo ante aquella insignificante criatura; por lo que abrió los ojos y descubrió que donde antes había estado el gato estaba vacío. Más en su lugar, o mejor dicho junto al catre se hallaba ni mas ni menos que el brujo, Mustafá.

Era un viejo muy alto, blanco como la cera y con marcadas arrugas en su rostro, pero lo que más le llamo la atención eran sus ojos completamente negros, y en ellos no había ni un atisbo de vida ni compasión.

Cuando ya casi se hubo recuperado del efecto de la sensación de inestabilidad, escuchó la voz áspera del viejo que le recomendaba sentarse y quedarse quieto por un momento para que el efecto pasase por completo. Y como esa sensación era tan desagradable y lo hacía sentir algo indefenso, no le quedo otra opción mas que hacerle caso.

Ya habiéndose recuperado, observó atentamente al viejo, y éste a su vez lo escudriñaba con la mirada de pies a cabeza y murmurando cosas que no entendía claramente.

Fue entonces cuando escuchó mejor la voz del viejo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo el viejo con cara de pocos amigos.

— Estoy buscando a Mustafá, se supone que él vive aquí – le contestó el chico evitando mirarle a los ojos, pero sabiendo que ya había encontrado al susodicho.

— ¿Y quién le busca? – cortó el viejo.

— Lo que me ha traído hasta este lugar fueron las ordenes de el rey, se supone que él estaría al tanto de esto y tendría que haberme esperado – le contestó Murtagh levantándose de la cama.

— Pues tendrías que haberme dicho eso antes de entrar sin permiso – dijo – yo soy Mustafá. Así que eres tu el elegido por el rey, espero que estés lo suficientemente preparado para la misión que te encomendaron.

— Así es, ¿cuándo comienzo?, me quiero marchar lo antes posible de este lugar – dijo indiferentemente el muchacho.

— Tranquilo jinete, primero tengo que preparar ciertas pociones y tu debes descansar del viaje porque o si no, no lograras tu cometido.

— ¿Y en que consiste? – preguntó el chico mirando de reojo al brujo.

— Todo a su debido tiempo – dijo – ahora ve hacia el pasillo y entra en la segunda puerta a mano derecha, ahí tienes donde dormir el tiempo que nos tome esto.

Y sin decir nada más el chico se encaminó a la habitación indicada. Tras él se había cerrado repentinamente la puerta pero no le dio importancia.

Trataría de dormir aunque sabía que eso siempre le había sido casi imposible..

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	2. Chapter 02 ¿QUÉ DEPARARÁN ESTAS PREMON

02 ¿QUÉ DEPARARÁN ESTAS PREMONICIONES EN MI DESTINO?

Tan solo podía vislumbrar lugares muy extraños a su paso, corría y corría desesperadamente por un suelo plano y oscuro mientras que una lluvia de colores pasaban fugazmente a su lado. Una constante sensación de cansancio lo abrumaba, pero lo que más le inquietaba eran las personas que veía a su alrededor, personas que vestían muy extraño y que lo miraban inexpresivamente, alguno incluso ni siquiera lo notaban. Luego se sumía en una profunda oscuridad pero ésta era reemplazada por alguien a quien no conocía, tan solo alcanzaba a ver unos ojos grises que emanaban una profunda tristeza, y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente acongojado.

Empapado en sudor, despertaba cada noche desde casi un mes atrás, justo desde cuando había perdido la memoria, lo cual lo confundía, ya que no sabía que podía significar aquel sueño o pesadilla. Pesadilla porque era una tortura ver esa tristeza tan profunda en esos ojos tan puros. Era como si pudiera sentir el en carne propia ese dolor. Trataba de restarle importancia diciéndose que sólo era un sueño, pero en realidad nunca conseguía tranquilizarse.

Se levantó a buscar algo de agua porque estaba sediento. Los rayos de luz comenzaban a inundar la habitación poco a poco, así que decidió salir a cazar por los alrededores para desayunar ya que había traído consigo sus armas y ropa de recambio, pero más que nada porque eso le serviría de distracción.

Cuando se disponía a salir, se detuvo de golpe al percibir que lo observaban por la espalda.

― ¿Acaso no puedo desayunar? – dijo Murtagh al aire, pero dirigiéndose al hechicero – o debo informarte que necesito alimentarme para estar en condiciones optimas.

― En eso estas en lo cierto, pero no puedes salir de casería, sería muy imprudente. Estos territorios no son de fiar para quien no los conoce y preferiría que mis enemigos no te vieran – le contestó el viejo.

― ¿Y eso por qué? entonces ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? – respondió enojado – ¿quieres que me quede aquí sentado esperando a que me traigas el desayuno?

― Exactamente – contestó socarronamente el viejo.

Esto dejó contrariado al muchacho, era inaudito estar en aquel lugar sin serle posible salir. No le gustaba en lo más mínimo pero no le quedó otra opción. Resignado, se devolvió a la habitación y se sentó en la cama. Al poco rato después, oyó el chirrido de la puerta que se abría. Giró completamente la vista para ver al viejo, pero solo encontró sobre un pequeño mueble lo que alguien le traído: un jarrón de leche y pan, y al lado de estos, una pequeña nota:

_Aquí te envié lo justo y necesario. Luego de que hayas desayunado, haz lo que quieras pero no salgas, no quiero que nadie te vea._

Observó con curiosidad dentro de la habitación por si encontraba algo que le enseñara quien le había traído aquello, porque estaba seguro de que Mustafá no había sido. Sabía que el viejo poseía una magia poderosa, pero no tal velocidad, no una velocidad que fuese mayor a la de su mirada como jinete.

Tardó unos minutos en ponerse en pié para coger el desayuno. Para cuando ya lo hubo acabado y como no tenía nada importante que hacer, comenzó a analizar los nuevos ataques de los que Galbatorix le hablaba, los cuales planeaba enseñarle; algo de lo que hasta el momento, solo los sombra eran capaces de crear: cantidades enormes de energía negra que lograban penetrar dentro del organismo del oponente y dañarlo hasta matarlo. Hasta el momento le había enseñado lo fundamental de aquello, pero sólo teóricamente, ya que aún no hallaba la forma de enseñarle a utilizar dicho poder, era como si Murtagh, por alguna razón que aún no sabía ni el mismísimo Galbatorix, no tuviera lo necesario para hacer uso de el, y eso en parte era uno de los motivos por los que había ido hasta ese lugar para averiguarlo.

Cuando ya se había aburrido de aquello, salió de la habitación para preguntarle al hechicero cuando empezarían con el entrenamiento porque el estar encerrado no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Ahora que era de día, podía ver con claridad que en el pasillo había otra puerta mas que le daba curiosidad, y ésta se ubicaba al lado del estante más grande y polvoriento. Pero los sonidos provenientes de la pieza del viejo lo distrajeron, así que le dio la espalda a la puerta y se encaminó hacia donde el viejo hechicero. Tocó a la puerta. Al principio nadie respondió así que tocó nuevamente y salió Mustafá, a quién por unos momentos le pareció ver sorprendido.

― ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¿aún tienes hambre? – le dijo de mala gana el viejo.

― No, no es eso. Necesito saber hasta cuando no podré salir de aquí – preguntó.

― Pues hasta que hayamos terminado tu entrenamiento – le dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― Eso ya lo sé, pero quiero saber cuándo terminaré con esto porque ni siquiera sé en qué consiste o cuando incluso lo comenzaré – dijo enojado el muchacho que ya se estaba hartando de la situación.

― No desesperes jinete – dijo el viejo – justamente ahora te iba a buscar para explicarte tu situación.

― Oh gracias, ¡que buena noticia! – respondió sarcásticamente.

El hechicero le dejó pasar y le dijo que se sentara en el suelo. Murtagh se quedó de pié esperando respuestas, sobretodo al percatarse de que el extraño espejo había desaparecido.

― ¿Qué me ocurrió anoche? ¿por qué me debilité al hacer contacto visual contigo? – irrumpió, aunque se imaginaba la respuesta, quería asegurarse.

― Hipnosis – respondió con sencillez el hechicero – puedo hipnotizar a quien sea si logro mantener un contacto por un tiempo determinado. Es algo muy fácil para mí. Pero bueno, eso no es de importancia. Veamos... – prosiguió – el rey te ha mandado aquí para fortalecer tu magia en ciertos aspectos, ya que te has convertido en un jinete, o como ambos sabemos, un apostata, así que necesitas aprender a controlar cierta magia por completo. Para esto serás sometido a una serie de pruebas, no tácticas porque conmigo eso no serviría, sino más bien mentales. Pero primero necesito hacer unas pócimas porque ya estoy viejo para esto y hace mucho tiempo que no practico con alguien poderoso.

― Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos? – le interrumpió Murtagh.

― Mañana – respondió Mustafá – pero hasta entonces no salgas de la habitación. Ni siquiera se te ocurra entrar en alguna otra porque son parte de mis experimentos y no te incumben; además podrían ser catastróficos, y si algo resulta mal el rey nos castigará a ambos.

Murtagh no le dio mucha importancia a las otras habitaciones, solo l quedaba resignarse a seguir allí. Por lo menos ya sabía a qué había ido a aquel lugar y cuando comenzaría su misión. Por lo tanto se fue a la habitación que le otorgó el viejo y se desplomó en la cama, aún se sentía cansado. Lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era dormir largas horas, a pesar de que el medio día ya había pasado.

Así pasaron las horas y llegó la noche sin que el muchacho se diera cuenta. Y habría seguido en trance de no ser porque despertó sobresaltado a causa de unas luces brillantes que provenían del pasillo. Se inquietó, ya que pensó que el viejo hechicero talvez se encontraba en problemas con alguno de sus experimentos, por lo cual se asomó al pasillo y descubrió que esas luces no provenían del lugar en sí. Al contrario, eran emitidas desde la habitación de enfrente, de la puerta misteriosa que estaba al lado del estante más grande y polvoriento.

Eran tantas las luces que destellaban alrededor del marco de la puerta, que lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir a buscar al viejo. Golpeó su puerta pero nada ocurrió. Lo intentó nuevamente pero todo seguía en silencio, por lo que decidió entrar a buscarlo por si estaba dormido. Al entrar se sorprendió de no encontrar a nadie, sólo estaba el caldero del hechicero que humeaba a fuego lento, aparte de eso la habitación estaba totalmente en penumbras.

Su única opción ahora, ya que creía que el brujo estaba atrapado en la habitación luminosa, era entrar, y sin más que pensar abrió la puerta. Lo que había dentro de esa habitación no se lo esperaba. Frente a sus ojos estaba aquel espejo que lo atraía tanto, pero lo que mostraba no sabía cómo describirlo, era algo que jamás había visto. Era como estar frente a un cristal que no tenía limites, un cristal que no reflejaba la imagen de quien estaba en frente, solo luminosidad y luego, repentinamente, una total oscuridad, para comenzar nuevamente a emitir destellos de luz y con estos formarse extrañas formas humanas que flotaban. Era como si hubiera alguien dentro del espejo intentando salir. Se armó de valor y se puso frente a éste pensando que era el hechicero quien estaba atrapado, se aclaró la voz y preguntó con autoridad.

― ¿Quién esta ahí? – preguntó – ¿Mustafá? ¿qué debo hacer para sacarlo de ahí?

Aunque al principio nadie respondió, o eso al menos creyó Murtagh, ya que luego de unos momentos comenzaron a escucharse una gran cantidad de murmullos dentro del espejo. Lo miró con desconfianza, pero nunca temeroso. Estiró un poco su mano y al hacer contacto tan sólo con la punta de los dedos lo último que recordó fue la sensación de que una fuerza magnética lo jalaba dentro de este.

Para cuando hubo despertado ya era demasiado tarde. Miró a su alrededor y vio qué ya no se hallaba en los territorios del hechicero. Era muy tarde y estaba muy oscuro, se encontraba en un lugar extraño, igual a un pasillo pero este era extremadamente más amplio, largo y sucio, sin contar las numerosas puertas en cada lado, y que carecía de un techo.

Miró hacia el cielo pero éste no le dijo nada. Estaba tan negro que de seguro estaba por ponerse a llover, por lo cual sabía que, por mas que intentara encontrar alguna constelación familiar que le sirviese de guía, no la vería, ya que ni siquiera se veía la más mínima estrella.

Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue el hecho de que en ese lugar al parecer no se hallara nadie ni nada vivo. Tan solo pergaminos tirados por todas partes y apilados desordenadamente, además del tiradero de diversos objetos, en su mayoría extraños, abandonados sobre el suelo.

De pronto escuchó una voz vagamente familiar pero no sabía de donde provenía; alguien lo llamaba y no sabía de qué forma poder responder. Cuando entendió quien era, se apresuró a buscar entre el basural que tenía a sus pies. Fue allí donde encontró un pequeño trozo de espejo, del cual no se había percatado anteriormente porque estaba tapado de papeles. Lo cogió y miró su reflejo en él. De pronto, éste se oscureció por completo y al igual que el espejo de la habitación, y luego comenzó a emitir destellos de luz. Lo observó atento por si apareciera algo o alguien que le ayudase a regresar a la casucha del hechicero, hasta que al fin apareció Mustafá, y para su gran sorpresa sintió cierto alivio al verle.

― ¿Qué fue lo que te dije acerca de husmear eh? – preguntó enojado en anciano – ¿qué crees que hacías?

― ¿Cómo que qué hacía?, no estaba husmeando, estaba buscándote viejo, creí que algo malo te ocurría.

― ¡¿Qué malo podía ocurrirme a mí?! – interrumpió el viejo – si ni siquiera estaba en la casa.

― Entonces no me culpes a mi viejo loco, ¿acaso alguien me avisó que iba a salir? – respondió furioso Murtagh – ¿crees que soy adivino?, cómo iba a suponer yo que no estabas. Yo no estaba enterado de nada. Tanto le costaba llamar a la puerta y decir tres palabras o dejar por lo menos una nota en alguna parte.

― No tengo porque darte explicaciones de eso mocoso, pero sé que me equivoqué al no decirte nada – dijo normalizando su tono de voz.

― Ese es el problema, yo creí que eras tu quien me llamaba del otro lado del espejo. Fue por eso por lo cual me arriesgué a tocarlo. Cuando lo hice lo único que logro recordar es que aparecí aquí y estoy completamente desorientado – en ese momento Murtagh notó un atisbo de desconcierto en la mirada del viejo, sin entender muy bien por qué.

― Voces desde el espejo – murmuró más para sí mismo, pero al notar que el muchacho lo observaba, dejó su rostro inexpresivo – eso ya no importa, mi prioridad ahora es averiguar cómo puedo sacarte de ese lugar, y evitar que el rey se entere es lo que ahora tiene más importancia. Si Galbatorix se entera de esto da por hecho chico que ambos ya estamos condenados, o por lo menos yo, que tengo menos importancia dentro de sus planes – dijo irónicamente.

― Como sea – dijo Murtagh – sabes con exactitud en dónde me encuentro

― Pues la verdad, no lo sé, nunca antes había funcionado, pero aunque no lo entiendo muy bien, tengo una leve idea, pero te aseguro que solo existen dos opciones posibles que respondan momentáneamente tu pregunta – dijo el brujo – una de ellas es que hallas viajado en el tiempo a alguna época remota o futura; y la otra opción es que estés en otra dimensión paralela a la nuestra – prosiguió reflexionando para sí mismo.

― ¿Pero cómo pudo ocurrir algo así? – replicó.

― Te dije que aún no lo sé, pero veo que esa es la función del espejo. Lamentablemente aún no sé cómo revertirla; antes había experimentado con pequeños animales pero no sirvió de mucho ya que ellos no me podían responder mis dudas, y por lo mismo nunca sabía donde encontrarlos para regresarlos aquí – contestó el brujo – pero con humanos jamás había funcionado.

― Eso significa que tendré que quedarme en este lugar esperando a que usted me lleve de vuelta ¿no? – dijo el chico – ¿cuánto tardará eso?

― No, no tienes que quedarte ahí, lo único que debes hacer es siempre tener cerca de ti una superficie reflectante, un cristal o espejo si es mejor, no importa su tamaño, solo lo necesitas para mantener la comunicación, sobretodo para localizarte en cualquier lugar que te encuentres. No debes quedarte ahí mismo, no conoces ese lugar y puede ser peligroso. Trata de buscar un lugar seguro para resguardarte y busca alguna manera de alimentarte, ya que no sabemos a ciencia cierta el tiempo que esto me tome – le aconsejó – pero espero que sea menos del que el rey te ordenó entrenar aquí – dijo.

― Y, ¿cuánto era? – preguntó intrigado el muchacho ya que eso no lo sabía.

― Mmmhhh – murmuraba el viejo tratando de recordar – si mal no recuerdo eran 4 o 5 estaciones mas o menos – contestó – todo dependía de tu progreso.

― ¡Qué!...¿pensaban tenerme mas un año completo con usted? – dijo Murtagh mirando el reflejo del brujo con rabia contenida.

― Exacto. Él quiere que este entrenamiento te fortalezca y perfeccione en lo que más pueda. Por eso te dejé descansar tranquilamente, necesitabas recuperar tus fuerzas por completo ya que mi manera de entrenar no es fácil e incluso puede que ni siquiera la resistieras.

― Y qué le dirás si existe la posibilidad de que esto te lleve mucho tiempo sumando el caso de que no lograras entrenarme – preguntó el chico – qué le dirás a Galbatorix si descubre que no entrené en lo absoluto ¿eh?

― Por lo pronto no quiero desesperarme con esa posibilidad, así que sólo me dedicaré por completo a sacarte de ahí lo antes posible – respondió con toda tranquilidad – y luego de eso seguiremos con todo lo pendiente.

― Como sea – dijo Murtagh – espero que sea lo antes posible.

Y de pronto, el reflejo del brujo en el trozo de espejo que sostenía entre sus manos, tomó una extraña forma y desapareció. A pesar de eso, se quedo un momento contemplando el trozo muy concentrado y con gran interés pero repentinamente percibió que alguien lo observaba.

Se volteó y se dio cuenta de que era un hombre muy viejo y de especto pordiosero, de intensos ojos azules y de barba prominente y además, vestía extrañamente. Se sentó sobre el suelo, y a pesar de eso podía notar en él un atisbo de majestuosidad, algo que quizá alguna vez tuvo.

Murtagh lo miró de pies a cabeza y se sorprendió de sentir compasión por aquel desconocido, algo poco común en él.

― ¿Tienes algo de comer? – preguntó el vagabundo sacando a Murtagh de sus pensamientos – me muero de hambre chico.

― No tengo nada, sólo lo que ve – se disculpó el muchacho.

― No importa, ya veo que tampoco te encuentras en muy buenas condiciones – dijo el hombre señalando la vestimenta del chico.

― Así es – le respondió Murtagh sin entender muy bien qué estaba pasando, por lo cual se le ocurrió preguntar al viejo – ¿en dónde estamos?

― En Londres chico, donde si no – dijo el viejo como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

― ¿Pero en dónde estamos específicamente? – preguntó nuevamente el chico para saber qué era Londres, ya que para él eso era lo mismo que seguir sin saber nada.

― Que extraños eres chico, ¿acaso eres extranjero? – se sorprendió el viejo por la pregunta que le formularon – estamos en Inglaterra; Londres es su ciudad capital.

― ¿De cuál estación? – continuó Murtagh.

El viejo miró totalmente extrañado al muchacho cayendo en la cuenta de que tal ves le estaba tomando el pelo o lo más probable, estuviese loco.

― Mmhhh – pues... estamos en otoño – le respondió el viejo – exactamente el 29 de octubre del 2008.

― ¿2008? – preguntó intrigado el chico

― Año 2008 – dijo de mala gana el viejo.

― Solo una cosa más; quisiera saber dónde se puede cazar – dijo – necesito comida.

Con esto el hombre estuvo completamente seguro de que el muchacho estaba desquiciado, por que sintió gran compasión hacia él y le siguió la corriente – pues en esta ciudad no se está permitido cazar, en estos tiempos es ilegal pero si quieres conseguir comida, puedes ir la calle Park Road número 45, ahí vive un amigo mío, se llama Rob. Cuando llegues allí dile que vas de parte de Broke, él te recibirá, no te preocupes. Pero te advierto que no tolera mucho tiempo a nuevos inquilinos así que debes buscar otro lugar donde quedarte – le dijo el viejo y luego se marchó – sino yo mismo estaría allí en estos momentos.

Murtagh murmuró un simple "gracias"; pero a pesar de la ayuda del hombre, no sabía como podría llegar a ese lugar si él no conocía ni entendía nada de allí.

Resignado, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, pero con el objetivo de preguntar a quien fuese cómo llegar dicha calle, la tal Park Road.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	3. Chapter 03 UNA PRUEBA INESPERADA QUE AF

03 UNA PRUEBA INESPERADA QUE AFRONTAR.

Cuando salió del callejón al cual había llegado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Todo aquello no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía ser real.

¿Cómo pudo suceder? ¿qué haría en un lugar que realmente lo sorprendía con tan extrañas características?

Ante él se alzaban un sin fin de edificios y calles repletas de gente, y a pesar de que era tarde y estaba muy oscuro, todo estaba iluminado por millones de puntitos diminutos. Aquello lo hizo sentir demasiado expuesto y le asustó un poco.

Corrió desesperadamente, hasta que fue tanta la impresión que, repentinamente se quedó pasmado. Sus ojos se mareaban al ver tantos colores, pero sobretodo las luces emitidas por los autos y los mismísimos edificios. Cada objeto estaba adornada con llamativos dibujos con motivo de una celebración que para él era desconocida: la noche de brujas.

Para cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, comenzó a caminar con lentitud por el lugar, sintiéndose cada vez más extraño. Todo el mundo que pasaba a su lado, lo miraba como si fuese un loco, murmurando cosas como: _pobre chico, debe de estar tan ebrio que se le adelantaron las fechas_, sin embargo, Murtagh no entendía nada de nada. Siguió caminando sin tomar en cuenta los comentarios que escuchaba, hasta que decidió hablarle a quien fuese para encontrar la ruta correcta que le llevase a Park Road lo antes posible ya que, además, el hambre lo estaba matando.

La primera persona a la que le habló, fue a un hombre con un semblante de cruda frialdad en la mirada. Este lo observó como si fuese un parásito peligroso del que tenía que alejarse, y así lo hizo, sin siquiera darse la molestia de responderle, por lo que el muchacho siguió caminando y se detuvo ante una anciana de baja estatura que iba muy alegre tarareando una melodía.

― Disculpe, me podría decir cómo llegar a Park Road – dijo cansadamente el chico.

― Claro pequeño – dijo dulcemente la señora – no estás lejos de allí, así que no creo que te puedas perder; mira, sigue caminando dos cuadras en esta misma dirección y luego dobla hacia la izquierda y sigue caminando otras dos cuadras – le explicó con paciencia.

― Mmhhh – Murtagh se quedó algo pensativo ya que de todas formas no sabía qué eran las "cuadras" – ¿qué son las "cuadras"?

― No eres de por aquí ¿verdad pequeño? – le dijo con amabilidad, mientras Murtagh asentía en silencio – haber...mmhhh...sigue caminando hasta esa esquina que tiene un semáforo muy alto – dijo señalando un palo alto que emitía una luz que cambiaba de colores cada cierto tiempo – y luego dobla a la izquierda y camina hasta una farmacia llamada "Luxus" – y señalo un edificio que estaba frente a ellos del cual salían muchas personas con extraños objetos en sus manos – y cuando llegues hasta ahí giras nuevamente a la izquierda y verás la calle Park Road.

― Gracias madame – dijo apagadamente y se encamino rápidamente siguiendo las instrucciones de la anciana, hasta que por fin logró dar con la dirección sin problemas.

A su lado había una especie de letrero de metal donde se leía claramente _Park Road_ ,y que estaba señalada con una flecha. Continuó caminando pero esta vez el problema era encontrar la puerta correcta, aunque al poco rato eso no le fue una tarea difícil, ya que todas las puertas se encontraban numeradas. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta nº 45, golpeó suavemente y esperó. De pronto, esta se entreabrió velozmente, dejando ver la mitad de un rostro que lo inspeccionaba de la cabeza a los pies, cosa que en ese momento le pareció absurda, ya que de haber querido podría haber hecho daño con facilidad a cualquier persona que se opusiera a ayudarle, pero aquella idea se evaporó velozmente dado a que él no hubiese hecho algo así.

En seguida, la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre alto, de piel morena, muy viejo y completamente calvo. Con unos ojos café muy saltones, pero siempre amables, y la nariz puntiaguda.

― ¿Qué quieres chico? – preguntó bostezando el hombre.

― Busco a un hombre llamado Rob – se apresuró a decir ya que estaba hambriento y las fuerzas que lo mantenían en pie estaban menguando – vengo de parte de un viejo llamado Broke.

― Con que fue ese loco quien te mandó aquí ¿eh? – dijo sonriendo el hombre – yo soy Rob, bueno, en realidad mi nombre es Robert pero hace mucho tiempo que ya nadie me llama así. Supongo que lo que buscas es un lugar donde quedarte ¿o me equivoco? – le dijo a Murtagh mirándolo con una ceja alzada – ¿cómo te llamas muchacho?

― Murtagh – contestó – y sí, necesito quedarme aquí por algún tiempo – contestó el chico – no se preocupe, no molestaré o interrumpiré en lo absoluto – agregó – tenga por seguro que de una u otra forma le pagaré, no se preocupe. Pero realmente no tengo donde ir.

― Pues en mi vida había oído nombre similar – dijo sorprendido el hombre – está bien, puedes quedarte, pero te advierto que no por mucho tiempo, ¿entiendes?

― Claro – aseguró el muchacho aliviado – buscaré un trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme – le aseguró – muchas gracias.

― No hay problema – dijo el hombre asiéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar, y justo en ese momento, el estómago del muchacho rugió ansioso – ¿tienes apetito chico?

― Estoy hambriento – asintió Murtagh con una amarga sonrisa – pero por ahora no puedo conseguir comida por mi cuenta; ese hombre Broke, me dijo que no está permitido cazar –

dijo encogiéndose de hombros – y no poseo dinero ni nada de valor para comprarla.

―¿Cazar? – preguntó totalmente extrañado el hombre – ¿para qué quieres cazar si la comida la consigues en el supermercado? Bueno, no te preocupes por estos días, aquí conseguirás lo necesario, pero tienes que buscar un trabajo y otro alojamiento lo antes posible, ya que el cuarto que ocuparás por estos días tiene dueño, pero por ahora él no se encuentra y no llegará hasta dentro de cinco días más. Confío en tu comportamiento ya que fue Broke quien te envió hasta aquí – concluyó sonriendo.

― Gracias por todo – dijo sinceramente – no sabe cuan difícil es todo esto para mí, en este país no conozco nada ni a nadie en lo absoluto.

― No hay problema – dijo el hombre – sígueme chico, necesitas comer algo ya que estas al borde de caer.

― De veras, muchas gracias – y así, siguió al hombre a una puerta blanca y vieja.

Hasta el momento no se había fijado en las características del pequeño lugar. Estaba un poco desordenado, pero no sucio ni tampoco mal oliente. Giró la cabeza para mirar hacia el lado contrario y se encontró con una escalera que se alzaba en zig-zag hasta un tercer y último piso. Las paredes eran de un color celeste muy claro y en el lugar habían muchos objetos llamativos. De pronto la voz del hombre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

― Por cierto, ¿qué edad tienes chico? – preguntó el hombre – no creo que seas muy mayor.

― Tengo 23 años – respondió.

― Oh – dijo el hombre, invitándolo hasta una habitación pequeña – esta es la cocina – informó Rob, guiándole a sentarse en una de las tres sillas que rodeaban una pequeña mesa – si deseas lavarte las manos, el sanitario está justo en la puerta continua a la escalera.

Luego de ir al sanitario y tardar un par de minutos en entender y aprender a utilizar todos sus artefactos, se sentó en la mesita de la cocina, donde Rob le esperaba con un trozo de pan fresco relleno con una especie de miel color canela y un vaso de leche. Habiendo comido y bebido, Rob le acompañó hasta la habitación en la cual se quedaría esos días.

Subieron hasta el tercer y último piso, en donde había una única puerta negra.

― Aquí tienes la llave de la habitación – dijo luego de haber abierto la puerta después de introducir la pequeña llave en el orificio metálico de la puerta – si necesitas algo, mi habitación está en el primer piso, justo al lado de la cocina. No te preocupes por los dos inquilinos del 2º piso; en la puerta mano izquierda de la escalera vive un hombre que casi ni viene por aquí, es bastante reservado; y a mano derecha vive una mujer realmente extraña, nunca habla con nadie, pero la tolero porque es muy responsable y siempre paga a tiempo. Según dicen las malas lenguas, es algo así como una bruja, quiromántica, tarotista y no recuerdo qué mas, aunque yo creo que son solo patrañas – concluyó rascándose la cabeza.

― Está bien, no creo tener problemas aquí porque debo encontrar trabajo lo antes posible pero gracias de todos modos.

― Claro chico – y sin más que decir dijo buenas noches y se marchó.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él, se dio cuenta de que ese cuarto era bastante espacioso. A pesar de estar completamente en penumbras, veía a la perfección gracias a sus capacidades como jinete, que cada día mejoraban más.

A su derecha había un gran ventanal, que dejaba ver un sin fin de colores provenientes de la gran ciudad londinense. Justo al lado de éste, habían dos grandes muebles que quiso inspeccionar, y al hacerlo pudo ver que todos estaban completamente vacíos. Por otro lado, a su izquierda, había una pequeña cama muy bien ordenada y al lado de esta, una pequeña mesita de noche, sobre la cual había un objeto que le pareció familiar. Se acercó un poco mas y se dio cuenta de que era idéntica al gran palo que emitía luz pero con la diferencia de que este era de tamaño mucho más reducido y no cambiaba de colores.

En el fondo de la habitación había otra puerta más, en cuanto la abrió supo que era igual al sanitario del piso inferior, pero mucho menos espacioso.

Tratando de asimilar completamente lo que le estaba ocurriendo, se sentó al borde de la cama. Luego de haberse quitado todas sus ropas, excepto el pantalón, se fue quedando dormido lentamente. Era tanto lo que había vivido en un par de horas, que el cansancio, tanto físico como mental, lo habían sobrepasado.

Algo sonaba en su mente, una hermosa melodía que jamás había oído antes se repetía una y otra vez inconscientemente. Pero se apagó inmediatamente cuando abrió los ojos con lentitud para no hacerse daño, dada la luminosidad que se había apoderado por completo de la habitación. No podía creer que siguiera en ese lugar, tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido una pesadilla causada por el arduo entrenamiento, pero lamentablemente para él, todo seguía siendo cada vez más real.

Se levantó y entró al baño para lavarse. Cuando estuvo listo luego de vestirse rápidamente, salió en dirección a la cocina para comer algo antes de salir. Al entrar en ella se encontró con Rob, que estaba sentado tomando leche y comiendo una masa pequeña y redonda llamada galletas de avena.

― ¿Quieres desayunar?

― Sí por favor.

Rob mientras le preparaba el desayuno y tarareaba alegremente, lo miró con un poco de curiosidad y decidió hacerle algunas preguntas al muchacho.

― Y, ¿de dónde vienes chico?. Supongo que de algún país lejano, en mi vida había visto ropa como la tuya.

― Eh...podría decirse que soy extranjero pero llegué aquí por accidente, sin embargo hasta que no encuentre la manera de regresar no tengo otra opción más que adaptarme.

― Oh – fue lo único que Rob articulo.

― Cuando termine de desayunar buscaré trabajo, pero como no conozco en lo absoluto esta ciudad no sé como regresar.

― Mmhhh, si quieres puedo ayudarte, pero solo por hoy ya que mañana regreso a trabajar en la fábrica de calzados – luego miró cauteloso sus ropas – y además necesitas otro atuendo, con eso solo lograras llamar la atención de los demás y eso no es conveniente si quieres encontrar empleo. – el viejo se quedó pensativo un rato y de pronto, miró a Murtagh con los ojos bien abiertos de satisfacción por una idea que surgió en su mente – ¡Ya sé!, primero te llevaré con Alan, él tiene más o menos tu edad y podría pedirle algo de ropa; por zapatos no te preocupes porque aquí hay muchos que son de la fábrica, modelos que desecharon por pequeñas fallas pero están nuevos y nos los regalan.

― De verdad se lo agradezco.

― No me trates tanto de usted – dijo Rob sonriendo cordialmente – me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

Cuando hubo terminado el desayuno, se apresuró en salir ya que solo contaría con la ayuda de Rob por ese día, y debía aprovechar su compañía para aprender de lo que necesitase. Siguió al hombre hasta una casa un poco apolillada y tocó cuatro veces la puerta, pero nadie abrió. Nuevamente tocó y por esta, apareció un chico pecoso y de mediana estatura dando un gran bostezo y restregándose los ojos para despertar completamente. Era bastante apuesto y vestía unos vaqueros azules más una camisa ancha del mismo tono. Su cabello era largo y rojizo, y sus ojos de un azul intenso. Los miró a ambos intentando reconocerlos, pero otro bostezo le interrumpió.

― Siento haberte despertado Alan, pero necesito pedirte un favor.

― No te preocupes viejo, estaba a punto de desayunar – y en ese momento se percató de la presencia de Murtagh y lo saludo con un gesto – pasen por favor.

Murtagh no podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan desordenado, pero con tan solo entrar se sorprendió con el interior del lugar. Era bastante oscuro y no había muchos muebles pero sí un montón de ropa y papeles o envases impregnados con olor a comida, tirados por todas partes.

― Por favor no miren el caos que hay aquí. Lo arreglaré en unos minutos. Pasen a la cocina por favor Rob.

Murtagh se dio cuenta de que Rob conocía a la perfección el lugar, por lo que sólo se limitó a seguirle hasta la cocina. Ambos se sentaron y esperaron esperando a que Alan apareciese.

― No te alarmes chico, esta casa no siempre está así, debe ser porque anoche tuvo ensayo con la banda y los chicos son desordenados por naturaleza.

― Ya veo, pero no entiendo, ¿qué es una banda?, ¿de qué o qué?

― Y yo no entiendo demasiado tus extrañas preguntas, sobretodo por lo joven que eres. La banda es un grupo de música, en este caso son cinco los integrantes: Alan, Mike, John, Louis y Max. No sé a ciencia cierta qué estilo tienen, pero es algo parecido al punk o algo así. Siempre ensayan aquí ya que Alan es el único que vive completamente solo.

Las preguntas surgían por montones en la mente del chico. Hasta que Alan llegó e interrumpió su concentración.

― ¿Quieren comer algo? – preguntó cortésmente.

― No gracias – contestaron al unísono.

― Veo que tuvieron ensayo ¿eh? – dijo Rob alegremente dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

― Si, aprovechamos que hoy ninguno tenía que trabajar, así que ensayamos casi toda la noche. Pero cuéntame viejo, qué te trajo por aquí.

― Pues necesito pedirte algo de ropa para mi amigo aquí presente. Murtagh es nuevo aquí y necesita encontrar trabajo pero dispone de la ropa adecuada. Por eso me atreví a venir hasta aquí muchacho.

― jajajaja, no hay problema viejo. Mucho gusto amigo – dijo tendiéndole la mano a Murtagh como saludo y este la aceptó.

― Gracias.

Salió de la habitación dejando solos a Rob y Murtagh.

Estuvieron allí sentados un buen rato hasta que Alan volvió con una bolsa mediana, color verde, y se notaba que venía llena de ropa.

― Espero que esto te sirva amigo, es poco pero fue toda la ropa que pude encontrar que estaba en condiciones de ser usada. La otra todavía no la he mandado a la lavandería.

― No hay problema, es más que suficiente. Gracias.

― Te lo agradezco chico – dijo Rob – bueno, eso era todo. Que disfrutes tu desayuno eh. Espero que me visites más seguido, tú y los demás, sabes que son bienvenidos en mi casa.

― Por nada viejo, para eso somos amigos ¿no?. Por cierto, ¿lo que buscas es trabajo verdad? – dijo dirigiéndose a Murtagh.

― Así es, ¿sabes de alguno disponible?

― Mmhhh, pues sí. Da la casualidad de que, en el pub donde nosotros tocamos hay dos puestos hábiles. Me parece que uno era para ayudar en el aseo previos o posteriores a las presentaciones y el otro es de asistente de barman o algo así.

Ante esto Murtagh quedó totalmente perplejo. ¿qué rayos era un "barman"?, "bar" le recordaba a las tabernas que frecuentaba, pero estaba seguro de que en ese mundo era algo diferente; se preguntaba a cada momento: ¿cómo iba a trabajar, si no sabía realizar trabajos que no entendía bien.

― No te preocupes chico – dijo Rob al ver su cara de preocupación – estoy seguro que ahí estarás bien. Además esta cerca de mi casa y no tendrás problemas en volver.

― Eso espero.

― Entonces que así sea. Ahora iremos a mi casa para que te vistas y busques los zapatos o zapatillas que gustes. Luego iremos al pub y ahí veremos que pasa. De seguro te irá bien, Alan y es una de las personas que conozco desde hace años que trabaja allí.

― Los chicos y yo los veremos allá en un par de horas.

― De acuerdo. Muchas gracias – dijo despidiéndose de Alan – nos vemos.

Así Murtagh y Rob se dirigieron de vuelta a la casa, llevando condigo la bolsa con ropa limpia para ver cual le asentaba mejor al muchacho.

Cuando llegaron a la pensión, Rob le pasó la bolsa al chico para que fuera a cambiarse a la habitación.

Murtagh subió rápidamente y cerró tras de si la puerta del dormitorio para cambiarse. Alan había sido bastante generoso, ya que la ropa estaba en muy buenas condiciones y a Murtagh le sentaba a la perfección. Realmente se sentía extraño, pero le gustaba.

Al final escogió unos vaqueros y una camisa blanca que lucían perfectamente su figura. Bajó descalzo para preguntarle a Rob donde estaban los zapatos.

― ¡Vaya chico!, ahora si que te ves normal.

― Ya lo creo. Disculpa, ¿dónde encuentro los zapatos? – dijo señalándose los pies.

― Eh, debajo de la escalera hay una pequeña puerta en el suelo. Ábrela y baja por ella. Ahí encontrarás algo que te agrade.

― Gracias.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del hombre, bajó por la puerta y encontró un montón de cajas llenas de polvo. Fue abriéndolas una por una, pero al final se decidió por una par de zapatillas, estilo converse, color negro; que le quedaban espléndidas y combinaban con su vestuario.

Subió hasta su habitación y observó la ciudad por la ventanilla. Afuera estaba medianamente espejado, pero vio con claridad el gran cúmulo de nubes que se acercaban lentamente sobre los cielos. «Espina» pensó con nostalgia y suspiró. Extrañaba enormemente a su compañero y amigo; por más extraña que era aquella experiencia, le hubiese gustado compartirla con él, mostrarle aquel insólito paisaje que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Resignado a seguir su camino, salió de la habitación en busca de Rob, para finalmente ir al tal pub, fuera lo que fuese aquel lugar.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	4. Chapter 04 UN MUNDO PARALELO AL QUE CONO

04 UN MUNDO PARALELO AL QUE CONOZCO

Era tan insólito el solo imaginar que existían otros mundos, tan distintos como diversos con respecto al cual él estaba acostumbrado. Tantas cosas que simplemente no podía entender, ni siquiera sabía cuanto tiempo más tendría que estar aquel lugar, sin embargo hasta ahora no le parecía que fuera tan terrible, pero extrañaba su mundo, a pesar de no recordar los buenos momentos junto a sus amigos, pero sí a Espina, quien se hallaba resguardado en Uru'Baen. No le habían permitido viajar con Murtagh por diversas razones, algunas de las cuales no estaba enterado, pero según Galbatorix, era para que no llamara la atención, y además, quería dejarlo entrenar a solas con Shruikan para que ganase una fuerte musculatura y muchas otras habilidades ya que aún era algo pequeño, y quería aprovechar su juventud para que ganase una poderosa resistencia.

Siguió caminando junto a Rob, fijándose en cada uno de los llamativos adornos sin entender su significado.

― ¿Por qué todo esta cubierto con eso?

― Me cae que realmente estas muy perdido ¿eh?!.. – soltó Rob entre risas – hoy es 30 de octubre, y la mayoría celebramos Halloween; ese es el motivo por el que debemos apresurarnos, ya que mañana los niños de por aquí saldrán gritando "dulce o truco" – dijo imitando la vocecilla de algún chiquillo – y todavía no he comprado nada. Espero que esta vez sean menos. El año pasado este día fue un verdadero caos, no me preparé con anticipación y me pillaron desprevenido.

― Pero ¿por qué hacen eso? – preguntó Murtagh, aún seguía sin entender.

― Ni idea, nunca he sabido mucho de historia – dijo Rob, riendo – la memoria me falla frecuentemente, chico.

No les tomó casi nada de tiempo llegar al pub. Estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Rob, además el camino era fácil de recordar.

Ambos se pararon delante de la entrada, en donde salía un pequeño letrero que decía que estaba cerrado por las festividades, sin embargo, adentro había gente hablando, mientras ordenaban.

― Vamos chico. Tú debes entrar y consultar por el trabajo, esta es tú decisión, y no debo entrometerme. Si me necesitas hazme alguna seña. Me quedaré aquí afuera esperando a ver como te fue.

― Gracias por la ayuda, de veras que si; hoy en día no existen las personas como tu – luego sonrió con humildad, porque realmente estaba comenzando a sentir un gran afecto hacía aquel viejo desconocido, quien sin pensarlo, le brindo ayuda. Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado; siempre se había valido por sus propios medios.

― No importa chico, algún día me habrás pagado sin darte siquiera cuenta de ello – sonrió y, antes de que Murtagh entrara le aconsejo – ah, solo una cosa más. Yo creo que como tu nombre no es tan común, deberías apodarte de otro modo ¿no crees? Así no te llenan a preguntas.

― No es algo que me importe mucho, pero si afecta el hecho de que me den el trabajo seguiré tu consejo, aunque no sé ninguno que aquí pueda sonar normal.

― ¿Qué te parece Kyle? – sugirió Rob.

― La verdad me da igual, supongo que está bien, es corto y no tendré problemas en recordarlo. Gracias

― Por nada chico. Vamos, apresúrate y entra

Golpeó la puerta y un hombre alto y fornido, con la piel de un intenso color chocolate le abrió. Algo en su interior intentó salir, pero no supo qué. Por alguna razón que desconocía, aquel sujeto inspiraba algo que no recordaba.

Al parecer, el hombre se percató de su confusión y lo miró con curiosidad. Murtagh por su parte, suspiró desalentado por no entender qué era aquello, así que prefirió ignorarlo y seguir adelante con el plan.

― ¿Qué necesitas chico? todavía no abrimos al público, debes esperar hasta mañana.

― Lo siento, estoy buscando trabajo y un amigo que trabaja aquí me dijo que viniera porque hay dos puestos disponibles.

― Con que un amigo ¿eh? Y él ¿cómo se llama?

― Alan.

― Ya veo. Bueno, si es así, pasa muchacho, pero no es conmigo con quien debes hablar. Debes ir con Andrew, el administrador y jefe del local, él es el encargado de contratar al personal.

Luego de que le invitaran a entrar, y con tan solo asomar su cabeza, quedó perplejo ante tan asombroso lugar. El espacio que había ahí dentro era enorme, y eso que desde afuera se veía tan corriente y pequeño, sin mencionar lo excéntrico de la ambientación.

Desde la entrada, pudo notar que de las paredes colgaban numerosos cuadros con imágenes, al parecer de personas de importancia, pero que para él eran desconocidas, no obstante, lo que llamó muchísimo su atención era el modo en que sus rostros estaban plasmados; era admirable, ya que jamás había visto siquiera una pintura tan real y exacta como aquellas.

A su lado, había una gran y larga mesa negra que en esos momentos estaban limpiando. Detrás de ésta, unos muebles parecidos a estantes de bibliotecas que en vez de libros tenían vasos de cristal de diversos tamaños y formas, además de otros objetos que no conocía. Todo estaba muy bien ordenado y decorado con motivo de la celebración que Rob le había platicado.

Cayendo en la cuenta de que se había quedado estático observando, se giró justo a tiempo para ver al hombre de piel oscura, quien le señalaba que lo siguiera.

Cuando avanzó detrás de éste, llegó hasta el final de la larga mesa negra, y doblando a mano derecha, quedó aún mas estupefacto ante lo que observaba: esa zona del local estaba atestada de pequeñas mesas redondas, las más grandes, que eran para 4 o 5 personas se hallaban pegadas a la pared, y las demás, que ocupaban mucho menos espacio y eran solo para 2, rodeaban a su vez un zona amplia y completamente despejada, justo en medio de la gran habitación. Pero el fondo de éste, había otro espacio vacío de más menos metro y medio, y justo allí se alzaba un escenario, medio metro elevado, en donde sobre el cual se hallaban varios objetos extraños que no reconocía, y a los cuales no le atribuía ninguna función que él conociera, por lo que continuó siguiendo al hombre alto hasta llegar a una puerta negra que estaba por detrás del escenario, oculta a los ojos del público.

Al abrirla vislumbró un largo pasillo con solo 4 puertas distribuidas en él. Las dos primeras, y las cuales se hallaban una frente a la otra, tenían solo una letra en ellas. La de su derecha una decía _"L"_, en tanto, la que estaba a su izquierda decía _"B"_. Pero no entraron en ellas. El hombre lo condujo al fondo del pasillo, donde se encontraban las otras 2 puertas, pero estas no tenían solo una letra como las anteriores; en una se podía leer _"Servicio"_, y en la que se hallaba frente a esta, _"Administrador"_, que finalmente fue a la cual debía entrar.

― Espera un momento muchacho – dijo el hombre y golpeó suavemente la puerta.

― Pase – se oyó desde adentro.

Comparado con el local entero, esa pequeña oficina no era gran cosa. Era pequeña, aunque bien decorada. Se notaba que no eran muebles comunes y corrientes, ya que la madera estaba lustrosa. Sobretodo el escritorio que estaba ante sus ojos, y encima de el habían muchos papeles y otros pequeños artefactos. Pero detrás de éste había un hombre sentado, con un aparatito rectangular en su mano, y sosteniéndolo junto a su oreja. Murtagh lo miró perplejo ya que al parecer hablaba solo, o mejor dicho, le hablaba a esa pequeña cajita. Le pareció lo más inquietante, dado al hecho de que aquel hombre era bastante joven y bien parecido, de más o menos 30 años. Y por esa misma razón era improbable que estuviese loco; Murtagh sólo conocía ancianos locos, no personas tan jóvenes. Pero no dijo ni hizo nada, ignorando su propia curiosidad, solo esperando a que le hablaran a él primero.

Al fin el hombre se levantó de su silla, dejando ver lo bien que vestía, además de su gran estatura y buen físico. Tenía los ojos azules y el cabello del color de la miel, tomado en una coleta. Sonreía ampliamente.

― Lo siento, necesitaba hablar con algunos socios, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – preguntó amablemente.

― Disculpe la interrupción señor, lo que ocurre es que este muchacho ha venido buscando empleo. Por eso lo traje con usted.

― Entiendo – dijo al hombre y le hizo un gesto para que saliera – gracias por traerlo Charles, no te preocupes que yo lo atenderé.

― Si señor – y diciendo esto, se retiró de la habitación, dejando a Murtagh con el administrador.

― Bueno, yo soy Andrew Timonds, el administrador del local – se presentó – tome asiento por favor, señor ...

― Mi nombre es Kyle.

― Así que está aquí por un trabajo ¿verdad?

― Así es señor – dijo respetuosamente, imitando los buenos modales del hombre que lo había dejado ingresar al recinto.

― ¿Cómo se enteró de este lugar?

― Por un amigo trabaja aquí, él me dijo que habían dos puestos disponibles. Fue por eso que hoy me presente. Realmente lo necesito.

― Y este amigo suyo ¿cómo se llama?

― Alan, él toca aquí con su banda.

― Mmm me da más confianza saber que fue Alan quien le recomendó este recinto. Alan es un muy buen amigo y trabajador en el pub – dijo Andrew muy contento – me alegro de que un amigo suyo haya venido por uno de los empleos. Entonces dime, ¿cuál de las dos tareas te sienta mejor?

― No lo sé, porque como no entiendo mucho en qué consisten ambas, no podría decidirme por una.

― Mmhhh, supongo que mejor te muestro el lugar para que lo conozcas por completo, y de paso enseñarte en qué consisten las labores disponibles.

― De acuerdo.

― Bien, sígueme por favor – se levantó y le indicó que lo acompañase.

Apenas salieron de su despacho le indicó las otras puertas.

― Para empezar, ésta habitación que hay frente a mi oficina es la bodega, donde tenemos todas las cosas de reserva, como vasos, copas, etc y además, están los utensilios de aseo para el personal del local – avanzaron hacia las otras dos – la que tiene la "B" es el camerino del grupo de Alan, _Brokenroads_, que como ya debes de saber son 5 los integrantes. Ahí guardan sus instrumentos musicales y otras cosas que creen importantes. Por último, ésta que tiene una "L", es de Liah, la única interprete solista del local, no habla mucho, pero canta como ninguna otra, a pesar de que solo se dedica a interpretar temas de grupos o solistas bastante conocidos y famosos del medio. No sé mucho acerca de ella aparte de su nombre; creo que tiene 22 años, y es la persona más responsable que conozco – explicaba Andrew – sin embargo, para mañana hemos contratado a 2 grupos más, sólo por la ocasión.

Murtagh no prestó mucha atención referente a las personas que trabajaban ahí, ya que en esos momentos lo único que deseaba era obtener el trabajo, además de que éste no fuera muy difícil para él.

Inmediatamente al salir del pasillo para re-ingresar al recinto, Andrew comenzó a señalarle todas y cada una de las partes del local.

― Este – dijo señalándole la parte frente al espacio vació que era más alta – es el escenario; y ésta es la pista de baile. Un poco más allá se encuentran las mesas. Detrás de esta larga mesa negra se hallan los barmans. El trabajo del barman consiste en atender al público y satisfacer sus gustos en cuanto a las bebidas, entre otras cosas. El horario aquí es desde las 20 hrs. hasta las 24 hrs., es decir, ese es el turno que está disponible, los siguientes van más tarde. ¿Quieres ver cómo es el trabajo de ellos?

― Claro.

― Alex, ¿puedes venir por favor? – llamó a un chico regordete pero muy risueño, su rostro era pecoso y su cabello rubio muy corto.

― No hay problema jefe.

― Te presento a Kyle, puede que desde hoy en adelante sea tu compañero asistente, así que por qué no le das la bienvenida haciendo una demostración de tu trabajo ¿eh?

― Que buena noticia, mucho gusto – dijo alegremente estrechándole la mano a Murtagh – yo soy Alex.

― Kyle, mucho gusto.

Fue entonces cuando de pronto Alex sacó dos botellas y dos vasos debajo de la larga mesa, dejando a Murtagh totalmente pasmado con las piruetas que daban las botellas en el aire, sobretodo por el hecho de que Alex no aparentaba ser tan ágil. El trabajo en sí no le parecía difícil, gracias a sus capacidades con la espada; lo único que le costaba comprender era el hecho de que Alex mezclara los contenidos de ambas botellas en los vasos, los que finalmente les tendió para beber a él y al administrador.

― No gracias, no bebo – dijo cortésmente Murtagh, ya que no sabía el efecto que le pudiese producir la bebida.

― Vaya, vaya. ¡Que bueno!, porque el último que pasó por aquí y que fue despedido no paraba de beberse nuestro negocio – dijo Andrew con una mezcla de diversión y alivio.

― Dígame señor, cuál es la otra opción que tengo – preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

― Mmhhh, pues...ayudar con el aseo del local luego de las presentaciones, para dejar todo ordenado para el día siguiente. Eso si tienes que estar aquí durante las presentaciones por si se necesita ayuda con algún imprevisto, lo cual es bastante frecuente. No faltan los pelmazos que se ponen a armar problemas en lugares públicos, sobretodo porque quieren más tragos y encima los quieren gratis.

A Murtagh la idea de ser ayudante con el aseo le agradó más por motivos muy simples: no sabía cuanto tiempo más estaría ahí y necesitaba un trabajo, por lo que no podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Ser barman era bastante simple para él, pero como no conocía casi nada de aquel mundo, y mucho menos las bebidas y combinaciones de ellas, era probable que fallara y sería despedido, por eso escogió la otra opción.

― Bueno, entonces, cuál te acomoda más, ¿tienes problemas de horarios?

― Prefiero quedarme con el trabajo de ayudante en el aseo del local, no creo manejarme bien con ser barman, además no creo que esté por mucho tiempo en esta ciudad.

― Bueno, creo que ya tenemos un nuevo ayudante – dijo Andrew dirigiéndose a Alex.

― Bienvenido amigo – dijo Alex amigablemente.

― Gracias – les dijo a ambos – pero, ¿cuándo puedo comenzar señor?

― Por hoy no te preocupes, no abriremos. Estamos preparando todo para la gran fiesta de mañana por la noche. Por lo que te esperaré a las 6:30 para los detalles restantes, pero no es necesario que comiences a trabajar mañana mismo. ¡Ah!, y no te preocupes por tu sueldo, es por quincena y es bastante bueno gracias a lo productivo del pub, así que no creo que tengas problemas. Pero en todo caso, mañana o pasado veremos tu contrato detalladamente. Siento mucho el no hacerlo ahora mismo, pero tengo una reunión con los grupos y solistas en una hora más y necesito organizarla, debo tener listo el orden de las presentaciones de mañana. ¡Vaya!, es primera vez que actúan todos un mismo día – dijo Andrew algo alarmado – espero verte por aquí mañana y que te sientas a gustó, tómalo como una bienvenida – dijo sonriendo y se despidió de ambos.

― Bueno – dijo Alex luego de que se marchara el Andrew – perdona lo descortés pero, debo llamar a la licorería para los pedidos descomunales – dijo riendo – la fiesta de mañana será excepcional, te aseguró que la pasarás bien. Aquí todos soy muy amables y el ambiente es relajado. Suerte amigo. Nos vemos mañana.

― Gracias

Y dicho esto se encaminó a la salida, aliviado por haber encontrado trabajo tan pronto. Afuera del lugar estaba Rob esperándole para saber cómo le había ido, y a su lado estaban Alan y otros cuatro muchachos más. Dos de ellos eran gemelos pelirrojos y debían tener más o menos su misma edad; los otros eran un poco más jóvenes, como de unos veinte años, uno rubio y el otro moreno.

― ¿Cómo te fue chico? ¿te dieron el trabajo? – dijo ansioso Rob

― Si, el administrador fue muy amable conmigo. Gracias por la ayuda Alan – dijo Murtagh aliviado.

― No hay problema amigo, cualquier cosa que necesites, para eso estamos. ¡Oh!, a propósito, estos son los chicos de la banda: Mike, John, Louis y Max. – Uno a uno fueron estrechando las manos como saludo.

Mike y John eran los gemelos. Louis era el rubio y verlo fue lo único que le dejó algo inquieto ya que éste tenía un gran parecido con Eragon; por último estaba Max, el moreno.

― Hola – dijeron todos ellos al unísono.

― Hola chicos – dijo con cortesía – lamento tener que pedirles un favor antes que nada, quisiera pedirles la mayor discreción ya que también trabajaré en este lugar. Mi nombre real es Murtagh pero Rob me aconsejó que lo cambiara para pedir el trabajo, ya que no es muy frecuente y comenzarían a interrogarme.

Ante esto los chicos no tuvieron problemas y le aseguraron a Murtagh que podía confiar en ellos.

― Oye – dijo Alan riéndose – si no quieres que metamos la pata podrías decirnos cual es el nombre que escogiste ¿no crees?

― Claro, soy Kyle – dijo con suspicacia.

Todos rieron y siguieron conversando acerca del evento del día siguiente.

― Yo creo que nos tocará después de Liah, como ella usualmente canta baladas, osea, como nosotros tocamos algo más movidito supongo que cerraremos las actuaciones ¿no? – dijo Max.

― Yo pienso lo mismo, aunque nosotros y ella no seremos los únicos que actuaremos mañana. Para eso es la reunión de ahora Max – dijo y luego miró su reloj y se sobresaltó – mmm... me temo que se nos pasó el tiempo chicos – dijo señalando a los del grupo – deberíamos haber entrado hace cinco minutos al pub, Andrew nos matará.

― Lo lamento – dijo Alan dirigiéndose a Rob y Murtagh – debemos irnos, pero mañana los veré.

Así todos entraron apresuradamente en el local despidiéndose con un gesto de los dos.

― Te felicito chico, la verdad, tuviste mucha suerte de encontrar un trabajo decente en tan poco tiempo.

― Supongo que así es, pero eso se los debo a ustedes.

― Naaaaaaa, no fue nada – dijo Rob riendo – mejor volvamos a casa para comer algo y luego salir a buscarte un lugar seguro donde establecerte ¿vale?

― Vamos.

Caminaron un poco deprisa para llegar cuanto antes, ya que las nubes amenazaban con fuertes vientos.

Ya dentro de la pensión, se sirvieron algo de comer y Rob le dio a probar una bebida de color amarillento que en su envase decía "Poplet".

― Bebe chico, es una bebida nueva que tiene sabor a limón. No te preocupes – dijo risueño al ver la cara de desconfianza con la que Murtagh miraba el vaso que le había servido – no tiene alcohol ni drogas, y tampoco es veneno, es solo un refresco – dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

Cuando Murtagh ya hubo probado un pequeño sorbito del refresco no pudo evitar bebérselo de una sola vez. Le encantó su sabor y sobretodo las diminutas burbujas que le producían un cosquilleo en la boca. Cuando ya hubo terminado la merienda pidió un segundo vaso de refresco.

Descansaron un momento antes de salir, así Murtagh aprovecho de preguntarle a Rob cómo pagaban en ese lugar, osea, cómo era el sistema.

Al final no le costó casi nada entenderlo, Rob le mostró y le enseñó bien el valor de cada billete y moneda que se utilizaban, así que prosiguió con otra pregunta más, que era saber cuánto costaba más o menos el arriendo de una habitación, la más simple que pudiera encontrar, y también cuánto debía ser lo que le pagaran en el pub por el trabajo.

Luego de haber aclarado todas sus dudas al respecto, salieron en busca de el nuevo alojamiento para el muchacho. Entraron a muchos lugares, pero nada le servía ya que algunos eran demasiado costosos y los que eran baratos, eran imposibles de ser habitados.

Finalmente llegaron agotados a la pensión sin haber tenido éxito, a pesar de que era el primer día buscando un alojamiento y todavía le quedaban cuatro días para ello.

Ambos estaban agotados de tanto caminar de un lugar a otro, y todavía les esperaba el día siguiente.

― Bueno chico, me siento terriblemente cansado – dijo Rob entrecortadamente, se había cansado con facilidad – mejor me voy a mi cuarto a descansar. Si quieres come algo antes de irte a dormir, o toma un vaso de leche, eso te ayudará bastante, si no, toma lo que gustes de la despensa.

― Gracias Rob – dijo Murtagh que estaba sentado en el tapete de la puerta – subiré en un momento más.

― Esta bien. Buenas noches chico.

― Buenas.

_**Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	5. Chapter 05 CAUTIVO EN HECHOS EXTRAÑOS Y

05 CAUTIVO EN HECHOS EXTRAÑOS Y MARAVILLOSOS

Se sentía tan cansado que no tenía ganas de ponerse de pie. Ya habían pasado 3 horas y media desde que Rob se había marchado a su dormitorio y Murtagh seguía allí sentado, observando nada en especial, solo preguntándose cuándo podría comunicarse nuevamente con Mustafá, necesitaba regresar pronto a pesar de que todavía tenía bastante tiempo; de todas formas se sentía angustiado, extrañaba demasiado a su fiel compañero y cada vez que se acordaba de él no podía creer que se encontrara tan lejos. Más siguió allí, observando todos y cada uno de los rincones del primer piso de la pensión donde permanecería solo cuatro días más, intentando en vano despreocuparse.

Permaneció allí otra hora más, hasta que su estómago comenzó a rugir del hambre que tenía. Se levantó con parsimonia del tapete en el que yacía hace más de tres horas y media, lo cual le produjo un poco de dolor en la espalda, aunque no era nada grave. Caminó lentamente hasta la cocina y lo único que hizo fue beber una gran vaso de leche, así sació por completo su apetito.

Decidió darse una pequeña ducha antes de acostarse, para relajarse un poco, y eso tenía que ser en el baño del primer piso ya que era el único con ducha. Dentro de este, había todo lo necesario; una toalla y jabón. Activó la ducha y se quitó lentamente la camisa y los vaqueros, dejándolos encima de una pequeña mesita situada al lado del lavado. Ya debajo del agua se sintió completamente renovado, era como si sus fuerzas volvieran a estar recargadas, a pesar del tiempo que ya no entrenaba. Allí permaneció unos dies minutos más y luego salió y se secó, se vistió nuevamente y salió del baño dejando todo tal cual estaba de ordenado y limpio antes de ducharse.

Comenzó a subir las escaleras ágilmente, a pesar de que la oscuridad inundaba todo el lugar, pero aquello no le era problema gracias a que recordaba a la perfección los días que se encontraba sumido en medio del bosque totalmente solo y en una completa oscuridad.

Había llegado hasta el segundo piso cuando de pronto se encontró con una anciana en bata rosada, que estaba parada afuera de su puerta.

Tenia una larga melena canosa, pero tenia pocas arrugas en su rostro. Murtagh se asustó un poco de la mirada tan inquisitiva de la mujer, era como mirar un inmenso vacío en esos ojos. Pero era un vacío de esos que no causaban dolor ni desesperación.

― Al fin llegas muchacho – dijo la mujer con una voz cargada de cansancio pero aliviada – he estado esperándote.

Ante esto, Murtagh quedó completamente perplejo. Nunca antes había visto a esa mujer pero ella le hablaba como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

― Vamos, no te quedes ahí como estatua y entra pronto que no tengo mucho tiempo – dijo señalándole que entrara en su habitación – y no te preocupes que no muerdo.

Como no vio nada de malo en eso, se resignó y entró seguido por la mujer. La habitación incluso en las penumbras era exactamente idéntica a la de él exceptuando el hecho de que en esta hubieran tantos objetos colgando desde el techo. En el ambiente se podía oler un aroma relajante que le era muy familiar.

― He esperado tanto por este momento muchacho. Años y años de espera que incluso llegue a pensar que nunca aparecerías.

― Siento interrumpirla pero ¿quién es usted?, ¿cómo puede estar esperándome si ni siquiera la conozco? Estoy seguro de que me está confundiendo con alguien más.

― Bueno, mi nombre es Rose y en este mundo soy vidente. Te lo digo porque supongo que por aquí ya te habrán ido con el cuento de que soy bruja o algo parecido ¿no? – dijo sonriendo – en cuanto a cómo pude reconocerte, es fácil de responder porque ya te había visto antes.

― Pero ¿por qué?, si yo ni siquiera vivo aquí. Es totalmente absurdo.

― Pues fíjate que no. Si necesitas una prueba, te la puedo dar. Dime, tu eres el segundo jinete escogido por uno de los 3 huevos de esta era ¿o me equivoco? Si no es así no me explico ¿cómo es que posees la Gedwëy Ignasia? Además también sé que no perteneces a este mundo. Como tampoco yo pertenezco, pero aún no es el momento de que sepas mi historia.

Ya con esto Murtagh quedó en completa perplejidad. Cómo era posible que esa mujer supiera tantas cosas de él y su mundo.

― No te alarmes, yo sé esas cosas porque debo saberlas. Si estoy aquí es por la misión que me encomendaron desde hace mucho tiempo.

― De qué esta hablando, acaso usted también viene de mi mundo. ¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿sabe usted cómo puedo regresar? – dijo esperanzado

― Primero que nada te confieso que yo no soy ni de este ni de ningún otro mundo, provengo de otro lugar pero me está prohibido revelarlo, por el momento. Con respecto a tu regreso, tan solo puedo decirte que eso depende de ti y solo de ti.

― Pero entonces, ¿por qué me esperaba a mi? ¿Para qué?

― Porque esa era mi misión. Déjame explicarte, pero a cambio necesito que seas paciente, por favor – respiró hondo y prosiguió hablando – hace muchísimos años fuimos escogidos por nuestras habilidades y dones, fuimos entrenados y más tarde fuimos enviados a diferentes mundos como guías para equilibrar todo lo existente, y con el fin de que todos y cada uno de los diversos universos siguieran existiendo en total armonía y sin saber siquiera que existían otros más. Todo esto era para protegerlos de la maldad y la ambición que crecía y se expandía cada vez más y más. Es por eso que estoy aquí y por lo cual necesitaba verte pronto.

― Pero ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo eso?

― Por si no te habías percatado, tu eres un elegido y tu destino te ata al mundo del cual provienes. Por lo mismo, tus decisiones desde hoy en adelante te harán responsable de muchas cosas que muy pronto ocurrirán, ya sean para bien o para mal, en tu mundo y/o todos los demás.

― ¿A qué se refiere? ¿Es que acaso tengo el derecho de escoger? ¿Cómo puede ser así? Si yo estoy atado a una promesa que maldigo, o es que acaso puedo librarme de lo que me ata, algo que no quiero.

― Si muchacho, no importa qué o quién quiera gobernar por sobre otros con distintos métodos; todos y cada uno de los seres vivos es libre de hacer lo que estime conveniente. Pero te advierto que no es fácil lograr desatarse, aunque en tu caso fue algo milagroso y sobretodo fue accidentalmente para ti, sin embargo nosotros ya lo habíamos previsto, e incluso tenemos en gran medida la responsabilidad de que ahora te encuentres aquí.

― Entonces, ¿las voces que yo oía desde el otro lado del espejo eran ustedes? – dijo exasperado – ¿por qué pasó todo esto? ¿con qué fin me trajeron a este lugar? – dijo con la voz temblorosa de indignación.

― Entiende que todo esto era por tu bien. Necesitábamos alejarte del veneno en el que te sumergió Galbatorix, desatarte de ese juramento absurdo y me alegro de haberlo hecho porque ha funcionado tal y como queríamos.

― ¿Eso significa que soy libre? – Rose asintió sonriendo – ...es extraño, pero ahora que lo menciona me di cuenta de que ya no me siento prisionero de mi mismo, es decir, del juramento que me encadenaba, pero todavía no logro recordar mi pasado.

― Eso se debe a que esa conexión se rompió cuando cruzaste el vació que había entre tu mundo y éste. No te desesperes por los recuerdos que aún no recuperas, poco a poco los tendrás todos. Tampoco te preocupes por el juramento, al menos no por ahora. Cuando regreses a tu mundo seguirás siendo libre y solo tu lo sabrás, a no ser que cometas otro error, del cual ya no podremos hacer nada.

― ¿Por qué me está sucediendo todo esto?, ¿Por qué esta segunda oportunidad?

― Porque este es tu destino; un destino del cual dependen muchos y por lo mismo te fue entregada esta última oportunidad de luchar por lo que crees y lo que quieres. Tú eres alguien valeroso y sabio, fuerte y vigoroso, pero sobretodo eres alguien bondadoso y justo, a pesar del pasado al que fuiste condenado. Es por eso y otras cosas más que fuiste señalado como uno de los elegidos. Pero compréndelo en ti mismo algún día, porque desde ya te lo estoy advirtiendo: eres uno de los elegidos, y cuando tu camino se encuentre con el de los otros, sabrás qué hacer. Solo ustedes pueden acabar todo, lo cual puede significar el desastre, o la gloria. Por ahora, sé fuerte muchacho, no tardará mucho en hacerse justicia, pero debes ser paciente y cauteloso.

― Necesito regresar, debo ir por mi compañero. Ayúdeme por favor.

― Todo a su debido tiempo muchacho. Todavía no es momento de que regreses, además, ¿cómo piensas sacar a tu dragón si se supone que estás entrenando? Sería muy sospechoso que volvieras y encima que te escaparas con tu compañero, cosa que de momento dudo que logres; además él todavía no ha madurado por completo, entiéndelo por favor, sé paciente. Sabemos que lo extrañas y él también a ti, pero por el bien de ambos y de todos, deben permanecer separados por un tiempo.

― Entonces ¿qué debo hacer?

― Debes reflexionar de tus actos y sobretodo en la decisiones que debes tomar en el momento indicado. Otra cosa que debo informarte es que algo muy importante te espera, una tarea valiosísima y solo tú puedes lograrla: tú serás el quien libere el poder del último (a) jinete que sea escogido por el último huevo que está en manos equivocadas. Debes asegurarte de que tanto uno como el otro estén a salvo.

Pero te repito que desde este momento, tus elecciones y decisiones serán irrevocables, una vez que estén hechas, ya nada podrás hacer para cambiarlas.

― ¿Cuándo podré verla nuevamente? Usted ha sido de gran ayuda y me gustaría poder devolverle la mano algún día.

― No te preocupes muchacho – dijo con dulzura – cuando sea necesario nos volveremos a encontrar ya sea aquí o en otro lugar. Además, lo único que puedes hacer para agradecerme es que seas feliz – dijo sonriendo algo melancólica al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Murtagh al nombrarle esa palabra, "felicidad". Eso era algo que él desconocía casi por completo – créeme que algún día lo serás, pero no te impacientes. Aunque debes entender que eso dependerá de ti en gran medida, y de quienes te rodean por supuesto. No desesperes joven jinete, sólo déjate guiar por tu alma, no por la mente. A veces hacer lo correcto es algo doloroso, pero por eso mismo confiamos en ti, sabemos que harás lo correcto Murtagh. Recuérdalo bien...y buena suerte.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Lo último que Murtagh recordó a la mañana siguiente, fue cuando toda la vista se le nublo repentinamente y luego amaneció en su cuarto cómodamente. ¿Acaso todo había sido un sueño a causa del cansancio del día anterior? Decidido, se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y bajó las escaleras para llamar en la puerta de la mujer. Tocó varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Cuando ya iba a tocar como por enésima vez fue interrumpido por un Rob que bostezaba cada 5 minutos.

― ¿Qué haces chico? Si estas tratando de encontrar a Rose te informo que salió muy temprano con maletas en mano.

― ¡¿Se marchó?! pero ¿por qué?

― Pues si, pero me dijo que talvez volvería en un largo tiempo más, dijo que era por cosas de salud; aun así, te tengo excelentes noticias: no tendrás que mudarte en un buen resto chico. Ella se mostró muy satisfecha cuando le pregunté si tú podías ocupar su cuarto hasta que ella volviese, le dije que el dinero que tu me pagaras por la habitación sería para ella, pero se negó, me dijo que no tenía problema en que te quedaras en su habitación sin pagarle – le contó, pero Murtagh no entendía. No se suponía que era una pensión, ¿cómo era eso de que Rob debía pedirle permiso a ella de ocupar un cuarto de su propia casa? Y Rob entendió perfectamente su confusión – lo que pasa es que ella siempre me pagaba por adelantado, el año completo, a pesar de que cuando se le daba la gana se marchaba, sin siquiera pedirme la devolución de su dinero; es bastante rara, pero es una buena persona. Lo único que me pidió expresamente es que no sacaras nada de sus cosas de la habitación, porque eran únicas. Dijo que por ahora no se las podía llevar debido al peso pero bueno, ¿qué te parece? – dijo Rob sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

― Que bien – dijo algo frustrado pero sonriendo ante la amabilidad de Rob.

― Órale chico, yo creí que te ibas a poner a saltar de felicidad. En fin, lamento decirte que tendré que cobrarte desde enero, ella pagó hasta diciembre su estadía; pero ahora que tienes trabajo, podrás juntar dinero de sobra si es que decides quedarte por más tiempo que estos dos meses gratis.

― Claro, no hay problema – ¿dos meses? Esperaba no pasar de uno con suerte, pero de todas maneras le agradecía a aquella mujer misteriosa la ayuda. Desearía que muchos en Alagaesia fueran como las personas a quien él había tenido el gusto de conocer, personas como Rob y Rose, que lo ayudaban amablemente sin pedir nada a cambio – si hablas con ella, por favor dale las gracias de mi parte – Rob le guiño un ojo.

Ya con esto, ambos se fueron a desayunar para preparar todo lo que acontecería ese largo día. Mientras Rob cocinaba unos huevos con tocino, Murtagh lavaba los trastos del día anterior. Los huevos con tocinos estaban increíblemente riquísimos. Ambos los devoraron en segundos.

Así pasó rápidamente la mañana, para luego dar paso a la merienda. Rob preparó algo llamado "pasta", con un aspecto bastante singular y además esta estaba bañada en algo muy parecido a sangre llamado "salsa", pero su olor a diferencia de ésta, era delicioso. Se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina para disfrutar del rico almuerzo, pero repentinamente fueron interrumpidos por alguien llamando a la puerta.

― ¿Quién demonios será y a estas horas? – dijo Rob algo molesto. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran mientras comía; para Rob, comer era como un ritual sagrado.

― Quien sabe, talvez es la señora que vuelve por algo – dijo algo esperanzado – no te preocupes, yo abriré.

― Gracias chico.

Murtagh casi corrió a la puerta creyendo que pudiese ser la anciana, pero su optimismo se apagó inmediatamente al ver a Alan en el umbral de la puerta.

― Menuda carita la que haz puesto tío, quien creíste que era ¿Papá Noel? – dijo riendo.

― No pasa nada – dijo invitándolo a pasar sin entender eso de "Papá Noel".

Ambos entraron a la cocina y Alan saludo con un gesto a Rob que seguía sentado.

― Hola tío, ¿qué tal eh? – Dijo Rob con alegría. Rob solo disculpaba a sus amigos – ven siéntate, ¿quieres comer con nosotros? La pasta me ha quedado para chuparse los dedos chaval.

― Gracias Rob. La verdad, no he comido nada desde ayer y estoy que me muero del hambre que tengo. De verdad que os lo agradezco.

― y eso ¿por qué? – preguntó intrigado Murtagh

― Por los ensayos. Apenas y tengo tiempo para dormir tío, estos últimos días hemos estado ensayando el doble, y eso ya es mucho decir – respondió bostezando Alan.

― De todos modos deberías preocuparte más por tu salud Alan, si es que quieres seguir cantando. Yo no tengo ningún problema en que vengas acá pero no quiero verte como antes – dijo algo preocupado Rob.

― Hubo un tiempo en que mi salud no era muy buena y no me cuidaba casi nada – dijo Alan dirigiéndose a Murtagh, respondiendo a la cara de desconcierto y algo de curiosidad que había puesto desde que ellos habían comenzado a conversar – no me alimentaba bien y terminé en el hospital por un buen tiempo. Fue bastante desagradable la verdad.

― Vaya. Pues entonces deberías hacer caso a lo que dice Rob, además, así me explicas cómo es el sistema en el pub – le dijo Murtagh sin prestar mucha atención a la mancha de salsa que tenía en la manga de la camisa.

― Pues claro amigo – le respondió Alan – por cierto, ¿a qué hora debes estar ahí?

― Mmhhh, pues el administrador me dijo ayer que tenía que estar más menos a las 6:30 para afinar detalles del evento, pero que en realidad me dio a entender que me invitaba como bienvenida en vez de trabajar – respondió Murtagh.

― Genial, la pasaras muy bien – dijo Alan – ah, me iré contigo, si no te importa claro – dijo Alan.

― Está bien. Pero tendrás que venir a buscarme tu porque yo no recuerdo muy bien el camino a tu casa.

― Jajajaja – rió Alan – Ok amigo, pasaré a buscarte a as 6:15, espero que estés listo ¿eh? Por ahora mejor me voy a dormir para estar en mejores condiciones.

Y así, luego de terminar la merienda, Alan se marchó.

Durante el resto de la tarde, lo único que Murtagh y Rob hicieron fue dejar bien ordenada la pensión, ya que esa noche si que sería larga.

Cuando ya eran más o menos las 17:45, Rob le dijo a Murtagh que subiera a prepararse y que estuviera bien presentable. Por eso, el jinete decidió darse una ducha, solo para refrescarse del ajetreado día que había tenido; cuando terminó de ducharse, se cubrió con una toalla la parte inferior de su cuerpo y subió a su cuarto para escoger qué ponerse. Al final se decidió por ir con vaqueros negros y una camisa verde, como el color de sus ojos, la cual tenía estampada extravagantes dibujos, pero le gustaba porque le quedaba a la perfección; y por último, las mismas zapatillas que Rob le había dado. Se veía bastante simple pero muy elegante, gracias a su estatura y buen físico. Dejó su cabello mojado y luego se volteó para mirarse en el espejo, cuando de pronto vio una silueta muy peculiar. Creyó que había sido una ilusión pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado. Justo en ese momento el que apareció fue Mustafá en vez de su propio reflejo.

― Al fin te veo – le dijo el viejo con los ojos aliviados – desde hace tiempo he tratado de contactarte , pero ha sido un poco problemático.

― Creí que nunca más te comunicarías – dijo algo molesto Murtagh – ya llevo varios días aquí y ni señas tuyas. ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿acaso ya encontraste el modo de hacerme volver?

― Temo decirte que todavía no, pero creo que estoy muy cerca – confesó – te estaba buscando para que estuvieras tranquilo, porque el Rey aún no sospecha nada, así que despreocúpate.

― Oh – dijo Murtagh decepcionado – pues eso es bueno ¿no? – soltó sin darle importancia a lo referente al Rey, era como si ese fuese un punto que ya no era significativo, no por lo menos para él.

― Entonces, ya dicho esto, me retiro. Pero dentro de algún tiempo te informare de alguna novedad, si no es así será para traerte de regreso – dijo el viejo.

― Que sea lo más pronto posible, por favor.

Así la imagen del hechicero se deshizo repentinamente, justo cuando Rob estaba tocando a la puerta.

― ¿Estas bien chico? – dijo el hombre.

― Todo bien, ¿qué ocurre? – dijo Murtagh.

― Alan te está esperando, recuerda que debes ser puntual muchacho o si no vete olvidando del trabajo – le informo Rob – vamos, apresúrate.

Murtagh abrió inmediatamente la puerta para bajar al hall donde lo esperaba Alan, con un atuendo de lo más extraño, dado a las combinaciones que estaba usando. Iba vestido con unos pantalones negros con líneas azul oscuro, una camisa de azul electrizante y zapatillas negras. En su brazo llevaba una poleron blanco.

― ¿Llevas alguna chaqueta para la vuelta a casa? Hace frío en la madrugada amigo – aconsejó Alan.

― Ten chico – dijo Rob desde la escalera lanzándole una chaqueta del mismo color de los vaqueros.

― Gracias.

― Vamos, que nos están esperando – dijo Alan despidiéndose de Rob – supongo que irás a vernos esta noche ¿no?

― No creo que pueda, ya estoy muy viejo para esos trotes Alan – sonrió señalando algunas de las pocas arrugas que tenía – pero llamaré a Jack en mi lugar, ya sabes que a él le fascina verlos tocar – enfatizó Rob – ¿comienza a las 21:00 hrs. verdad? – Alan asintió – entonces ahí estará como a las 20:30. Suerte y nos vemos pronto.

Salieron de la pensión y continuaron caminando con paso apresurado porque estaban algo atrasados, mientras, Alan le contaba algunas cosas de Jack, como el hecho de que éste era el único sobrino de Rob pero vivía en otra parte de ciudad.

---­ --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

La entrada del local lucia espectacular, todo adornado con luces y calabazas. A ambos costados de las puertas al público, habían dos estatuas con rostros realmente deformes, le pareció gracioso que se parecieran tanto a los úrgalos, excepto por carecer de cuernos. Sonrió lacónicamente hasta que un estallido de saludos lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Eran todos los chicos de la banda que esperaban fuera de la entrada del personal. Se saludaron y entraron juntos.

Por dentro, el local había cambiado radicalmente; del techo colgaban calabazas que emitían luz, la barra era lo único que estaba algo desordenado pero todo lo demás estaba perfectamente ubicado. El espacio donde antes se hallaban las mesas había sido más ampliado en el centro, dejando que la pista diera para más personas de lo habitual. El escenario estaba totalmente rediseñado; en el habían unos objetos extraños que Murtagh supuso que eran los instrumentos de las bandas, como le había enseñado Rob, y sobre algunos de ellos había trozos de telarañas, por lo que supuso que nadie los había limpiado bien.

― Nos vemos en un rato más ¿eh? – le interrumpió Alan – tenemos que ir a cambiarnos, aunque al parecer somos los primeros en llegar.

― Vale, yo iré a buscar al administrador para ver lo del contrato.

Dicho esto se marchó a la oficina del jefe, tocó y le invitaron a pasar.

― Buenas tardes señor, he llegado temprano como me dijo.

― Ya no me llames así, solo soy un poco mayor que tu – bromeó él – llámame Andrew, como todos los demás – dijo tendiéndole la mano en señal de saludo – bueno, aprovechando que todavía el ambiente está algo calmado, ¿quieres que veamos el contrato?

― Si por favor.

Murtagh leyó el contrato a pesar de que Andrew se lo había explicado, pero Rob le aconsejó que nunca firmara un documento sin antes saber de qué se trataba. Luego de un rato que le pareció breve, firmó.

― Por hoy no te preocupes, como dije ayer, esta será tu bienvenida ¿vale? Así que disfruta. Desde pasado mañana comenzarás con tus labores – el hombre se levantó de su silla y nuevamente le tendió la mano, pero esta vez, para despacharlo – nos vemos en la fiesta, buena suerte – dijo el administrador.

― Gracias.

Luego de esto salió del despacho y se encontró con los chicos que ya estaban vestidos para su presentación. Todos estaban con chaquetas y pantalones oscuros, jersey rojo oscuro y zapatillas negras. Para que hablar de lo que le hicieron a su pelo, Murtagh no comprendía cómo lograban dejarlo tieso y encima levantado. Fue algo que lo divirtió mucho.

― ¡Rayos!, son las 20:30 y todavía nos queda maquillarnos – dijo Max.

― ¿que qué? – dijo desconcertado Murtagh.

― Maquillarnos...en realidad nunca lo hacemos, pero como hoy es una ocasión especial tocaremos vestidos así. Algo con un estilo parecido al de "Kiss" pero no tan radical – dijo Mike.

― Chicos, debemos apresurarnos, Liah y los otros dos grupos ya están listos. No importa que seamos los últimos en presentarnos, debemos estar preparados por si surgen imprevistos ¿vale? – dijo Louis

― Ya vamos... luego nos vemos Mu...Kyle – dijo John avergonzado ya que casi mete la pata – nos vemos en la fiesta.

― No hay problema chicos. Yo iré a esperar a Rob, ya debe haber llegado.

Y así era. Justo en la puerta del personal estaba Rob acompañado por un muchacho de más o menos 20 años, ojos café, cabello corto y oscuro, no muy alto pero bien vestido y se notaba que tenía personalidad; ambos observaban cómo afinaban los últimos detalles.

― ¿Y? qué tal van las cosas muchacho – le saludó Rob.

― Ya firmé el contrato. No te preocupes que lo leí por completo – acotó al ver la cara de alarma de Rob al respecto – y no había nada extraño en el.

― Si tu lo dices. Oye, este es mi sobrino Jack – éste le tendió la mano – espero que la pasen bien hoy. No hagan mucho ruido al regresar, y cuídense ¿eh? – dijo alzando una ceja – nos vemos.

Como ya eran casi las nueve, se fueron a ubicar a una de las mesas que habían dejado. En tanto, los guardias abrieron las puertas al público y así comenzó todo. Las luces se apagaron y todas las calabazas que colgaban se iluminaron; en el lugar comenzó a sonar música pero algo que Murtagh jamás había oído, sin embargo le agradaba. En pocos minutos, el local se había llenado por completo y la barra también; las mesas restantes que estaban cerca de ellos, fueron ocupadas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos por muchas parejas o grupos de chicos y chicas, muchos de ellos con antifaces en el rostro.

Se presentaron y conocieron algo más. Jack era bastante simpático, se parecía muchísimo a Rob, era casi igual que estar hablando con él.

En ese momento pudo darse cuenta de que, los hombres de ese mundo eran asombrosamente distintos a los del suyo; sus vidas, preocupaciones, trabajos y sobretodo pensamientos eran realmente trivialidades, obviamente no todos, siempre hay excepciones, pero de todos modos le entristeció ver todo eso, porque aquí, la mayoría vivía tranquilamente, sin ser obligados a luchar por su propia vida o la de su familia. Aquello lo hizo sentirse aún más lejos del lugar al que pertenecía.

― ¿Por qué estás tan callado? Extrañas a alguien en especial, una chica por ejemplo – dijo Jack mirándolo inquisitivamente.

Murtagh sonrió con tristeza.

― Pues si, extraño a alguien muy especial pero no del modo en que piensas. Ese alguien me debe estar necesitando y yo sigo sin poder regresar.

― Ánimo hombre, las cosas por muy feas que se pongan, siempre pasan por algo o podrían ser mucho peor. Todo en esta vida tiene un sentido y si llegaste hasta aquí debe ser por algo ¿no crees?

― Supongo que si.

Ambos fueron a pedir algo para beber y luego continuaron conversando de varias cosas, entre ellas, de mujeres pero, como Murtagh nunca había sentido algo tan especial como amor hacia una mujer no habló mucho. Sin embargo Jack, a pesar de su juventud, ya había tenido varias relaciones amorosas, pero le contó acerca de la única vez que realmente creyó estar enamorado, pero las cosas no salieron bien, y luego de eso nunca más volvió a ver a esa persona.

― Bueno, basta de cosas tristes. El pasado, pasado es y ahí debe quedarse – al parecer estaba un poquito ebrio – nunca medites en él a no ser que sea para algo que te ayude en los malos momentos, pero si es para lamentarte por cosas que han sucedido, mejor habla idioteces – dijo Jack riendo.

― Gracias. Por cierto, ¿a qué hora comienzan las actuaciones?

Jack miró un pequeño objeto, parecido a la cajita con la que había visto hablar a Andrew – supuestamente es a las 10, aún faltan 15 minutos, según lo que me dijo mi tío.

Ah – dijo, y como sentía curiosidad decidió preguntarle a Jack por dicho objeto. La situación le ayudaba bastante, ya que no pasaría por loco ante el estado en que Jack estaba entrando – oye, ¿qué es eso? – señaló la cajita sin darle mucha importancia.

― ¿Esto? Pues mi celular, qué creías que era si no – dijo entre risitas.

― Y ¿para qué sirve? Es que yo nunca he tenido uno.

― Para comunicarme con mis amigos o familia dondequiera que esté – respondió – son muy eficientes, sobretodo en emergencias.

Murtagh todavía estaba atónito, ¿cómo creaban ese tipo de cosas? Era imposible que existiese algo así. Pero justo en ese mismo momento se le ocurrió que aquello podía ser alguna magia distinta a la suya.

Cavilando en esa idea, se dio cuenta de que Jack lo observaba con atención, pero tuvo suerte. Justo antes de que éste comenzara a interrogarle, delante de ellos apareció un chica pelirroja.

― ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo ella a Jack en un tono bastante provocativo. Usaba un antifaz, cubriendo su rostro; se notaba que era algo mayor pero no podía negar que era muy bonita – vamos, no seas aguafiestas.

― Vengo enseguida amigo – grito Jack antes de ser sumergido entre la multitud que estaba bailando.

Ahí quedo solitario bebiéndose su Poplet de limón, absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz muy singular y cautivante lo despertó.

― ¿Quieres bailar? – dijo la chica cuyo rostro también estaba oculto, pero sus ojos si se podían ver. Eran de un gris profundo, su cabello era del un castaño oscuro, recogido en un hermoso rodete, pero imaginaba que le llegaba perfectamente hasta la mitad de su espalda. Vestía una chaqueta negra con bordes y encajes blancos, también tenía puesta una falda negra que no era recta y que además tenía extraños cortes, y algunos le llegaban un poco mas debajo de las rodillas; le sentaba a la perfección. Y por último unos finos y preciosos zapatos negros con tacón.

Murtagh se levantó y pudo ver que ella era unos 17 centímetros más baja que él, incluso con esos zapatos puestos; sin ellos calculaba que eran 20 cms más baja, pero su figura la hacía verse espléndida a su lado.

No lograba entender cómo sucedieron las cosas, tan solo sabía que quería dejarse llevar por esas cálidas manos, no sabía porque, pero su presencia le reconfortaba, se sentía a gusto ahí, con ella.

Llegaron al medio de toda la multitud que se encontraba bailando una canción más o menos lenta, ella se volteó para observarle mejor y le dijo que era una de sus favoritas, se llamaba "_Wicked Games"_ y le nombró al cantante, pero Murtagh estaba tan aturdido que no prestó atención a ello.

― No sé como hacer esto – le confesó Murtagh algo avergonzado.

― No te preocupes – sonrió ella – no es difícil, solo debes acostumbrarte al ritmo y listo, además, yo tampoco soy una experta. Vamos, inténtalo – le animó – mira, pon tu mano aquí – se tocó la cintura – verás que no es tan complicado.

Lo único que pudo hacer fue obedecer, pero estaba nervioso y eso era algo poco común en él. Situó una mano en su cintura, y ella repentinamente puso su mano en la parte superior de su espalda, justo detrás de su cuello, y con la otra tomó su mano hasta que ambos quedaron frente a frente. Aquello lo ponía nervioso, pero jamás incómodo, de hecho, se sentía tan bien de estar ahí, dejándose llevar por la música. No deseaba articular ni una sola palabra que pudiera romper esa magia y perfecta sincronización entre ambos, a pesar de que era la primera vez que realmente bailaba en su vida. En esos momentos nada parecía importarle mucho a su alrededor, ni siquiera estar bailando con alguien totalmente desconocida. Así permanecieron moviéndose al compás de la canción hasta que se escuchó la voz de Andrew anunciando que en un minuto más se presentaría la primera banda de la noche.

― Lo siento, debo irme – se disculpó ella sonriendo – ha sido un placer conocerte, ¿cómo te llamas?

― Kyle – dijo triste al no poder decirle su verdadero nombre por si alguien lo escuchaba.

― No lo olvidaré. Ha sido un gusto bailar contigo Kyle, espero verte nuevamente por aquí. – dijo con dulzura y luego se marchó.

Posteriormente desapareció entre la multitud, dejando a Murtagh confundido y decepcionado. Cómo podría verla nuevamente y reconocerla si ni siquiera se enteró de su nombre. Frustrado, se encaminó a la mesa donde ya estaba Jack bebiendo algo color naranjo.

― ¿Quieres un poco de jugo? – dijo guiñándole un ojo – hace bien después de bailar ¿no?

Te observé desde aquí amigo, vaya que tienes suerte con las chicas. Ya van dos que me han preguntado por ti mientras estabas bailando, y no estaban nada mal ¿eh?

― No tiene importancia – dijo sonriendo melancólico al recordar todavía el aroma de aquella chica – y si, quiero beber algo, pero nunca he probado eso que llamas jugo.

― Es a base de frutas, o sea, es natural pero también lo puedes pedir con otros tragos si quieres – le explicó Jack.

― Está bien, tomaré uno de esos – dijo resignado – pero sin alcohol, y que esté bien frío por favor.

― ¡Que así sea entonces! – dijo alegremente Jack – a la barra se ha dicho.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	6. Chapter 06 TELL ME THAT IT WASN’T JUST A

**Importante:** Por favor, fijaos en la letra de las canciones, todas tienen mucho que ver con algo que pronto conocerán en esta historia y el capitulo en sí. Además quisiera recalcar que **ninguna de estas canciones me pertenece, es decir que no intento hacer usufructo de ninguna de ellas; las escogí solo porque me gustan y admiro a sus verdaderos autores; muchas de ellas fueron las que me inspiraron a crear este fict . **Talvez algunas os suenen familiar, y otras no. Antes de la re-edición las canciones aparecían en el idioma original, y yo las fui traduciendo una a una, así que espero me disculpen por decidir solo dejar fragmentos de la traducción, lo bueno es que así no os aburrirá leerlas n.n

De antemano, gracias...

06 TELL ME THAT IT WASN'T JUST A DREAM

[ DÍGANME QUE SÓLO FUÉ UN SUEÑO

Siguió a Jack hasta la barra, en donde se encontraban Alex y otros chicos más, la mayoría atendiendo a la gran cantidad de gente que asistió al evento.

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, fueron atendidos rápidamente por Alex. Jack pidió un vodka naranja y Murtagh solo prefirió algo bien helado, así que Alex le paso un jugo de kiwi con hielo, que estaba exquisito.

Como la mesa en la que habían estado había sido ocupada, decidieron quedarse en la barra a ver el espectáculo que ya comenzaba. Sin previo aviso todo se oscureció, y lo único que quedó iluminado fue el escenario, donde estaba parado Andrew.

― Muy buena noches – comenzó a decir – espero que estén disfrutando de la fiesta – ante esto todos gritaron "¡si!" – ...como verán, hoy tenemos a dos invitados especiales y serán finalmente 4 los grupos presentes en esta noche – todos aplaudían y gritaban frenéticos – les informo que deben estar atentos porque hoy habrá "free time" en cualquier momento. Y bueno, ya no los entretengo más, así que vamos con el primer grupo. Por favor démosle la bienvenida a: _Blind senses._

Todo el público quedó en silencio luego del anuncio, justo al mismo tiempo que se apagaron las luces y comenzó a sonar uno de los instrumentos. Era impresionante ver lo que hacían con las luces y los sonidos. Luego del solo en guitarra comenzó a oírse la voz de un hombre, después de eso el escenario completo fue iluminado, dejando ver a todos los integrantes del grupo, eran 6, dos mujeres y cuatro hombres. Lo que tocaban eran canciones parecidas al estilo de U2, como Alex le comentó antes de que comenzaran a cantar. Le agradó bastante, pero todavía tenía en la mente lo que había vivido hace tan pocos minutos.

Ya toda la pista se encontraba llena de parejas bailando y otros coreando las canciones, y el tiempo pasaba sumamente rápido en ese lugar. Mientras conversaba con Jack se le acercó otra chica, esta vez con el rostro al descubierto, era muy bonita, usaba un vestido color verde lima que combinaban con sus uñas; también era pelirroja, pero esta vez a quien se acercó fue a él.

― Hola...mmm lamento ser tan entrometida, pero no te había visto por aquí antes y te he estado observando desde hace un rato. Me llamo Alice, ¿y tu? – preguntó la chica.

― Kyle, y si, es la primera vez que vengo por aquí – dijo indiferente, pero sin ser grosero.

― Oh, ¿quieres bailar?

Murtagh miró de reojo a Jack sin muchas ganas de ir, pero éste le hizo señas para que aceptara. Se levantó y siguió a la chica. Ella no era parecida a la anterior en ningún aspecto, a decir verdad, era algo atrevida ya que comenzó a moverse alocadamente y no sabía como seguirla, por lo cual optó por decirle que no se sentía muy bien. Ella se ofendió y se marchó con un grupito de chicas risueñas. Cuando volvió a la barra, Jack ya no estaba ahí, por lo que supuso que había sido invitado nuevamente a bailar, y así era, estaba bastante cerca bailando con la misma pelirroja que lo sacó antes. Se quedo un rato observándoles hasta que Alex le habló.

― Menuda tía a la que rechazaste ¿eh? – dijo mientras batía un recipiente metálico – a esa chica hasta ahora nadie la había dejado así.

― Es que no me agradó su forma de hablar, era algo presumida.

― Si que eres especial chico, cualquiera de esos tíos – le señaló unos hombres que observaban a las mujeres desde la barra – hubiese estado feliz en tu lugar.

― Es solo lo que pienso. No soy muy bueno fingiendo con las mujeres.

― En fin, debo regresar. Luego nos vemos.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que anunciaron a la segunda banda invitada en presentarse, era un trío, la única mujer era la guitarrista pero ella cantaba gran parte de las canciones, que en lo personal no le gustaron mucho ya que eran muy rápidas.

Jack llegó como en la tercera canción, bastante agitado, por eso pidió una mineral.

― ¿No te gusta el pop amigo? – dijo Jack entrecortadamente – ellos también se dedican sólo a hacer covers de canciones famosas de los 80's y 90's, puro pop. Lo hacen bien ¿no crees?

― No es que no me guste por lo que cantan, pero prefiero ritmos más lentos ¿me entiendes?

― Claro, a mi también. Pero lo que verdaderamente me gusta es la música alternativa, por eso vine. Mi tío me dijo que les había contado mi afición por el grupo de Alan. Así que desde ahora esperaré aquí sentado para estar en condiciones de moverme libremente más tarde – dijo riendo.

― Yo iré al sanitario. Vuelvo enseguida.

― Ok, yo cuido tu chaqueta.

― Vale.

Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. A su lado había un chico pálido como la cera. Estaba tan ebrio que tropezaba con todo a su paso. Después de que se marchó, todo quedo en silencio. Murtagh permaneció ahí un buen rato; necesitaba alejarse del bullicio por un momento.

Debieron haber pasado más menos un cuarto de hora hasta que salió y se reunió con Jack, quien seguía en la barra pero estaba conversando con la pelirroja. Llegó hasta donde ellos y Jack los presentó.

― Annie, este es mi amigo Kyle; Kyle ella es Annie – les dijo a ambos alegremente.

― Hola – dijo Murtagh

― Hola – dijo la chica muy alegre – por cierto, te felicito por haber dejado a Alice, es una pesada.

― Ya lo creo.

― Bueno, los dejo, debo regresar con mis amigas. Tal vez te llame mañana Jack. Hasta luego chicos.

― Adiós – dijeron los dos.

― ¿Qué rayos te sucedió? Te sientes mal, si quieres te acompaño hasta la pensión.

― No es nada, solo necesitaba respirar. No hay problema.

― Esa bien pero si te llegas a sentir mal me avisas. Yo no tengo problemas en ir a dejarte y, no me digas que te vas solo porque eso si que no, es peligroso a estas horas andar solo.

― Gracias por preocuparte pero es en serio. Ya me siento mejor.

― Vale.

Estaba perfectamente, excepto por el hecho de que sentía que algo oprimiéndole por dentro. Algo le faltaba pero no sabía que, y pensó en Espina, debía ser eso, aunque no entendía por qué justo en ese momento se afligía así. ¿Estaba tan preocupado por su compañero que legaba a sentirse vulnerable?. Más, sus pensamiento se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Jack.

― Al fin terminaron estos tíos, ahora solo falta Liah y podré ver a los chicos – dijo Jack entusiasmado – aunque no nos llevemos muy bien, estoy seguro de que su actuación será excelente.

Nuevamente apareció Andrew arriba del escenario para despedir a las dos bandas invitadas.

― Ahora le daremos la bienvenida a nuestra única solista, pero antes de eso, les informo que nuestra barra está disponible por 25 minutos para tragos gratis – anunció Andrew – que disfruten!!!

Tanto Jack como Murtagh tuvieron que escapar de la estampida de personas que se dirigían hacia ellos. Se fueron a una mesa que había sido desocupada relativamente cera del escenario. Se sentaron y siguieron conversando.

Jack le contó que Rob era como un padre para él, lo crió desde que tenía 5 años, ya que su madre, hermana de Rob, había fallecido y su padre biológico le era desconocido. Pero luego de que se hizo mayor de edad, comenzó a trabajar para ayudar a Rob y para pagarse sus estudios en la universidad. Vivía en uno de los edificios del centro de la ciudad, compartiendo su cuarto con 3 chicos más. Por eso era que no vivía en la pensión de Rob.

La platica fue interrumpida nuevamente por Andrew, quien estaba parado en el escenario.

― Bueno, damas y caballeros. Lamento haberos hecho esperar pero ha valido la pena ¿no? – todos gritaron sí – pues desde ahora los dejo con nuestros dueños de casa. De ella...tan solo puedo decir que disfruten de su maravillosa voz y despliegue...con ustedes...Liah!!!

Todos gritaban. Al parecer esa chica era bastante famosa, como era de esperarse al haber cantado desde hacia tiempo en el pub.

Nuevamente todo el local quedo a oscuras, pero Murtagh podía ver que había alguien en el escenario dándole la espalda al público.

De fondo se escuchaba algo parecido a un susurro hasta que la música comenzó. Jack le recomendó que prestara atención a lo que ella cantara porque no era cualquier cosa.

Cuando se empezó a escuchar la voz de la muchacha, una luz muy tenue iluminó el escenario.

Murtagh no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía ser...esa voz, sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecía y realmente no podía asimilar todo lo que le ocurría por dentro al oírla nuevamente. Algo le hacía sentir indefenso ante esa voz y esos ojos, no sabía por qué, pero también sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago al verla de nuevo; ella vestía de la misma forma que como la recordaba pero lo que marcaba la diferencia en esos momentos era que su rostro estaba al descubierto. Y a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver a la perfección sus rasgos. La forma de su rostro era algo alargada, pero siempre fina; sus ojos tenían una forma almendrada y no pudo evitar mirar sus labios, que eran medianamente gruesos y atractivos. Era tal y como la había imaginado, ya que el antifaz solo le tapaba la parte superior del rostro.

Murtagh se paró de su silla y le preguntó a Jack si podían acercarse un poco más. Lograron quedar a unos 5 metros del escenario, y desde ahí tenían buena vista.

Así fue como poco a poco se dejó llevar por las canciones.

_Pedida en la oscuridad, esperanzada por una señal_

_en lugar de eso solo hay silencio_

_¿no puedes oír mis gritos?_

_nunca dejo de esperar, necesito saber donde estás_

_pero una cosa es segura, tu siempre estás en mi corazón_

_Te encontraré en algún lugar, seguiré intentándolo_

_hasta el día de mi muerte._

_Sólo necesito saber lo que pasó, la verdad liberará mi alma._

_Perdida en la oscuridad, intento encontrar tu camino a casa_

_quiero abrazarte y nunca dejarte ir._

_Casi deseo que estés en el cielo, para que nadie pueda lastimar tu alma_

_viviendo en agonía porque no sé, donde estás_

_Dondequiera que estés, no pararé de buscar_

_lo que sea que tenga que hacer, necesito saber..._

Murtagh no podía creer que una voz tan dulce y apaciguadora cantara algo tan triste. Al terminar con esa canción siguió inmediatamente con dos de un grupo británico muy famoso: _Depeche Mode, _tal y como le explicó Jack, eso era new wave.

_He sido un mártir en el amor_

_clavado en una cruz_

_mientras tu estás teniendo diversión_

_como el daño está hecho_

_yo estoy asimilando el costo_

_Sabía que estaba dejándome pasar_

_sabía que nunca podría regular la marca_

_He sido un mártir en el amor_

_necesito estar a tu lado_

_me he arrodillado a tus pies_

_he sentido tus engaños_

_sin poder dejarlos si lo intentaba_

_Sabía que tendría que sufrir en vano_

_conciente de que nunca el dolor dejaría de crecer_

Más tristeza, pero a juzgar por la expresión de los demás, vio que aquello no les importaba mucho. Todos seguían los coros de las canciones.

_Palabras como violencia rompen el silencio_

_interrumpen con estruendo en mi pequeño mundo_

_me resultan dolorosas, me atraviesan_

_no puedes entender, oh mi niño_

_Todo lo que siempre quise, todo lo que siempre necesité_

_está aquí en mis brazos._

_Las palabras son innecesarias, ellas solo pueden hacer daño_

_Las promesas se hacen para romperse_

_los sentimientos son intensos, las palabras triviales_

_el placer se recuerda, al igual que el dolor_

_las palabras son sin sentido, y se olvidan_

Todo el mundo rompió en aplausos.

No solo su voz era tan especial, ni siquiera las canciones en sí; Era ella, y lo sutil de sus movimientos, que a veces cambiaban con una destreza realmente asombrosa, dependiendo del ritmo de la melodía. Al mezclar todo eso con las canciones, conseguía la fusión perfecta entre ella misma y lo que interpretaba.

Las dos canciones que continuaron eran tan o más tristes que las anteriores, ambas pertenecían a una solista: _Sarah McLachlan._

_Sonrisas de la mañana como el rostro de una recién nacido,_

_inocente, inconsciente…_

_Fines de inviernos, _

_promesas de un viejo amigo perdido, me hablan de consuelo._

_Pero temo, no tengo nada para dar_

_tengo mucho para perder aquí en este solitario lugar._

_Enredarme en nuestro abrazo, no hay nada que me gustaría_

_mejor que caer, pero temo, no tener nada para dar_

_El viento en el tiempo viola la flora temblando en la vid_

_no hay cosechas que proteger._

_Desde arriba, ellos dicen que las tentaciones destruirán nuestro amor_

_el hambre de nunca acabar_

_Pero temo…_

Murtagh no siquiera tuvo que utilizar sus capacidades para inmiscuirse en sus pensamientos y así ver que todo lo que sentía. Todo eso lo reflejaba en lo que cantaba.

Al parecer, él era el único que percibía lo que ella quería expresar y eso lo abrumaba, pero también lo hacía sentir más cercano; sólo dejándose llevar por su sublime voz.

_No significa mucho, no significa nada en absoluto_

_la vida que dejado tras de mi es un cuarto frío._

_He cruzado la última línea de donde ya no puedo regresar_

_donde cada paso que di en la fe me traicionó y me alejó de mi hogar._

_Y dulce rendición, es todo lo que tengo para dar._

_Tu me tomaste, no me hiciste preguntas_

_tu alejaste la fealdad que me rodea._

_¿Eres un ángel? ¿estaré lista para irme?_

_Solo espero no decepcionarte,_

_cuando esté aquí sobre mis tobillos._

_Y no entiendo por el toque de tu mano_

_¿seré la única en caer?_

_Extraño las pequeñas cosas, oh!, extraño todo de ti_

_Y dulce rendición, es todo lo que tengo para dar..._

Nadie se cansaba de aplaudir, sobretodo muchos de los chicos un mucho más jóvenes que Murtagh, quienes parecían hipnotizados, como si estuvieran bajo el hechizo de canciones élficas. Jack a su lado, estaba muy animado con las canciones que prosiguieron, porque eran mucho más roqueras que las previas.

_Oh, el primer rubor de la juventud fue sobre ti cuando nuestros ojos se conocieron_

_y supe que a ti y que a tu vida tenía que llegar_

_me sentí aturdido con el toque de estas manos desconocidas_

_y__ atacó mis defensas sistemáticamente, no lo soportaba._

Aquel verso le llegó más que ningún otro que hubo interpretado; era lo que él había sentido hasta antes de verla arriba del escenario.

_Porque viniste en una hora_

_cuando la búsqueda de un verdadero amor estaba por caer_

_era el "no va más"_

_Amor es solo un sentimiento, desvaneciéndose_

_cuando estoy en tus brazos empiezo a creer, está aquí para quedarse_

_pero el amor es solo un sentimiento, de cualquier modo._

_El estado de júbilo que ésta armonía de corazones logró_

_he visto, he tocado, he probado y verdaderamente creo_

_que la luz de mi vida desgarraría un agujero completamente en cada nube que se deslizase_

_solo para iluminarnos a ti y a mi…_

Su voz la manejaba a su antojo, a veces la hacía sonar muy aguda o por el contrario, muy grave, imitando a la perfección la voz de sus compositores originales, supo gracias a Jack. Pero de todos modos su voz era un don que pocos poseían, y manejarla aún muchísimo más.

En ese instante, Murtagh podría haber jurado que ella lo miró fugazmente, aunque luego se repitió a si mismo que eso solo era producto e su imaginación; aún así, notó que el cosquilleo en su interior se incrementaba.

Así siguió el trascurso del evento, ya sólo quedaban cinco canciones y todas tenían un ritmo similar; emitían tantas sensaciones desconocidas, misteriosas, pero asimismo, seductoras, sobretodo al observarla bailar. En pocas palabras era su sensualidad lo que lo cautivaba pero él no sabía como explicarlo. Era la primera vez que se sentía así.

_Déjame llevarte en un viaje alrededor del mundo y de vuelta,_

_y no tendrás que moverte, solo sentarte quieto._

_Ahora deja que tu mente haga el camino, y deja que mi cuerpo hable,_

_déjame enseñarte el mundo en mis ojos._

_Te llevaré a la montaña más alta, al fondo del mar más profundo,_

_no necesitamos un mapa, créeme; _

_ahora deja que mi cuerpo se mueva y deja que mis manos te tranquilicen,_

_déjame mostrarte el mundo en mis ojos._

_Eso es todo lo que hay, nada más de lo que puedes sentir ahora_

_eso es todo lo que hay._

_Déjame subirte en un barco en un largo, largo viaje_

_tus labios cerca de mis labios, _

_déjame enseñarte el mundo en mis ojos._

Asó prosiguió cantando mientras todos la observaban y continuaban coreando las canciones.

_Sólo dame una razón, algún tipo de señal, _

_necesitaré un milagro para que me ayude esta vez,  
escuché lo que dijiste y siento lo mismo:  
en mi corazón sé que tendré que cambiar._

_Incluso las estrellas se ven brillantes esta noche, nada es imposible  
yo todavía creo en el amor a primera vista, nada es imposible._

_¿Cómo llegamos a estar tan separados?_

_quiero estar contigo, algo para compartir  
quiero estar cerca de ti, a veces me importa._

_Yo todavía creo en el amor a primera vista, nada es imposible..._

Al fin fue ella quien habló; dándoles las gracias a todos por los aplausos y la energía que tenían. En ese breve lapso a Murtagh no le quepo duda de que ella lo había observado brevemente mientras cantaba. Se puso algo nervioso y no supo como reaccionar por lo que solo se limitó a sonreírle, sorprendiéndose al ver que ese gesto le había sido devuelto.

― Realmente estoy muy contenta de que les haya gustado lo que hoy preparé para ustedes, espero que estas últimas tres canciones sean de su agrado – aplausos y más aplausos, y ella lo agradeció con una reverencia – muchas gracias.

Luego todas las luces se apagaron por completo, y ella comenzó a cantar, mientras, el escenario fue iluminado tenuemente con una luz azul.

_Tendré que tomar un poco de tiempo, un pequeño tiempo para pensarlo_

_mejor leo entre las líneas en caso que lo necesite cuando esté vieja,_

_ahora esta montaña debo escalar se siente como un mundo sobre mis hombros_

_y a través de las nubes veo el amor brillar, me mantiene cálido mientras la vida se enfría._

_En mi vida ha habido dolor en mi corazón, yo no sé si pueda enfrentarlos de nuevo_

_ahora no puedo detenerme, he viajado tan lejos para cambiar esta solitaria vida._

_Quiero saber qué es el amor, te quiero a ti para que me lo enseñes_

_yo quiero sentir qué es el amor, sé que tu puedes mostrármelo._

― Debo admitir que ésta, sin duda ha sido su mejor actuación – le dijo Jack, quien también la miraba asombrado – nunca la había visto cantar y bailar de esta manera. Ha sido simplemente genial. Aunque, desde hace tiempo no la veía, nunca no hemos llevado muy bien – comentó.

Obviamente la curiosidad por saber más de Liah salió a flote, pero justo cuando se disponía a preguntar, sus palabras fueron sumidas por una canción muy hermosa, la última de la noche. Y en la pista de baile, solo se encontraban parejas bailando, del mismo modo en que ellos habían bailado.

Al ver a todos así, prefirió cerrar sus ojos, y escuchar el sonido de su hermosa voz, reviviendo ese momento tan especial que jamás olvidaría.

_Mucho tiempo, he estado buscando tanto, he estado esperando tanto_

_a veces no sé qué encontraré, solo sé que es cuestión de tiempo_

_cuando amas a alguien, cuando amas a alguien_

_se siente tan bien, tan cálido y verdadero, necesito saber si lo sientes también._

_Talvez estoy equivocada, ¿no me dirás si me estoy poniendo demasiado dura?_

_este corazón mío ha sido herido antes, esta vez quiero estar segura._

_He estado esperando por un chico como tu que venga a mi vida_

_he estado esperando por un chico como tu, tu amor sobrevivirá,_

_he estado esperando por alguien nuevo que me haga sentir viva_

_Si, esperando por un chico como tu que venga a mi vida._

_Tu eres tan bueno, cuando hacemos el amor se entiende_

_es más que un toque o una palabra que sea dicha_

_solo en sueños podría ser de esta forma;_

_cuando amas a alguien, si, cuando realmente amas a alguien._

_Ahora sé que está bien, desd el momento en que despierto hasta la profundidad de la noche_

_no hay lugar en la tierra en el que preferiría estar que abrazándote tiernamente._

El sonido de los aplausos era verdaderamente ensordecedor; todo el mundo saltaba y gritaba emocionado. Mientras, ella había hecho una reverencia y luego se había retirado del escenario. Posteriormente, quien habó al público fue Andrew.

― Un fuerte aplauso para nuestra querida Liah – dijo Andrew con una sonrisa radiante claramente gracias al resultado que la actuación había provocado. Sin embargo se vio algo contrariado al ver que todo el mundo se había puesto a gritar "¡otra!, ¡otra!" sin parar – veo que no me queda más remedio que pedirles un poco de paciencia – se aclaró la garganta y prosiguió – ¿quieren que ella cante de nuevo? – ante lo cual la mayoría gritó "¡si!" – está bien, pero solo una más ¿vale? – nuevamente gritaron "¡si!", aunque no todos querían solo una canción más, sobretodo los chicos – entonces, recibámosla nuevamente con un fuerte aplauso!

Liah apareció nuevamente sobre el escenario, aunque se veía algo nerviosa, tomó el micrófono y habló otra vez.

― Les agradezco que me inviten a cantar una última canción...Si, sólo puedo cantar una más, ya que estoy improvisando. Bueno, esta canción me gusta mucho y en estos momentos significa mucho para mí – al decir esto una leve sonrisa fugaz se dibujó en su rostro. Es de George Michael y se llama _Careless whisper_, espero que os guste.

_Me siento tan insegura, como cuando tomo tu mano y te llevo a la pista de baile_

_mientras la música perece, algo en tus ojos llama a la mente una pantalla plateada_

_y todo son tristes adiós…_

_Nunca volveré a bailar nuevamente, los pies culpables no llevan el ritmo_

_aunque era fácil fingir sé que no eres un tonto,_

_debería haberlo sabido mejor antes de engañar a un amigo_

_y desperdiciar una oportunidad que me había sido dada;_

_así que nunca volveré a bailar nuevamente de la manera que bailé contigo._

_El tiempo nunca puede reparar el susurro descuidado de un buen amigo,_

_para el corazón y la mente, si tu respuesta es bondadosa_

_no hay consuelo en la verdad; dolor es todo lo que encontrarás._

_¿Qué soy yo sin tu amor?_

_Esta noche la música parece tan ruidosa,_

_desearía que pudiéramos salir de este gentío_

_talvez es mejor de este modo, heriríamos a otros con las cosas que queremos decir_

_pudimos haber estado tan bien juntos, pudimos haber vivido este baile por siempre_

_pero ahora, ¿quién bailará conmigo?_

_Por favor quédate_

_Ahora que te haz ido..._

_¿Qué es lo que hice tan mal?_

_tan mal que tu me haz dejado sola..._

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	7. Chapter 07 SOMEBODY UNEXPECTED ¿IS TH

07 SOMEBODY UNEXPECTED... ¿IS THIS REAL OR NOT?

[ ALGUIEN INESPERADO… ¿ES ESTO REAL O NO?

Innumerables recuerdos se arremolinaban en su mente, entre ellos los momentos de infancia que había vivido en Uru Baen junto a su madre, quien a pesar de estar constantemente bajo las ordenes de su padre por el amor que la cegó y ató a él, por lo menos hasta antes de ver el daño que éste le había provocado a su propio hijo. Ella sólo mantenía su rostro con una marcada tristeza, sobretodo posteriormente a su misteriosa desaparición. De súbito, aparecieron imágenes de su adolescencia en la cual entrenaba arduamente bajo mandato del rey. Finalmente su madre mirándole con ternura le tendía las manos y él, al palparlas sentía un escalofrío aterrador, y así reaparecían esos mismos ojos grises que emanaban una infinita tristeza noche tras noche.

Despertó en medio de la madrugada completamente empapado en sudor y con el corazón latiendo aceleradamente, como de cada bombeo se le fuera la fuerza, pero sólo era de dolor y frustración. De este penoso modo era como había estado recordando poco a poco su pasado; cosa que en parte le hacía sentirse dueño de su propio ser nuevamente pero le era doloroso, porque sus memorias no traían consigo nada grato.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se miró las manos, mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué eran tantas las desgracias? Si ese era su destino, ¿cómo podía ser tan injusto?, ¿realmente merecía todo lo que había vivido?

Su rabia contenida eran tan terrible que, inconscientemente apretó con desesperación las sabanas, con toda su fuerza concentrada en los nudillos. A pesar de tal conmoción, logró recuperarse. Respiró hondo y pausado para calmar su pulso, quedándose inmóvil en esa misma postura. Luego se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal de la habitación del segundo piso, habitación de la anciana vidente con la que había hablado. Deseaba contemplar la gigantesca y foránea ciudad en la que se encontraba; recordó con mucha más claridad a su fiel Espina; alzó la vista en dirección al oscuro cielo, que al parecer también estaba triste, ya que no se podía observar ni la más brillante estrella debido al mal tiempo de los últimos cinco días. Justo desde el día en que comenzó a trabajar en el pub, el clima se había tornado más frío y lluvioso de lo normal.

Debían de ser más o menos las seis de la madrugada y aún seguía oscuro, por lo que se recostó de nuevo, pero antes de caer en el sopor, a su mente vino la imagen de otra persona; se extrañó al verla, pero a pesar de su confusión, le agradaba profundamente, porque al retenerla lograba dejar atrás su propio dolor.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Como los horarios de su trabajo no eran muy comunes (desde las 8:30 PM hasta las 2 AM) a los de las demás personas, ocupaba el tiempo en ayudar a Rob en algunos quehaceres de la pensión diariamente, esforzándose sobretodo en aprender a cocinar comida de ese lugar, aunque le asombraba darse cuenta de lo mucho que le costaba aprender justamente eso, era en lo único que se sentía realmente inútil comparado con Rob, que era todo un maestro del arte culinario.

Trabajaba de lunes a viernes; antes de abrir las puertas al público y también durante sus horarios le correspondía hacer cosas simples, como barrer, ordenar, limpiar y aunque no eran gran cosa, igual lo agotaba, porque el recinto no era muy pequeño que digamos. Así conoció a Josie y a Paul, ellos eran sus compañeros y no le costó mucho acercárseles, a pesar de que en el trabajo se comportaba extremadamente reservado, por lo que sabía que nunca llegaría a lograr una fuerte amistad con ellos. Estaba seguro de que en poco tiempo volvería a su mundo y además, no era alguien que le gustara mucho socializar; no por lo menos voluntariamente. Y le costaba mucho acercarse a las personas ahora consciente de su pasado, por lo menos con personas que no fuesen Rob o los amigos de Alan. Que por cierto, durante sus deberes, se enteró de que cuando trabajaba no les correspondía presentarse ni al grupo de Alan ni a Liah. Ellos solo actuaban los sábados, y es por eso que eran contadas las veces que lograba verles. Sobretodo a ella, pero para su gran sorpresa, aquel día le tenía preparadas varias sorpresas.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

― Necesito que por favor te encargues de la compra de los víveres para la semana chico – le iba diciendo Rob mientras ambos caminaban hasta la fábrica donde trabajaba éste – me temo que hoy no me siento muy bien, creo que pesqué un resfrío.

― Supongo que si, no hay problema – le contestó Murtagh. Le daba algo de lástima ver así al viejo ya que no podía ayudarle con lo del resfrío, y la magia no sanaba ese tipo de enfermedades – tan solo dime dónde debo ir y qué debo traer.

― ¿Sabes? Debería agradecerle a Dios que hayas llegado, has sido muy amable con este pobre viejo y sé que eres sincero eh...me doy cuenta de ello al notar como te comportas con los demás, has estado muy callado últimamente, ¿tienes algún problema? – Murtagh lo miró inexpresivo a pesar de que la sonrisa amable de Rob lo conmovió – ay chico, eres muy joven para sentirte abatido, vamos, no te angusties. Algún día todos seremos recompensados por nuestras penas – le palmeó el hombro y continuó caminando.

Ante esto Murtagh sólo respondió con una triste sonrisa de la que Rob no se percató. Dudaba mucho que eso sucediera pero qué importaba que no llegara; su único objetivo ahora era destruir a Galbatorix, todo había sido su culpa. Su padre era un traidor llevado a servir al mal por él; su madre había sufrido por la demencia de su padre y el rey. Y ahora era él el siguiente en la lista, pero si perecía, haría que valiese la pena, aunque todavía no sabía qué haría con exactitud cuando regresara a Alagaësía, si revelarse o seguir fingiendo lealtad, lo cual era más factible pero de todos modos Galbatorix sabía su nombre y el de Espina, no sabía como poder librarse de eso ya que dondequiera que estuviera él le encontraría y le obligaría a someterse nuevamente. No queriendo seguir mortificándose con sus pensamientos y el resurgir de sus recuerdos a través de sus pesadillas, prefirió seguirle la conversación a Rob para distraerse.

― Bueno, ¿quieres que vaya ahora mismo?, es que necesito que me lleves porque soy un lío con las direcciones – preguntó Murtagh.

― No te preocupes, puedes venir a buscarme a la hora de salida y te acompaño para mostrarte el sistema y todo eso – dijo Rob conteniendo un carcajada – chico extranjero.

― Vale. Entonces me iré a la pensión a ordenar para la llegada del inquilino del tercer piso ¿hoy vuelve cierto?

― Pues si. Cuando llamó dijo que llegaría por la noche, eso si, mejor no trates de preparar la cena – sonrió – yo la haré al llegar. Además, necesito comprar los ingredientes.

― Bueno, pero no te burles, que algún día aprenderé – dijo mordazmente.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

La tarde había transcurrido lentamente y el clima seguía tan nublado como en la mañana, pese a que dentro de la casa era reconfortante gracias a la calefacción.

Murtagh trataba de disimular su emoción por tantos objetos curiosos con diversas funciones, y le costaba bastante la verdad. Le impresionaba ver cómo el hecho de que el calefactor cumpliese la misma función que una fogata, pero sin la necesidad del fuego saliendo por ninguna parte; o también las imágenes congeladas en un trozo de papel que Rob tenía colgadas en las paredes, todas estaban enmarcadas y pertenecían a los miembros de la familia de éste, aquello se llamaban fotografías.

Luego de haber ordenado y limpiado el lugar se fue a descansar a su habitación. Caminó directamente a su cama y se tumbó en ella con la mirada perdida en el techo, preguntándose cómo estaba su fiel amigo. Hasta que a su mente llegaron unas palabras que se repetían una y otra vez.

Se levantó de golpe y tomó un pequeño trozo espejo que tenía en el baño. Lo miro sumamente concentrado y luego, las palabras surgieron en su mente, pronunciándolas inconscientemente:

― _Draumr Kópa_ – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible.

Con esto, el pequeño espejo se tornó completamente negro y seguidamente, pudo ver a través del reflejo de este la cueva donde habitaba _Shruikan. _Pero éste no se encontraba, para su gran sorpresa vio al dragón rojo como el fuego, a quien tanto echaba de menos. Espina dormitaba, y de vez en cuando le salían volutas de humo por las fauces. Al parecer había crecido otro poco, por lo que se alegró de comprobar que se encontraba bien. Así, poco a poco la imagen de Espina fue desapareciendo. Cuando hubo terminado, dejó el espejo en donde lo había encontrado y se paró junto al ventanal.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer estrepitosamente. Mientras, trataba de recordar cómo había aprendido ese hechizo, forzando durante largo rato su mente, pero no logró recordar nada.

Decepcionado, pero a la vez contento de comprobar que a pesar de todo, su magia seguía intacta y con ella podría ver en qué condiciones tenían a su amigo, se puso una chaqueta con gorro que le causaba mucha curiosidad, ya que al mojarse con la lluvia, ésta le protegía el atuendo que iba bajo ella sin siquiera quedar húmeda; Rob le había dicho que era impermeable y que le serviría mucho ya que en Londres la lluvia era cosa de cada día.

Se cambió los pantalones por unos vaqueros oscuros y tomó otra chaqueta para Rob, disponiéndose a buscarlo.

― Creí que ya no venias chico – dijo animadamente Rob – gracias por la chaqueta...jejeje...hubiese llegado empapado a la casa.

― No hay problema.. supuse que la necesitarías, no es recomendable que a tu edad y resfriado te expongas demasiado viejo.

― Bueno, sé que soy viejo – dijo con sarcasmo – pero no inútil eh...en fin, espera cinco minutos que debo ir a buscar el dinero de mi casillero – dijo Rob.

― Está bien, pero te sugiero que te des prisa, se está poniendo muy oscuro y las calles están peligrosas de tanta agua – gritó Murtagh.

― Vale, vale.

Tal y como había supuesto Murtagh; para colmo del frío que estaba haciendo, Rob se demoró más de la cuenta.

― Menudos cinco minutos que te haz tomado viejo – le dijo con ironía al verlo llegar – menos mal y no haz dicho media hora.

― Siento la demora, pero un amigo me comentaba un asunto de importancia.

― Si claro – dijo Murtagh riendo – ya hombre, que ya es tarde y todavía debemos ir al dizque supermercado ese.

― Cierto, vamos pronto que me estoy congelando – le contestó Rob mirándole de reojo cuando una leve y fugaz sonrisa cruzó por su cara – espero que la sorpresita os agrade y haya valido la pena – añadió en voz muy baja aunque Murtagh le escuchó perfectamente sin entender muy bien el asunto.

Tardaron dies minutos en llegar debido a la lluvia, que les hizo correr como alma que lleva el diablo o si no llegarían empapados incluso con las chaquetas impermeables. Murtagh se sorprendió de que a pesar de su edad, Rob se encontraba en perfectas condiciones para aguantar ese tipo de carreritas.

Entraron en un lugar que tenía escrito con letras gigantes **"Cause and Effect"**. Tal fue su impresión al ver que por dentro el lugar era alarmantemente enorme, cosa que jamás creyó posible; el pub parecía una habitación al lado de esto. El techo estaba sumamente elevado y el suelo era tan liso que, con los zapatos mojados amenazaban con resbalar, pero a medida que avanzaron ese efecto del suelo pasó.

Frente a ellos había una fila muy extensa de mesas realmente extrañas, dado a que las cosas se deslizaban solas. Pero ahora, ya algo acostumbrado a quedar perplejo con casi todo, no le dio importancia, así que siguió a Rob más adentro del local, topándose con unas enormes estanterías de comida, entre otras cosas con las que no estaba familiarizado.

Cada una de ellas tenía colgando arriba un cartel que señalaba el tipo de cosas que habían en tal o cual pasillo. Totalmente maravillado al ver tanta gente ahí dentro, quedó alucinando cuando se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de ellos empujando una especie de "carrito" metálico con ruedecillas diminutas, y estos servían para cargar la pila de cosas que sacaban de los estantes. Por otra parte le divertía ver como se regodeaban mirando los precios y como cargaban y cargaban los famosos carritos.

Rob no sacó un carro, pero sí un tipo de canasta medianamente grande para llevar las cosas.

― Nunca ocupo los carros, como vengo aquí dos veces a la semana y compro cosas frescas, no los necesito – comentó despreocupadamente – es que odio la comida congelada – dijo haciendo un gesto de asco – es lo peor.

― Y ¿qué llevaras ahora?

― Mmm...un poco de esto y de aquello – dijo con una sonrisa – pues.. pasta, arroz y algo de carne. Si quieres algo que os llame la atención me dices.

― No gracias – respondió Murtagh – ya haz hecho bastante por mi y no podría seguir aceptando todo gratis.

― Bueno, si tanto problema te causa, luego me lo pagas – le dijo riendo.

― Gracias, aunque no sabría qué llevarme – dijo pensativo – no conozco las golosinas de esta zona – concluyó resignado.

― Mmm, en ese caso te sugiero los chocolates – dijo con una amplia sonrosa – no conozco absolutamente a nadie que no le guste el chocolate, es lo más delicioso que he probado en toda mi vida chico.

― Si tu lo dices – dijo Murtagh encogiéndose de hombros, divertido al ver la expresión que ponía Rob al hablar de golosinas.

Se hallaba admirado ante tal sistema de compras; en su mundo tenían que ir de un lugar a otro para conseguir todo por separado; más grande aún fue su impresión cuando llegaron a la zona de carnicería; montones de trozos gigantes y pequeños de tipos de carne envueltos en un material transparente. Se encontraban dentro de un estante pequeño que se mantenía en constante refrigeración. Rob tomó varios de ellos luego de haberle explicado cuáles eran las que él solía llevar, al igual que como le había explicado en el pasillo de las pastas, y las echó en la canasta. Finalmente lo condujo al pasillo de las golosinas. Eran cientos y miles de pequeños y grandes envoltorios con llamativos colores. Rob sonreía de oreja a oreja en ese lugar, y echaba y echaba golosinas, de esto y de lo otro a una velocidad increíble. Hasta que se dio cuenta de la perplejidad con la que lo observaba el muchacho, se puso a reír a carcajadas y le empujó hasta la parte de los chocolates.

― He aquí lo mas exquisito que jamás hayas probado – dijo entregándole una bolsa con pequeñas barritas rectangulares que no medían más que su dedo índice de largo. Sus envoltorios eran todos iguales, de intenso amarillo con muchas cosas escritas en ellos.

― _Shock-light!..._los mejores en su especie; por lo menos dentro de los miles de chocolates que he probado son unos de mis favoritos – dijo Rob alegremente.

― Vale ,vale. Pero prefiero abrirlos cuando hayamos llegado a casa – dijo dejando los chocolates dentro de la canasta.

― Mmm...es cierto. ¿Sabías que el chocolate ayuda a meditar? – Murtagh negó con la cabeza, intentando imaginarse de qué manera aquella cosita dulce podría hacerle meditar – sobretodo después de pasar momentos gratos o tristes, te ayudarán luego de haber salido de aquí – dijo mirándole de reojo.

Nuevamente Murtagh no había entendido pero no le prestó mayor importancia.

― Bueno; hora de irnos – dijo mirando su reloj – y bien, ¿os ha quedado alguna duda respecto el lugar? – le preguntó Rob al muchacho – ya que desde ahora tú te encargarás de esto.

― Hasta el momento no – respondió tranquilamente.

― Bien – dijo contento – entonces solo queda la última fase de todo: pagar lo que has de llevar.

Le siguió hasta donde empezaban a aparecer las tantas mesas donde se deslizaban los objetos. Rob las llamaba "cajas"; mientras, éste trataba de pasar, refunfuñando debido a que la mayoría de ellas se encontraban atestadas de colas de gente esperando a ser atendidas. Repentinamente Rob se paró en seco.

― ¡Ya sé! – dijo con total determinación – sígueme chico – y le hizo un gesto a Murtagh – espero que en estos momentos se encuentre como express, o si no tendremos que esperar un buen resto.

42, 43... hasta que por fin llegaron a la nº 45, en esta solo habían tres personas esperando, por lo cual Rob se convirtió en la cuarta, quien además sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin que el pobre Murtagh lograra entender por qué.

Los minutos transcurrieron tranquilamente hasta que llegó su turno. Justo al lado de la mesa se hallaba una chica con la cabeza gacha, cuyas manos movía a una velocidad sorprendente, ordenando papeles y presionando una serie de pequeños botones.

Cuando Rob se acercó lo suficiente para pasarle los víveres, la contempló sonriendo con su característica amabilidad.

― Al parecer el trabajo no cesa ¿eh? – su sonrisa no decayó – ¿cómo has estado?

― Pues cada vez que a la gente le pagan, aquí es un caos – respondió mientras guardaba unos billetes en la registradora, hasta que alzó la vista hacia Rob – pero puedo con esto; sólo he pescado uno que otro catarro – dijo sonriendo.

Dicho esto, se fijó en el chico que acompañaba al viejo Rob.

¿Cómo podía ser tanta la casualidad de encontrarla nuevamente, justo cuando ya había perdido toda esperanza de verla? Podía haber frecuentado el pub sábado por medio, pero esa no era la idea; no obstante, había algo en ella de lo cual no se había percatado, al parecer ella no se había sorprendido en lo absoluto de verlo, eso le entristeció sin intuir por qué.

― Siento mi mala educación muchachos – interrumpió Rob al notar que ambos se miraban con intensidad – Liah, él es mi amigo Kyle – dirigiéndose a ella, luego a él – ...Kyle, ella es Liah.

― Mucho gusto – contestó ella tendiéndole su mano.

Él por su parte, quedó totalmente aturdido ante aquella reacción. ¿Cómo no se acordaba de él? ¿lo estaba haciendo a propósito o realmente no recordaba nada?

Por lo que algo dolido con esa actitud, extendió su diestra y le estrechó la mano respondiendo al saludo. A pesar de la rabia que tenía no pudo evitar sentir una descarga que estremecía todas y cada una de las partes de su ser, solo por ese pequeño contacto. Pero fue ella quien lo quebró, sonriendo. Más, la frialdad de su mirada fría lo hizo estremecer.

Por otro lado, Rob, al notar la tensión que se estaba dando volvió a interrumpir.

― Por cierto, ¿a qué hora sales? – le preguntó a ella mientras le pagaba las cosas.

―Mmm...siempre salgo a las 7 pm – consultó lo que Murtagh una vez pensó que era una especie de brazalete, pero que a la fecha conocía como reloj – eso sería dentro de 15 minutos – dijo con satisfacción.

― ¡Que bien!...¿quieres que te esperemos y así nos vamos juntos? – dijo mientras ella le tendía el cambio. Ella lo miró inexpresiva.

― No te preocupes, no quisiera causarles molestias. De todas maneras gracias.

― ¿Te parece que es una molestia? – respondió Rob con dulzura – no me quedaría tranquilo sabiendo que te puedo ayudar en algo. Además, que no se te olvide que por muy independiente que ahora seas sigo pendiente de ti. No me fío para nada de este fastidioso climita y las calles oscuras.

― Vale, vale – dijo ella con gratitud hacia Rob – pero espérenme cerca de los casilleros, porque sino me sería casi imposible encontrarlos con este gentío.

― Allí estaremos entonces – respondió Rob guiñándole un ojo con brillo triunfante.

Murtagh por su parte, se sentía algo decepcionado por el "reencuentro", pero también algo molesto consigo mismo por no entender qué rayos le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Qué le importaba que ella no le tomara en cuenta? o ¿por qué motivo creía que ella querría verlo nuevamente?

Mecánicamente, siguió a Rob hasta donde se hallaban los dichosos casilleros; como se sentía desalentado, le dijo que él les esperaría afuera, justo en la placita que había frente al supermercado.

― ¿Estas loco o qué? ¿quieres pescar un resfrío muchacho? – le reprendió Rob – ¡llueve a cántaros!

― No importa, no me pasará nada – dijo desganado – necesito hacer algunas cosas – justificó a pesar de saber que Rob no le creía en lo absoluto.

― Como quieras chico – Murtagh comenzó a alejarse despacio, y Rob alcanzó a gritarle – no tardaremos mucho.

Caminó con el paso firme, sin darse vuelta ni por solo un instante. Cuando ya se hallaba lejos de allí, se apresuró un poco más.

Al entrar en contacto con el lluvioso exterior, sintió que la fría brisa que abrazaba el ambiente le calaba en lo más profundo de su cuerpo, pero no retrocedió ante aquel, no podía, la rabia y las frustración que sentía lo empujaban, sin entender por qué.

Ignorando por completo a la gente que pasaba a su alrededor, cruzó la calle en dirección a una de las pequeñas banquitas de la plaza, se sentó en ella y trató de despejar su mente de toda sensación. Miró sus manos empapadas y contempló con tristeza la Gedwëy Ignasia; Espina, el único que podía comprenderle, el único que había sido testigo de todos sus suplicios. Cómo le hubiese gustado hablar con él en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que Espina sabría qué le estaba ocurriendo. E inconscientemente, miró hacia el cielo, que poco a poco se tornaba de gris a un negro desgarrador, como la más absoluta oscuridad. Mientras, las gotas de lluvia bañaban por completo su pálido y hermoso rostro. Murtagh cerró sus ojos y deseo pensar, tan solo necesitaba eso, pero ¿qué era lo que necesitaba pensar tanto? No entendía por qué razón le había afectado tanto esa indiferencia, la frialdad que irradiaban esos ojos grises tan sublimes. Trató de sacarla de sus pensamientos pero fue inútil, más en ese mismísimo momento, porque cuando abrió los ojos vio a Rob de pie a su lado y tras él, estaba ella. La miró con algo de disimulo evitando el contacto con esa mirada que lo atormentaba, solo por miedo a verlos nuevamente carentes de toda la dulzura que tenían el día que la conoció. Sin embargo no pudo evitar percatarse de lo hermosa que lucía, a pesar de que su vestimenta era de lo más sencilla; vestía unos vaqueros un poco más claros que los suyos, en la parte superior una chaqueta negra corta y su pelo estaba suelto, pero sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorro de lana negro, perfectamente amoldado a la forma de su cráneo. No había notado nada de esto en el supermercado debido en primer lugar, todos los empleados utilizaban la misma vestimenta y por otra parte también por la impresión al verla. Pero en esos momentos ella no le estaba prestando atención alguna; más bien observaba a un pequeño gato que se refugiaba en un agujero dentro de un árbol.

― ¿Estas listo chico? – le preguntó Rob, lo único que recibió por respuesta fue el silencio del muchacho, pero luego éste asintió.

La distancia desde allí a la casa de Liah (que por cierto eran modestos departamentos) no fue largo. Aunque para él había sido eterno, ya que había dejado que tanto ella como Rob conversaran tranquilamente mientras él iba algo más rezagado, tratando de imaginar cómo era que ellos se conocían dada a la familiaridad con la que se trataban mutuamente.

El lugar era muy parecido al barrio de Rob, y pese a que este era algo más grande y limpio, tenía menos iluminación.

― Gracias por acompañarme, me alegro de que estés bien Rob, espero que nos veamos más seguido – le dijo ella dándole un beso en la mejilla a Rob – podrías ir a verme más seguido, a pesar de que me pase casi toda la semana trabajando – dijo con tono irónico.

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

― Y gracias a ti también, ha sido un placer conocerte – fue justo en ese momento cuando Murtagh ya no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, preparado para evitarlos, más se dio cuenta de ellos ya no demostraban frialdad, sino mas bien se notaban tristes y cansados. Tuvo que resistir con todas sus fuerzas el poderoso impulso que había surgido en su interior por abrazarla al verla tan frágil, tan desprotegida; más solo se limitó a sonreírle disimuladamente – nos vemos – dicho esto, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo que con Rob, le besó la mejilla izquierda y les dijo adiós a los dos.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	8. Chapter 08 LOST INSIDE OF SOMETHINGOR

08 LOST INSIDE OF SOMETHING...OR SOMEONE

[ PERDIDO DENTRO DE ALGO...O ALGUIEN

¿Por qué razón cualquier contacto que tuviera con ella le afectaba tanto? ¿ ¿Qué rayos le pasaba con tan solo verla?, y aún así, lo que más le intrigaba era no saber como tratarla. A veces deseaba huir lo más lejos de su presencia, le pesaba profundamente esa mirada tan indiferente. Sus ojos, por qué motivo los sentía tan poderosos y frente a ellos se percibía débil; por otra parte la veía tan frágil, tan indefensa que no quería apartarse ni un solo instante por miedo, pero miedo a qué, si él no tenía nada que ver con ella.

Su cuerpo completo se estremeció al sentir sus labios sobre su mejilla, eran tan suaves, tan fríos a causa de la helada, pero respiración eran tan cálida, que incluso llegó a sentirla susurrándole al oído.

― Es hermosa ¿verdad? – dijo Rob rompiendo el silencio instalado en el ambiente mientras le sonreía. Aquel comentario le hizo sonrojar, pero Rob no se había percatado gracias a lo oscuro que ya era. En todo caso, su silencio otorgó. Murtagh estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, ella era como un ángel que a veces lo desconcertaba por completo pero que emanaba una divina candidez, cosa que le quedó marcada desde el día en que la conoció.

― Vamos chico, todavía debes ir a casa y comer algo para que te vayas al pub – dijo Rob haciéndole señas de que lo siguiera de vuelta.

La curiosidad no era tan poderosa en él pero, a medida que avanzaban, lentamente para no resbalarse debido a la humedad del suelo que se había congelado, ésta lo estaba matando. Necesitaba respuestas, a pesar de saber que él era un perfecto desconocido en el pasado de ambos. Pero Rob al ver su cara de frustración y sobretodo de confusión, comenzó a platicarle.

― ¿Te imaginas desde hace cuanto que la conozco? – dijo mirando con ojos melancólicos en busca de alguna estrella que iluminara el nublado y oscuro cielo – no ¿verdad?

― Puedo ver que desde hace mucho, pero no sabría con exactitud cuanto.

― La conozco incluso desde antes de su nacimiento. Su padre era mi mejor amigo desde que me mudé a esta ciudad, hace ya más de 30 años – dijo con una voz cargada de tristeza, algo poco común en él ya por naturaleza, Rob era alguien muy optimista – él buscaba un lugar donde alojarse y yo me hospedaba en la misma pensión que ahora me pertenece, por lo que le ayudé a conseguir una de las habitaciones de la misma.

Con el tiempo nos fuimos conociendo, y asimismo nuestra amistad. Fue así como empezó todo. Entre los dos nos propusimos trabajar duro para que algún día pudiéramos comprarnos nuestra propia casa. Nuestros esfuerzos dieron buen fruto y así pudimos cumplir nuestra meta, la pensión era nuestra. Durante mucho tiempo ambos la supimos administrar, y la verdad nos iba bastante bien. Nuestra independencia duró 4 años, hasta que una muchacha pocos años menor que nosotros nos llego a hospedarse en la pensión y nosotros la aceptamos – continúo hablando hasta que se dirigió a Murtagh y le preguntó – ¿crees en al amor a primera vista muchacho?

Ante lo cual Murtagh calló por completo, no sabía cómo responder porque él no sabía lo qué era eso, y Rob al verle prefirió no presionarlo y continuó su relato – pues creas en él o no, no sabría explicar de mejor manera el intenso vínculo que se forjó entre ellos dos; entre ellos existía una magia. Irradiaban algo tan especial y por lo mismo, no pasó mucho tiempo para que decidieran unir sus vidas por completo, así que tomaron la decisión de casarse, a pesar de la oposición por parte de la familia de ella por razones que desconozco. Mas eso no les importó en lo absoluto, ya que siguieron sus planes sin importar que los demás se opusieran; yo era uno de los pocos que les apoyaba en todo, porque al final los tres nos convertimos en un grupo inseparable y nos apoyábamos mutuamente.

Cuando su matrimonio cumplió su primer aniversario, mi amigo estaba tan feliz, no imaginas cuanto muchacho: al fin cumpliría su mayor sueño, ella estaba embarazada – a medida que Rob hablaba las lágrimas se acumulaban poco a poco en sus cansados ojos azules – hasta que la esperada fecha del nacimiento llegó, y esa bebé es la mujer que acabas de ver – dijo sonriendo lacónicamente – lamentablemente su felicidad duró muy poco; cuando Liah ya tenía 3 años ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado.

Los tres se habían ido de vacaciones, pero un accidente se llevó sus vidas, mientras que Liah logró salvarse por muy poco. Al principio ella se encontraba muy grave, pero gracias a Dios se recuperó por completo. Tristemente ya nada era lo mismo; con lo pequeña que era no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, me refiero a la muerte de sus padres y como yo, su padrino, no confiaba en nadie mas y ella siempre había sido alguien muy especial para mi, creí que conmigo sería el único con el cual se sentiría realmente protegida, así que decidí convertirme en su tutor.

― Ya veo... – dijo el muchacho algo avergonzado – eres la persona a quien más quiere, eso se nota.

― Gracias, pero nada fue fácil porque con Liah uno nunca sabe; la parte más compleja fue al crecer. Yo la quiero como si fuese mi propia hija, pero nunca se lo he dicho por miedo a lo que pueda contestar, podría pensar que quiero reemplazar a su verdadero padre, no lo sé. La quiero demasiado como para herirla.

Hace dos años ella me dijo que se marcharía de la casa; decidió valerse por sus propios medios; me dijo que me agradecía todos y cada uno de los años que estuve ahí con ella, apoyándola y cuidándola desde que mis amigos, osea, sus padres fallecieron. No quería que se fuera tan pronto, pero ella insistió, diciéndome que no quería seguir abusando de mi cariño y que quería afrontar la vida por sí misma en honor a la memoria de sus padres.

― Ya veo, ahora entiendo muchas cosas – dijo Murtagh en voz baja.

― Y desde entonces vivo solo pero siempre he seguido al pendiente de ella, sin que se diese cuenta claro. Se enfadaría muchísimo, y aunque me duela aceptarlo, me siento muy orgulloso de ella, se ha convertido en toda una mujer. Es decidida, honesta, trabajadora y sobretodo luchadora, nunca se deja abatir, pero lo que más resalta en ella es su sinceridad y cariño, lamentablemente siempre ha sido muy reservada y son contadas las personas que la conocen cómo realmente es, gracias a coraza de frialdad que ella misma ha creado a su alrededor, supongo que por miedo a sufrir.

Hay muchas cosas que solo ella ha experimentado en los dos años que ha vivido sola y que solo ella podría contarte – dijo cansado mientras ya había llegado a la entrada de la pensión – pero bueno, mejor entremos pronto, me muero de hambre y tu debes prepararte para trabajar.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

No sabía con exactitud qué horas de la madrugada eran, pero intuía que no tan tarde. Y hacía muchísimo frío, a pesar de que la lluvia había cesado y el cielo se había despejado. Caminaba completamente solitario por las calles tenuemente iluminadas; iba algo distraído, pero más que nada estaba agotado sicológicamente.

Las diversas emociones que había experimentado hacía tan pocas horas atrás tenían mucho que ver con su estado, pero él lo ignoraba. Sólo al entrar en la pensión, su cuerpo entero recuperó la calidez. Caminó despacio y sigiloso para no despertar a los demás inquilinos de la casa. Así que subió con sigilo a su cuarto, dejó sus cosas encima de una silla y se tendió cómodamente sobre la cama luego de haber dejado la chaqueta y camisa que llevaba puestos tirados encima de una silla.

De entre las tantas cosas que rondaban su confundida mente, vislumbraba con intensidad a Liah. Ella y todo cuanto había vivido; sinceramente no sabía por qué pero se sentía tan cercano a ella como nunca lo había estado con otra persona, y eso que ni siquiera la conocía. Murtagh jamás mantuvo siquiera un lazo de amistad o amor con otra persona aparte de su madre, con quien compartió muy poco, pero a pesar de eso, siempre supo que ella era inmensamente infeliz al lado de Morzan, siendo él su único consuelo. Por eso, no entendía la cercanía que sentía con esa muchacha, alguien que había sufrido tanto o más que él. Antes de enterarse de parte de su historia, creía que sus insultantes reacciones (refiriéndose a la frialdad con la que lo había tratado) eran un mero capricho, pero ahora entendía perfectamente los motivos que ésta tenía para comportarse de aquel modo con él, ahora podía notar la soledad a través de sus ojos, eso que vio justo antes de despedirse.

Por lo menos ella tuvo a alguien que la quería y la cuidaba pensó, sonriendo con tristeza. Eso le concluyó a sentirse un poco mejor, sin embargo, por sus propias experiencias, era sabedor de que no era lo mismo. Si bien, podía imaginar lo que significaba para ella Rob; estaba seguro de que era algo así como lo que él apreciaba a su antiguo maestro: Tornac. Él fue el padre que nunca tuvo, quien realmente se preocupaba por él como un hijo; lamentablemente en su caso, recordó que dicho lazo se destruyó repentinamente con su muerte al tratar de ayudarlo.

Galbatorix resonaba ese nombre en su mente, inundando su ser con un odio imponente y aterrador. Y pensar que alguna vez creí que su mandato era sensato una amargura lo carcomía por haber creído tal atrocidad, por haberse cegado ante la tirana demencia del rey sin siquiera intentar oponérsele cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Arto de sí mismo, se levantó para ir al baño antes de acostarse a dormir; mientras se lavaba la cara, levantó su rostro y lo observó en el espejo que había sobre el lavabo, con la intención de invocar nuevamente la imagen de su dragón.

El espejo se oscureció por completo y ante sus ojos apareció Espina. Su fiel amigo estaba comiéndose un pequeño cervatillo con voracidad, y el lugar donde se encontraba seguía siendo la cueva de Shruikan, quien dormitaba lejos del dragón de fuego. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas establecer contacto con él, pero el esfuerzo fue en vano. Repentinamente la imagen se desvaneció; siendo reemplazada por un enojado Mustafá, quien lo observaba ceñudo.

― ¿Dónde demonios estabas?, ¿no te dije acaso que siempre debías conservar algún pequeño trozo de espejo para poder comunicarme contigo? – reprochó enojado el anciano – he estado horas tratando de encontrarte.

― Necesito trabajar para poder sobrevivir ¿recuerdas? Por cierto, no puedo llevar siempre el espejo porque sería muy sospechoso y peligroso si me descubrieran, me tomarían por loco ¿no crees? – replicó con toda calma y cierta ironía – ¿acaso ya sabes como regresarme? Para eso me buscabas ¿no?

― Pues sí, he descubierto el modo pero, me temo que me tomará algo de tiempo preparar todo – dijo ya más calmado – menos mal nadie sospecha nada hasta el momento, aunque el rey me ha enviado un mensaje: la nota decía que dentro de algunos meses enviara a alguien de confianza para ver tus avances.

― Bueno, eso complica un poco las cosas – dijo el muchacho pensativo mientras se tocaba la barbilla – ...espero que logres llevarme de vuelta antes del plazo.

― Veo que no te alarma mucho la situación, ¿qué pasa?, ¿acaso ya no estas tan desesperado por volver? – dijo el viejo con ironía.

― ¿Qué gano con preocuparme? Eso no resolverá las cosas – puntualizó con calma el muchacho.

― Al parecer la estadía allá te ha hecho madurar chico, que bueno, así no te costará mucho manejar cierta materia que os enseñaré – puntualizó – si es que logras aprenderla.

― ¿Dudas de mis capacidades hechicero? – dijo con sorna – pues te aseguro que aunque no me creas capaz, lamento informarte que nada me es imposible de lograr.

― Mmm, espero que para entonces tu arrogancia te ayude – dijo y luego miro hacia su derecha – me voy, ahora ya sé que si quiero contactarme contigo tendrá que ser a estas horas.

Y sin decir nada, el rostro del brujo se desvaneció y el espejo volvió a la normalidad, mostrándole a Murtagh su propio reflejo. Como había dejado la puerta del baño abierta también podía ver el reflejo de la habitación tenuemente iluminada, donde algo muy pequeño llamó su atención.

Cuando, al llegar, se había sentado en la cama, no se había percatado de que había una pequeña bolsita sobre sus mesita de noche, justo al lado de la pequeña lámpara. Se dirigió hacia ella y se acordó de qué era y de dónde provenía; eran los chocolates que Rob le había sugerido.

No estaba seguro de comérselos en ese mismo instante, no tenía apetito alguno. Aunque dejó que su curiosidad decidiera, por lo tanto optó por probarlos, como Rob le había dicho que eran lo más exquisito en dulces, además, no perdía nada con ello.

Completamente decidido, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a romper el colorido envoltorio del dulce. Lo observó por un momento, fijándose en todas y cada una de sus características, y lo que más le gustó fue su color: un café oscuro muy cálido. Sin más que contemplar se llevó un trozo del chocolate y quedó totalmente maravillado.

Era una sensación deliciosa, jamás había probado algo similar, ni siquiera los mejores manjares de la corte de Galbatorix se le podían igualar; cómo era posible que existiese algo así y que en su mundo no se le conociera en lo absoluto. Jamás había sentido un deleite de placer como ese al probar algo nuevo; ahora entendía a la perfección el fanatismo de Rob, ya que él estaba completamente de acuerdo.

Mientras disfrutaba de los pequeños trocitos del singular manjar, el cual además de su sabor, tenía la capacidad de hacerle recuperar el calor corporal.

Luego de aquel deleite, Murtagh apagó todas las luces y se recostó en la tibia cama, dejando el resto de chocolate encima de la mesita. Cerró los ojos y dejó que lentamente, su conciencia se sumiera en un profundo sueño, rindiéndose completamente ante este.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Tres semanas habían transcurrido ya desde que no soñaba con fragmentos que formaban parte de su pasado, sin embargo, cuando estos resurgían eran cada vez más claros y sombríos. Ahora sabía por qué se sentía sucio, por qué se odiaba a si mismo. Eragon, ¿Qué he hecho? . Cualquier esperanza de recuperar su amistad se había ido, porque ya nada podría ser igual entre ellos; en primer lugar por haber asesinado al rey de los enanos, por lo que ya ni siquiera podría plantearse el volver o no con los vardenos, estaba seguro de que los enanos eran los seres más rencorosos de Alagaësía, y a juzgar por lo que había hecho sabia muy bien que ellos nunca olvidarían el haber matado a Hrothgar; por último, se amargó aún más al recordar la manera en que había tratado a su amigo cuando se enfrentaron en los llanos ardientes. Las barbaridades que había dicho, entre ellas revelarle de esa manera tan cruel a Eragon que ambos eran hijos del traidor Morzan.

De momento nada lograba calmarle desde que recordaba todo, nada excepto alguien que le distraía y conmocionaba cada vez que veía; le ponía ansioso, casi tanto como nervioso.

La había visto solo seis veces posteriormente al extraño encuentro en el supermercado, dado a que él ya había comenzado a encargarse de comprar los víveres semanalmente habiendo aprendido por completo el sistema. Había ido varias veces más pero ella no se encontraba, al parecer no trabajaba ahí todos los días, como Rob más tarde le hubo explicado; a veces tenía días libres y ese era el motivo de su ausencia. Y la verdad, se sentía algo desalentado debido a esto, no obstante, ese día le tenía preparado algo especial.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Cada mañana y noche, o cualquier momento en que se encontrara a solas tenía el hábito de verificar en qué estado se encontraba Espina; desde que podía recordar no sabía si su compañero también lo había logrado, y le preocupaba el hecho de que el rey pudiese darse cuenta de ese cambio. Para su gran satisfacción Espina no se encontraba en la guarida de Shruikan, sino planeando al aire libre y a una velocidad impresionante, pero lamentablemente seguido de cerca por el malvado dragón negro de Galbatorix.

Por lo menos está entrenando y no encerrado ni torturado pensó el joven algo aliviado; le alegraba saber que éste se encontraba bien y en buenas condiciones a pesar de que no soportara la idea de seguir alejado de él. Cada día que pasaba le extrañaba más, anhelaba su compañía, pero sobretodo su comprensión.

De súbito, el timbre de la pensión sonó estruendosamente y le sacó de sus pensamientos. Como Rob ya se había ido temprano a la fábrica y el hombre con el que compartía piso, al cual había visto solo tres veces desde su llegada, extraño de momento le era irrelevante. Se apresuró en abrir, preguntándose quién podía ser a esas horas. Abrió, y frente a sí tenía a un hombre de aspecto flamante, de facciones muy finas y refinadas, solo un par de años mayor que él. Quien además vestía ropas muy elegantes, y eso le daba un aspecto noble, aquello le recordaba mucho a la elfa Arya, por eso al verlo algo en él le era tan familiar; solo ella tenía exactamente ese mismo aire de fría hermosura. Aunque a diferencia de ella aquel hombre era más afable.

― Buenas tardes. Disculpe, pero estoy buscando al señor Robert McKennit, ¿podría hablar con él? – preguntó amablemente el desconocido – es acerca del cuarto del tercer piso que suelo arrendar. Soy el señor Lars.

Lo había pillado de improvisto, sobretodo respecto a Rob, sabía que su nombre era Robert pero no conocía el resto.

― Hummm...los siento pero él no se encuentra en estos momentos – y era verdad – pero si quiere puede venir como a las 18:30, a esa hora ya estará aquí.

― Muchas gracias – dijo sonriendo – hasta luego entonces – y sin decir más se marchó.

― Nos vemos – respondió el muchacho con educación antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta.

Cuando se dirigía a almorzar meditaba acerca de lo que haría por la tarde; limpiaría un poco la cocina, y luego tomaría una ducha antes de irse a trabajar, pero su concentración se vio interrumpida nuevamente cuando volvió a retumbar el escandaloso timbre. Del susto, casi se cae al tropezar con el tapete que estaba junto a la puerta. Supuso que de nuevo era aquel hombre, pero para su gran asombro era la persona que menos esperaba en ese momento.

Al verla sintió una extraña punzada en el pecho, como si tuviese clavado un puñal, pero no sabía si eso le causaba dolor; sin embargo, esta vez algo había cambiado en ella, estaba muy agitada y tenía las mejillas muy coloradas.

― Hola – dijo ella con una leve sonrisa – disculpa pero estoy buscando a Rob.

― Porque mejor no entras, hace mucho frío – le sugirió – te estas congelando.

― Gracias – dijo ella mientras él la dejaba pasar – hummm...veo que Rob ya no guarda mucho los recuerdos – dijo abatida al fijarse en los muebles y las paredes y notar que en ellas ya no se hallaban las fotos en las que ella aparecía, todos los recuerdos de su infancia.

― ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó el muchacho tratando de ser indiferente, cosa que le resultaba terriblemente complicado, ya que sus esfuerzos eran totalmente en vano, sobretodo al verla así, cansada, triste y enferma, por lo que prefirió cambiarle el tema – ¿quieres algo de beber?

― Por nada, solo fue un comentario en voz alta – respondió mientras agachaba la mirada, tratando de evitar más preguntas. Más, al elevarla para aceptar algo de beber, las miradas de ambos se conectaron, fundiéndose cada vez un lazo de mayor intensidad, como si las palabras no fueran necesarias para que sus indescifrables ojos verdes y los cautivantes ojos grises de ella se conocieran; con todo eso, Murtagh se aturdió al darse cuenta de que su pulso aumentaba de frecuencia, se sentía tremendamente ansioso. Intentó poner en orden su cabeza, creyendo que lo sucedido era porque temía a esos ojos; no quería volver a ver la frialdad en ellos, y por eso, esta vez fue él quien rompió esa conexión mientras ella solo se limitó a sentarse en el sofá a descansar un momento – podrías darme un vaso de agua por favor – dijo agitada.

― Por supuesto, vuelvo enseguida.

Mientras sacaba el vaso y le llenaba de agua fresca, la escuchó toser un poco. Cuando estuvo listo, volvió junto a ella y se quedó de pié, apoyado sobre la pared justo al lado del ventanal en frente de ella, el cual dejaba contemplar las calles.

― ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó preocupado al notar una ligera mueca de dolor en su rostro luego de que comenzara a beberse el agua.

― Claro, solo estoy algo cansada y además de eso, resfriada – respondió intentando quitarle importancia al asunto – pero no es nada grave.

Cuando ya se hubo terminado todo el incoloro líquido, se dispuso a devolverle el vaso al muchacho, haciendo inevitable el roce de sus manos. Acongojado, Murtagh sintió sus manos terriblemente frías, sin mencionar lo pálidas que las tenía. La miró a la cara y notó que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rosadas. Estaba seguro de que algo no andaba bien pero no quiso seguir interrogándola por no incomodarla.

― Muchas gracias – dijo ella poniéndose de pie – tenía mucha sed – concluyó con alivio.

― Lamento no haber podido ayudar en algo más – repuso el muchacho con tristeza debido a que no quería que se fuese tan pronto – como Rob no está, no creo que te sea de mucha ayuda.

― ¿Sabes? La verdad no se me había ocurrido que tu le dijeras a qué he venido – dijo ella un poco más decaída – podrías decirle que, si me puede dejar escrita una de sus recetas para aliviar rápidamente el resfrío. He utilizado las medicinas, pero se demoran bastante en surtir efecto – le explicó antes de que viniera otro ataque de tos – ¿estarás mañana a esta misma hora?

― Si.

― Entonces le dices que por favor te la deje a ti, así mañana me paso antes de irme al trabajo para recogerlo – dijo la chica – nos vemos.

― Bien. Hasta luego.

Finalmente se estrecharon las manos como despedida y una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro del jinete, a pesar de lo intranquilo que estaba por su estado. Luego le acompañó hasta la puerta. Y contempló aliviado que había cesado de llover momentáneamente.

― No me gustaría verte así – fue lo último que la muchacha dijo sonriendo justificando el hecho de no haberse despedido como la vez anterior. Luego se marchó a paso apresurado.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Las horas transcurrieron con lentitud durante el resto de la abochornada tarde y el muchacho, sin obtener éxito alguno en su intento por distraerse, se sentía angustiado, algo en su interior le inquietaba.

Luego de que la muchacha se hubo marchado, decidió tumbarse a descansar un rato pero como no tenía mucho apetito, bajó a la cocina y comió algo ligero, dejándola luego totalmente ordenada. Hasta que Rob al fin llegó. Y por su aspecto tampoco se veía muy saludable, pero su constante optimismo y energía opacaba la situación.

― Válgame Dios! ... Hay un tráfico tan odioso allá afuera; me duele un poco la cabeza – dijo el hombre bostezando – ¿cómo ha ido el día chico?

― Pues..bien, pero vinieron dos personas a buscarte hoy.

― ¿De veras? – dijo con curiosidad – ¿quienes?

― La primera fue un hombre llamado Lars, necesitaba hablar contigo acerca de la habitación del tercer piso. Como no estabas y no sabia nada al respecto le dije que viniera en media hora más – dijo el muchacho observando el reloj en la pared que en esos momentos anunciaba las 6 de la tarde.

― Vaya!...Yo ya creía que no vendría nunca. Se suponía que iba a llegar antes, él es el hombre del que parece te hablé el primer día que llegaste. Era él quien ocupaba el cuarto donde te quedaste por esos días. En fin, gracias por decirle; y ¿quién más vino?

― Liah.

― Mmm...que extraño, hace mucho que no pasa seguido por acá.

― Me dijo que necesitaba pedirte una receta casera para aliviar el resfrío; no la vi muy bien que digamos – admitió preocupado.

― Más raro aún... hace tiempo yo le di esas recetas – dijo pensativo – supongo que se le extraviaron... – dijo pensativo – ¿cómo la viste?

― Igual que siempre – dijo algo avergonzado.

― Jajaja..no..yo me refería a su salud chico – le divirtió la respuesta, pero luego se puso serio – ¿estaba muy mal?

― No lo sé – respondió abatido, aunque sabía muy bien que no estaba tan bien como ella quería aparentar. Por lo que pudo sentir estaba realmente enferma, pero no quería inquietar al pobre viejo para no causarle daño.

― Mmm..si vino hasta aquí no creo que halla sido irrelevante..me preocupa – dijo Rob afligido – desearía ir ahora por mi propia cuanta pero tengo que hablar con Lars, es importante y no sé si llegue a venir otra vez; me dejaste preocupado chico.

― Si quieres yo se la entrego – estaba encantado de tener una buena excusa para poder verla nuevamente y así saber cómo se encontraba.

― ¿En serio?...no sabes cuanto te lo agradecería, no quisiera que su salud empeorase siendo que esa receta puede ayudarle; y mientras más pronto la ingiera, mucho mejor. Realmente te lo agradezco chico.

― Solo dame 15 minutos para ir a cambiarme y bajo enseguida – dijo mientras Rob le miraba con agradecimiento y una sonrisa fugaz y cómplice pasaba por su cansado rostro.

Subió y bajó rápidamente para tomar una breve ducha; solo para refrescarse un poco y cambiarse ropa. Luego de que todos sus músculos se relajaran gracias al agua tibia deslizándose sobre él, una agradable sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

Subió con una toalla puesta en la parte inferior de su pálido y trabajado cuerpo para cambiarse; mientras escogía qué ponerse que fuera adecuado al clima ― aquel día había estado muy nublado y frío ― se sentía extraño y algo frívolo al preguntarse qué le quedaba mejor, porque verdaderamente le interesaba verse bien, causarle una buena impresión; no utilizando vestimentas demasiado llamativas o extravagantes, sino más bien algo discreto que lo hiciera ver atractivo, aunque daba igual para los demás; a él cualquier cosa le quedaba bien.

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones se sintió un poco ridículo, sobretodo dado el hecho de que se encontraba haciendo cosas que jamás pensó, pero en el fondo no le importaba. Tan solo quería verla, lo deseaba febrilmente. Además había quedado muy preocupado al verla tan cansada y decaída, aunque ella lo negase con necedad.

Finalmente se decidió por sus pantalones favoritos, los más cómodos de todos: vaqueros negros; y una camisa blanca de tela gruesa perfecta para el clima, abotonada solo hasta un poco más arriba de la zona pulmonar, y por último una chaqueta de cuero del mismo negro que los pantalones.

Se miró en el espejo – algo poco frecuente en él – pero dada la situación era comprensible. Aquello fue algo sistemático de lo cual no se había percatado; como quedó satisfecho con su reflejo tal cual, decidió dejar su oscuro cabello completamente húmedo.

― Listo – avisó a Rob, quien lo miró muy sorprendido; y no tanto por su apariencia, sino más bien por el hecho de que estuviera tan ansioso. Pero gracias a sus soberbias capacidades de disimulo, Murtagh no notó la sorpresa en sus ojos.

― Yo también – dijo entregándole un pequeño cuadernillo – debes ir al supermercado chico – consultando al reloj que se hallaba en la pared del hall – a esta hora debe estar allí trabajando, estoy seguro.

― Esta bien – dijo encaminándose a las resbaladizas calles de Londres en un día tan melancólico – luego nos vemos.

― Vale, y dile que me avise cualquier cosa por favor, es tan obstinada como su padre y no le gusta para nada aceptar ayuda – dijo el viejo sonriendo con tristeza.

― Yo le digo, no te preocupes...

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

El trayecto hasta el lugar lo recordaba a la perfección, no era por nada que era un experto viajero y ubicarse en cualquier espacio le resultaba excesivamente fácil. Tan solo demoró diez minutos en llegar hasta allí.

El gentío era tremendo y al entrar al lugar no podía vislumbrarla con facilidad, hasta que se acercó un poco más a la caja donde ella usualmente solía estar y por fin logró ubicarle; Murtagh ya estaba temiendo que hubiese salido más temprano aunque según Rob, ella tenía todos los días, de lunes a viernes, exactamente el mismo horario.

No pudo acercarse más por razones obvias; las demás personas ocupaban casi todo el espacio formando largas hileras, por lo que el muchacho decidió esperar a que ella saliera y así poder entregarles la libreta y el mensaje de Rob.

Cuando solo faltaban cinco minutos para que ella apareciese por la puerta privada del personal, se puso a lloviznar moderadamente. Para no quedar empapado se situó bajo el pequeño techo de una farmacia cercana al supermercado, y desde ahí podía observar perfectamente la puerta.

Cada minutos que pasaba se hacía eterno, cosa que no pudo aplacar las ansias del jinete, sino incrementarlas aún mas, solo por su deseo de encontrarse con la muchacha; hasta que por fin ésta se dejó ver.

Permaneció estático por unos momentos, solo observándola caminar. Llevaba vaqueros ―como de costumbre azules― y un abrigo azul zafiro muy oscuro tan largo que llegaba hasta sus rodillas, mientras que su cabello liso y oscuro estaba tomado el dos pequeñas coletas a cada lado de su cabeza, cayéndole sobre los hombros; lo que le daba un atisbo de inocencia y cierto toque juguetón que a él le agradó bastante, era como si fuese una niña con cuerpo de mujer.

La observó sigilosamente mientras ella buscaba algo dentro del pequeño morral que siempre llevaba consigo. Aunque finalmente no sacó nada; al parecer solo trataba de cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia su casa, Murtagh por fin se decidió a hablarle, a pesar de los nervios que lo carcomían. Caminó con paso firme siguiéndola cautelosamente para no asustarla, hasta que ya no pudo más con las ganas de acercársele más. Por lo que se plantó a su lado y mantuvo su paso.

La única reacción que pudo vislumbrar en su pálido rostro fue un triste sonrisa, la cual no supo muy bien cómo interpretar; pero quería saber, averiguar qué significaba en ella, no podía quedarse con esas dudas que lo afligían en cada momento que ella se apoderaba de sus pensamientos.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? – soltó con extrema delicadeza para no ahuyentarle. Al principio Murtagh creyó que no afloraría respuesta alguna departe de la muchacha, sin embargo el silencio que había entre ambos le agradaba; caminar a su lado sin decir nada era algo que no sabía cómo explicar, tan solo sentía que su compañía lo serenaba y complacía. Hasta que ella sin previo aviso se detuvo. Murtagh pensó que algo le había molestado, por lo que se giró, quedando justo enfrente de ella, quien permanecía cabizbaja.

Resignado y herido por el fracaso del encuentro, comenzó a caminar lentamente en dirección contraria. Pero su sorpresa fue considerable al escuchar un débil susurro al pasar a su lado. Y como esto le pilló de improviso, no supo muy bien lo que ella había pronunciado ni mucho menos responderle.

― No lo sé – repitió alzando la vista en dirección al muchacho que la miraba desconcertado.

― ¿Quieres que me marche? – dijo comprensivo y sereno, pero a la vez triste por no poder ayudarle. Él tenía la facultad como jinete de entablar un vínculo con la mente de ella y descubrir qué le ocurría, pero solo por dos motivos se oponía a recurrir a esto; primero porque era algo sumamente maleducado, incluso sabiendo que ella no podría darse cuenta, de todas formas no le agradaba la idea; y segundo porque tenía miedo, ya que lo que pudiera encontrar en sus pensamientos y recuerdos talvez no le gustaría.

― ¿Quieres marcharte?

Sorprendido con la respuesta, se encogió de hombros. Nunca pensó que contestaría algo así ya que estaba seguro que le diría que sí quería estar a solas, por lo que solo se miró las manos y respondió – eso depende de ti.

Una débil pero sincera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica, gesto que Murtagh interpretó como algo positivo, algo que hizo renacer una extraña sensación de esperanza en su interior.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar con paso lento sin siquiera hablar, solo acompañándose el uno al otro. Murtagh ―algo nervioso a veces― la miraba de reojo, pero ella seguía avanzando con el rostro casi inexpresivo, a no ser por los repentinos gestos de dolor en su pálido rostro, un dolor físico que Murtagh percibía perfectamente.

― La verdad, no me he sentido muy bien que digamos durante la tarde – respondió la muchacha despacio – pero estoy segura de que cuando llegue a descansar me sentiré mejor.

― Ya veo... – dijo el chico sin hacerle saber que él ya sabía eso por como la notó en la mañana y que también podía sentirlo en esos momentos – ...bueno, Rob quería venir por sí mismo pero no pudo, y como sabía que necesitabas la medicina... – no continuó hablando por la reacción que repentinamente ella tuvo. Se había detenido mirando hacia el lado contrario del muchacho ofendida. Murtagh también se detuvo sin entender el motivo por el cual había reaccionado de esa manera, hasta cuando ella habló pudo comprender.

― Que lástima que Rob no pudiese, no tenías para que molestarte en venir hasta aquí entonces – estaba sentida pero afligida – de veras lo siento.

― ¿Acaso crees que vine solo porque según tú él me lo pidió? – respondió con una media sonrisa el jinete, entendiendo a la perfección lo que ella acababa de decir y también sorprendido de lo que él mismo respondió.

― ¿Por qué otro motivo podría ser entonces? – dijo ella mirándolo con intensidad y cierta rabia a los ojos, como queriendo adivinar la respuesta – no veo otro motivo razonable por el que tendrías que venir.

― Solo me ofrecí porque sé que Rob está muy preocupado y no quería que te agravaras – mintió descaradamente evitando mirarla a la cara sintiéndose por primera vez en su vida como un niño temeroso.

― Pues por favor dile que no se preocupe – Liah empezaba a sentirse aun más débil pero eso nunca lo admitiría – dime, ¿te entregó a ti la receta?, si es así por favor dámela, ya estamos muy cerca y puedo llegar sola, no te preocupes – dijo decepcionada.

En segundos, todo había sido malinterpretado, pero no sabía qué hacer, por lo que optó por dejar las cosas así para no empeorarlas aún más.

Sacó la pequeña libretita del bolsillo de su pantalón para entregársela, pero quedó muy asustado al notar que apenas se sostenía en pié, y lo peor fue al tocar su mano cuando le entregaba dicho objeto. La fiebre aumentaba alarmantemente.

Sin prestar atención a las protestas de Liah y, como ya estaban muy cerca de la casa, le ayudó a llegar hasta la puerta, incluso a pesar de que ella lo miró con odio y le dijo muy agitada que la dejara en paz.

― Gracias – dijo contrayendo una mueca de dolor y aún algo molesta – ya puedes irte. Estoy bien.

― Esta bien, pero sabes que puedes contar conmigo si lo necesitas – mientras se volteaba pudo percibir lo confusa que estaba, estaba enojada pero en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y deseos no quería que él se fuera.

Cuando estaba a punto de cruzar la calle, volteó para comprobar si ya había entrado pero se estremeció al verla agachada al lado de la puerta entreabierta. Intentando inhalar grandes cantidades de oxígeno por la boca.

Por supuesto, el muchacho se devolvió y le ayudó a levantarse, y de no ser porque ella estaba semiinconsciente habría apostado lo que fuese a que le habría gritado que se marchase.

Con delicadeza tomó su brazo y la colocó sobre su espalda; tal y como imaginaba, su peso era tan ligero como el de un gato. Empujó despacio la puerta para poder entrar, y tomó las llaves con la que ella había abierto la puerta de entrada, solo así supo el número de su habitación. Pasados cinco minutos, finalmente logró dar con ella, en el cuarto y último piso, y de hecho, aquella era el único apartamento en este.

La habitación de la muchacha, iluminada por las luces del pasillo, era similar a la suya, con la diferencia de que en las paredes de la pequeña sala de estar, se hallaban muchos afiches de bandas y cantantes que dedujo eran sus favoritos; además era mucho más amplia y con tres habitaciones más, la cocina, el baño y su habitación.

Como ya estaba oscuro, encendió las luces para no tropezar con nada mientras entraba en su espacio. Nuevamente y con mucho cuidado la bajó de su espalda y le quitó el abrigo medio húmedo. Abrió la cama y la acomodó en ella. Observó su estado y acongojado, vio cómo su rostro estaba empapado y sus mejillas habían ya adquirían un tono colorado; necesitaba con urgencia ingerir algo que le estabilizara la temperatura antes de que le dieran convulsiones, por lo que tuvo que despertarla para preguntarle donde estaban las medicinas. Al principio se asustó de ver que ella no reaccionaba pero poco a poco fue recuperando la conciencia.

― Yo las buscaré y prepararé la receta de Rob – le dijo con suavidad intentando no ponerse aun mas nervioso, preparar recetas no era una de sus mejores habilidades, en realidad era lo que le costaba más, pero esta vez no podía fallar – intenta cambiarte, necesitas ropa seca y por favor recuéstate – a lo cual ella accedió poco a poco.

Fue a la pequeña cocina y buscó los ingredientes que Rob señalaba en sus apuntes; contento de haberlos encontrado todos procedió a la preparación. Al principio no le estaba resultando, pero a medida que avanzaba, lograba dar con los pasos correctos de la preparación, en la cual finalmente tendría que quedar un líquido entre amarillento y verdoso. Parecido a la limonada pero era algo mucho más concentrado. Cuando al fin ya la tuvo lista, se dispuso a buscar las medicinas donde la muchacha le indicó.

Le tomó media hora tener todo listo; cuando salió de la cocina llevaba en ambas manos las dos cosas requeridas. Golpeo despacio su puerta y ella le dejó pasar.

Le conmovió enormemente verla sentada en la orilla de su cama con una polera y pantalones delgados color canela con flores, suponiendo que aquello era su pijama. Lucía aún más inocente y cándida de lo usual, algo que a él le gustó mucho.

― Aquí tienes – dijo tendiéndole ambas cosas.

― Gracias – respondió cansada, mientras ingería unas diminutas bolitas color verde y luego se bebía todo el contenido del líquido preparado por el muchacho sin hacer ningún gesto de desagrado – de verdad muchas gracias, pero ya es muy tarde – dijo señalando el reloj en su mesita de noche – ¿no deberías irte al pub?

― No te preocupes por eso – dijo él, sabiendo muy bien qué horas eran pero ya había decidido cuidarla hasta cerciorarse de que se encontrase bien, no podía dejarla sola – espero que te sientas mejor, pero por ahora debes recostarte y descansar, solo así te recuperarás.

Sin decir nada más ella se arropó e intentó dormir, y él volvió a la cocina para limpiar y ordenar lo que necesitó usar.

Cuando hubo terminado, decidió pasar la noche allí ―no sin antes contar con su autorización― velando que ella se encontrase por lo menos mejor, así que fue a descansar a un pequeño sofá que estaba en la sala de estar. Cuando se tendió en este, el agotamiento físico y mental que había experimentado lo arrebató, llevándolo directamente al regazo de Morfeo.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Sobresaltado, despertó abruptamente en medio de la madrugada luego de haber tenido otra pesadilla, recordando esta vez la dolorosa tortura que le habían propiciado los gemelos mientras estuvo cautivo en poder del rey.

Se levantó del sofá y fue al baño a lavarse las pequeñas gotas de sudor en su rostro; cuando volvía de este hacia el living, unos fugaces rayitos de luz le distrajeron al pasar frente a la habitación de Liah.

Entreabrió muy despacio la puerta de ésta, solo con la intención de entrar y cerrar las cortinas que dejaban entrar la tenue luz por la ventana, iluminando los rincones de la habitación. Cuando se dispuso a salir, no pudo evitar sus ansias por contemplarla dormir. Su tranquilidad y mejoría se reflejaban en su rostro, al parecer ya estaba recuperando su palidez poco a poco. Algo agradable sintió en su interior al notar lo hermosa que realmente era, tanto despierta como dormida. Su sedoso y oscuro cabello se deslizaba perfectamente por una de sus mejillas. Aquella sensación le asustó al darse cuenta de cuanto los finos y pálidos labios de la muchacha lo atraían como ningunos otros lo habían hecho antes. Anhelaba con fervor besarlos, deseaba más que nada poder abrazarla.

Fue en ese momento cuando entendió sus sentimientos y supo que ella era un regalo en su vida, su oportunidad de ser feliz, la esperanza que él jamás había tenido.

Luchar por hacer justicia nunca había tenido mucho sentido hasta antes de conocerla y ver que, a pesar de todo lo malo en su vida, todos sus momentos de infelicidad y desdicha podían desaparecer cuando ella estaba cerca.

Lo único que se le vino a la mente en ese instante fue algo que él jamás se habían preguntado: _¿acaso eso era a lo cual llamaban amor?_ ...

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	9. Chapter 09 Things I can’t denyMemorie

09 THINGS I CAN'T DENY…MEMORIES I WISH TO FORGET...FEELINGS I WANNA KNOW…

( COSAS QUE NO PUEDO NEGAR…RECUERDOS QUE DESEO OLVIDAR…SENTIMIENTOS QUE QUIERO CONOCER...)

Sus pasos resonaban sonoramente por el frío y solitario pasillo mientras avanzaba tranquilamente para presentar una justificación a su falta del día anterior.

Tocó suavemente la puerta de la administración, y segundos mas tarde se escuchó una voz que ya le era familiar, hablando muy bajito para dejarle pasar.

El muchacho, abrió lentamente la puerta y se encontró de cara con Andrew, sentado detrás de su escritorio y jugando distraídamente con sus dedos mientras le observaba seriamente. Murtagh entendía perfectamente esa reacción ya que había faltado sin siquiera dar una explicación previa.

Por lo que comenzó a relatarle los acontecimientos del día anterior y por consecuente, los motivos por los cuales no había asistido a su turno y posteriormente a disculparse. Al principio, Andrew no estaba muy contento, pero a medida que el muchacho avanzaba en su relato, el rostro del hombre fue serenándose.

― Realmente lo siento, no volverá a pasar – dijo con su característica madurez – pero le ruego que entienda que no podía dejarla sola en esas condiciones, no tenía a quien recurrir.

― ¿Cómo sigue? – preguntó Andrew algo preocupado.

― La fiebre ya bajó pero podría volver e incluso empeorar si no se cuida bien – dijo aliviado, pero luego esbozó una sonrisa muy disimulada al recordar su reacción en la mañana – la verdad, me costó una enormidad convencerla de que permaneciera en reposo y que descansara.

― Ya me imagino – ya casi había desaparecido la seriedad con la que recibió al muchacho en su oficina – la conozco poco, pero sé muy bien lo testaruda que es con respecto a su trabajo. Es bueno ser responsable pero Liah se va a los extremos.

Aquel comentario le causó gracia, recordándole lo que últimamente había vivido o mejor dicho, sentido por ella. Cuan grande podía ser el giro de su perspectiva frente a una vida vacía y llena de tristeza hasta antes de conocerla y descubrir lo que podía significar para él. Su cálida sonrisa, la melodía en su voz y la profundidad de su alma reflejada en sus ojos, para cualquier hombre podían significar más que todas las riquezas que anhela; pero para Murtagh, ella significaba más que su propia libertad, su mayor tesoro, y el único que rehusaba a perder, pero si era Liah quien la pedía, gustoso se la concedería. Repentinamente, la ola de pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza, se vieron interrumpidos por la voz del administrador, quien lo observaba con la curiosidad brillando en los ojos.

― Y...en estos momentos ¿está a solas o hay alguien cuidándola?

― Rob está con ella, luego iría a trabajar y volvería a casa de ella para cuidarla por la noche. Sin embargo.. – lo siguiente lo dijo con mucho respeto y cautela, su voz sonaba preocupada – quisiera pedirle permiso, aunque sea solo por mañana, para hacerme cargo de ella. Lamentablemente a Rob le negaron un permiso temporal y eso podría afectar a su salud; a su edad, el estar preocupado todo el día sin poder hacer mucho, no le hace nada bien.

Ante esto Andrew lo miró inquisitivamente aún más curioso, pero esta vez con tomando la seriedad correspondiente. Se levantó de su escritorio y caminó en dirección opuesta al muchacho, es decir, hacía la ventana que daba al parque; quedando así de espaldas a Murtagh.

― No te preocupes, puedes tomarte un descanso. Hasta la fecha haz sido muy responsable y esos meritos merecen ser recompensados. Aunque, solo pueden ser tres días como máximo, ya que Josie se marchará por una semana a casa de su hermano menor, que desgraciadamente también está enfermo – dijo, y luego lo miró con amabilidad – no te preocupes por la paga ya que sólo te descontaré el haber faltado ayer... – dijo sincero, mientras se acercaba un poco más para quedar frente a frente, dejando reaparecer algo de la seriedad en su tono de hablar – pero por favor necesito que me avises si es que hay una próxima vez, claro que sólo si es por razones de fuerza mayor como lo fue esta situación.

― Muchas gracias.

― Pero te reitero que solo pueden ser tres días a partir de mañana; además hoy debes reemplazar a Paul, él se hizo cargo de tu turno anoche.

― Por supuesto – dijo agradecido y jubiloso a la vez, acercándose a la puerta para marcharse a almorzar y a hablar con Rob para despreocuparle – entonces me presento hoy a la misma hora ¿no?

― Así es – dijo Andrew mientras le tendía la mano en señal de acuerdo – por favor dile a Liah que no se preocupe por venir este sábado, yo me las arreglaré con los muchachos; prefiero que descanse y se recupere completamente.

Murtagh agradecido por el buen trato, estrechó la mano que aquel joven hombre le tendía, no solo por él, sino también por saber que así, tal vez podría pasar más tiempo con ella, en el caso de que ella aceptase, algo de lo cual no estaba muy seguro. Para él, Liah era totalmente impredecible.

Respetuosamente salió del despacho del administrador, pero para su gran asombro, Louis estaba justo delante de él con un semblante bastante alterado. Ya no sonreía como la ves en que Alan los había presentado a él y los del grupo. La forma en que lo miraba tenía un cierto dejo de desprecio e ironía que intentó disimular con una sonrisa forzada, pero era obvio que estaba enojado; Murtagh no tenía la necesidad de inmiscuirse en su mente para saberlo; veía la sombra de la desconfianza en sus ojos. Aunque claro, lo que sí no tenía idea eran las razones por las que lo miraba de aquel modo. Pero dado a las circunstancias, poco le importaba saber cuáles eran, así que continuó su camino con paso firme y decidido, sin siquiera pronunciar un saludo.

Mientras se alejaba, escuchó que la puerta se cerraba con un débil crujido. Oyó voces pero siguió caminando hasta salir a la ahora soleada mañana que inundaba las calles con sus radiantes rayos de luz. No podía negarlo; los días como ese eran hermosos, más él prefería los nublados, ellos poseían una conexión especial con su vida, sus sentimientos y le agradaba esa bella y triste armonía reflejada en el cielo. Cosa que le alegraba a su manera.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Su mirada se perdía en el cielo que daba vista de la ventana de su habitación, que por la mañana había estado soleado pero a medida que la tarde avanzaba, se tornaba opaco y gris, tal como a ella le gustaba en esa época del año. Le encantaban estas temporadas de clima mas o menos fríos, en los que ahora anhelaba estar fuera caminando sin rumbo alguno, solo dejándose llevar por sus pies, disfrutando de las pequeñas y finas gotas de lluvia helada que avecinaban tormenta. Sentir la refrescante brisa que le acompañaba en esos paseos en los que deseaba alejarse de todo y de todos; sin pensar en lo que la mortificaba a diario.

Recostada en su cama se preguntaba, tal y como había hecho una infinidad de veces antes, si hubiese sido mejor no haber despertado luego del accidente, para así no encontrarse con la realidad que le esperaba; nadie sabía realmente cuanto había sufrido la muerte de sus padres, todos creían que por ser tan pequeña no lograría recordarles, pero todos se equivocaban, y ella lo prefería así. No permitiría jamás que alguien sintiese lástima por aquello. Solo había una persona que la conocía tan bien como para entender su dolor, y ese era Rob, el único hombre al cual podía querer como si fuese un padre. Pero a pesar de sentir un cariño sincero de su parte, la situación la hacia sentir culpable; Rob tuvo que hacerse cargo de ella, convirtiéndola repentinamente en su responsabilidad; y para Liah, atar el cariño de aquel modo era cruel, no solo porque él era el único indicado para cuidarla, sino porque ambos habían sufrido terriblemente aquella pérdida, era bastante injusto.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos tratando de no pensar en ello, pero su estado actual tampoco le ayudaba a sentirse mejor, a pesar de que la fiebre hubiese bajado considerablemente, y todo gracias al muchacho que la perturbaba tanto en su presencia como en su ausencia.

Liah seguía sin poder explicarse por qué tanta preocupación de su parte, ya que los dos eran unos perfectos desconocidos, sin embargo y sin darse cuenta, ambos habían creado una conexión muy especial, la cual nació desde el día en que se vieron por primera vez. Era por eso que Liah estaba tan agobiada; inconscientemente se negaba a aceptar algo así, sobretodo a comprenderlo, tenía demasiado miedo de lo que todo esto pudiese avecinar si terminaba dominando su incertidumbre. Por eso prefería dejarse llevar por la racionalidad, por su cabeza, y así, obedecerle a esta sin importar el resultado. Así era la manera de cómo ocultar sus inquietudes, miedos y sentimientos ante todo lo que la rodeaba; el haber madurado a tan temprana edad y todo lo que había vivido últimamente le hizo desarrollar esta asombrosa habilidad, o mejor dicho, este defecto que le impedía confiar en las personas.

Abrió los ojos y se encontró de lleno con una conmovedora imagen del paisaje; logrando de ese modo despejar su mente, solo gracias a los hermosos cambios de colores y matices grisáceos del cielo al irse oscureciendo poco a poco. Era un espectáculo del cual gustaba disfrutar a diario, y mientras, el cansancio le iba cobrando sus fuerzas. La resistencia de sus ojos menguaba ante la perspectiva de un tranquilo y merecido descanso, por lo que comenzaron a cerrarse con pronta lentitud.

Pasadas un par de horas, sintió como una fría brisa le hizo estremecer. Alguien entraba sigilosamente en su habitación; se inclinó y miró con atención, logrando divisar la figura de quien esperaba desde hacía rato.

― Siento haberte despertado – se disculpó el hombre amablemente – ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Rob acercándosele para luego palpar la temperatura de su frente y comprobar que no hubiese fiebre.

― Mejor, gracias – contestó a pesar de sentir mucho frío.

El silencio se apoderaba de aquel lugar y de ambos sujetos; mientras él le arropaba, ella mantenía la vista perdida en el ya oscurecido horizonte.

― He pedido un permiso para poder cuidarte por mañana también, pero no pude conseguirlo – dijo decepcionado, aunque cauteloso ante la respuesta o reacción que tendría Liah con su siguiente propuesta – sé muy bien que crees que no tenemos para que tomarnos molestias, te conozco demasiado como para no saberlo, sin embargo quisiera pedirte un pequeño favor...respecto a eso – ante lo cual ella enarcó sus cejas como adivinando lo que se avecinaba, pero luego hizo un gesto de indiferencia por lo que el hombre prosiguió – ... no rechaces la ayuda del muchacho, que por pequeña que sea, es muy útil; yo solo podré quedarme por hoy, pero a él si le dieron un permiso corto..

Sorprendida y algo molesta por todo aquello se limitó a responderle indiferentemente.

― ¿Qué quieres decir Rob? – dijo un poco agitada – ¿le pediste que me cuidara¿por qué lo hiciste?..no lo entiendo¿cómo pudiste pedirle a un total desconocido tal cosa?

― En primer lugar, no te enojes porque yo no le pedí absolutamente nada – ella le miró perpleja y él le explicó – justo antes de venir para acá, fui a buscar algunas cosas a casa para quedarme esta noche aquí, y fue entonces cuando él se acercó a decirme que no me preocupara por intentar nuevamente conseguir un permiso, ya que él sí lo había logrado...Andrew le ha dado tres días de descanso y me dijo que él podría quedarse contigo..solo si tu aceptabas claro – contestó tranquilamente.

― Sigo sin entender – dijo exasperada – ¿por qué?...puedo cuidarme sola – lo cual era mentira, porque ella aún se encontraba débil, no obstante su orgullo era mucho mayor – además apenas y lo conozco Rob...

― Desconozco sus razones pero creo que quiere ayudarnos a ambos...y en segundo lugar no te encuentras en condiciones de cuidarte a ti misma; y por último confió en él porque me ha demostrado que sus intenciones son buenas y honestas – dijo con una disimulada sonrisa – deberías agradecerle. Si no te hubiese cuidado anoche, quien sabe cómo estarías ahora.

Resignada, pero a la vez algo entusiasta al haber encontrado sin querer la manera de conocer las verdaderas intenciones del muchacho, aceptó la ayuda, aunque a regañadientes.

Aquella conversación la había dejado agotada, y la vista se le tornaba borrosa a medida que las nauseas tentaban con resurgir nuevamente.

Se acomodó en su cama, solo envuelta por sus tibias sabanas mientras Rob se levantaba a buscarle una manta para arroparla; sus pensamientos giraban y chocaban provocando un efecto de colisión parecida al contacto entre la materia y la antimateria, generando destellos que luego eran reemplazados por las penumbras de su habitación. Fue así como el sueño fue venciéndola poco a poco, hasta que lo único que permaneció en su mente fue una simple pregunta sin responder.

¿Por qué razón el destino ―si es que este existía, cosa en la que ella no creía― se empeñaba tanto en relacionarla de aquella manera con ese muchacho, de quién no sabía absolutamente nada, pero a quien sinceramente sentía tan cercano?

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Agotado por haber llegado tan tarde a casa, ya que tuvo que cubrir las horas que Paul cumplió por él la noche anterior, y también abatido de tanto ajetreo, caminó directamente a su habitación y se desplomó en la cama.

Pocas horas después despertó abruptamente empapado en sudor a causa de otra pesadilla, o mejor dicho, otro de sus recuerdos; esta vez de las burlas y torturas que los gemelos le causaban en la presencia de Galbatorix, solo para obligarles a él y Espina a jurarle lealtad.

Perturbado, se levantó al sanitario para lavarse la cara y ver a Espina en el espejo. Logró serenarse solo después de cerciorarse de que éste se encontraba bien y fuera de peligro ―una costumbre inconsciente que Murtagh había adoptado en este lugar cada vez que solía tener pesadillas; solo así lograba calmar momentáneamente sus inquietudes― .

Ese día se cumplía un mes exacto desde que no hablaban, y cada vez veía más lejano el día en que pudiera compartir nuevamente aventuras y pensamientos con él. Y ahora, algo dentro de él le hacía sentir que le traicionaba, ya que Murtagh no sabía a ciencia cierta si quería volver tan pronto realmente.

La confusión lo trastornaba día y noche; todo gracias a cierta persona a quien no conocía desde hace mucho, pero que sentía cómo si hubiese estado ahí desde siempre. Sin embargo, su temor a que Liah no le entendiese o simplemente no le importasen sus sentimientos ―ya que con ella ciertamente nunca se podía saber algo, debido a lo impulsiva y desconfiada que era―, sobretodo que no hubiese algo recíproco de su parte, eso le atormentaba casi todo el tiempo; y en el caso de que fuese lo contrario, es decir, que ella si mostrara algún tipo de interés y su relación se tornase más fuerte lo ponía entre la espada y la pared, ya que su deber era marcharse de ese lugar. En esos momentos su mejor opción era dejar de pensar tanto las cosas, no le hacía bien, sólo lo abrumaba más de lo que sus pesadillas lo hacían, así que decidió ducharse con agua fría para ver si lograba despejarse aún más, sin importarle ni el clima ni la hora ―una mañana muy fría a eso de las 7 AM― y vestirse.

Un par de horas mas tarde, se encontraría caminando hacía la morada de la única persona que lo había hecho sentir nervioso e infantil en toda su vida. Serían tres días y dos noches enteras o tal vez menos, cerca de ella; estaba ansioso y temeroso a la vez. Tan solo estaba esperando a que Rob llegase pronto del trabajo, para luego poder marcharse.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina y observando un vaso de leche fresca delante de él, esperaba aburrido, hasta que oyó el suave chasquido del cerrojo que provenía de la puerta principal. Ese debía ser Rob sin lugar a dudas.

Se bebió de una sola vez el contenido del vaso y se dirigió al living. Cuando llegó hasta allí lo vio sentado en el sofá recuperando el aliento. Venía algo agitado y pálido, pero igual de sonriente que siempre.

― ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó algo preocupado Murtagh.

― Pues claro – respondió con fingido optimismo – es solo que afuera hace mucho frío y me vine lo más veloz que pude.

― Te veo muy agitado viejo

― ¿Crees que a mi edad es normal no agitarse luego de correr? – dijo irónicamente – no es nada chico.

― Si tu lo dices – dijo resignado – por cierto¿cómo sigue?

― Ha mejorado un poco, lo malo es que a veces la fiebre vuelve por algunos minutos pero luego se va – explicó Rob – no te preocupes, ya ha tomado su medicina y no creo que pase a mayores.

― Bueno, entonces ¿me voy ahora mismo o a cierta hora? – preguntó el muchacho – ¿necesitas que le lleve algo en especial?

― Pues, cuando me vine me dijo que necesitaba tomar una ducha tibia, y que luego se quedaría en cama nuevamente...espero que me haga caso – esto último lo dijo más para sí mismo, pero luego se dirigió al chico – yo creo que estará bien que te vayas ahora, pero me gustaría que fueras al supermercado a comprar un par de té de hiervas, a ella le gustan mucho, sobretodo de menta.

― Irás en la noche a verla ¿verdad? – preguntó el muchacho mientras cogía su gruesa chamarra.

― Apenas llegue del trabajo me paso por allá – dijo mientras le pasaba las copias de las llaves de la chica – la verdad, estoy pensando seriamente en convencerla de volverse a vivir aquí.

― ¿Cómo¿acaso no están ocupados todos los cuartos? – dijo sorprendido y a la vez inconscientemente contento de aquella noticia – si lo necesita que se quede en el cuarto que yo ocupo y yo me quedo aquí en el living, no hay problema.

― Claro que no – dijo Rob entre risas – ¿recuerdas que el otro día vino el hombre de la habitación del tercer piso?... – Murtagh asintió – pues ese día que te quedaste con Liah hablé con él...resulta que ya no rentará más ese cuarto porque se irá a vivir a otro lugar con su esposa.

― Es una buena idea, pero estoy seguro de que a ella no le agradará.

― Yo también, pero bueno... – dijo sonriendo – tu puedes ayudarme a convencerla ¿no crees?

Murtagh solo se limitó a mirarle sin entender muy bien la indirecta, luego ambos se estrecharon la mano como gesto de acuerdo y despedida a la vez.

Al salir de la casa sintió como el frío se apoderaba de cada una de sus extremidades, por lo que aprovechando aquella salida al supermercado, compraría algunos chocolates para recuperarse.

Cada paso que daba era como si alguien estuviera soplándole directamente a la cara. Hasta que por fin logró divisar la entrada del lugar. Ta sólo con entrar, notó como su cuerpo recuperaba su temperatura habitual.

Como de costumbre, el lugar se encontraba atestado de gente; las cajas con grandes filas de personas a la espera de ser atendidas, los niños pidiéndole a sus padres golosinas y/o juguetes, los hombres conduciendo el famoso carrito mientras sus mujeres los cargaban de alimentos y otras cosas que él aún no conocía.

Rápidamente, se dirigió al pasillo de los té de hiervas, sacó el que Rob había indicado y se encaminó al pasillo que más le gustaba, el de las galletas y chocolates.

En frente de sus ojos tenía un sinfín de diversos tipos de chocolates; desde pequeñas barritas hasta otras mucho más grandes, con almendras o sin ellas, rellenos con unas sustancias de colores chillones, manjar o caramelo, y todos ellos con envoltorios muy llamativos. Finalmente se decidió por el mismo de siempre, pero esta vez, algo más grande de lo usual.

Luego de pagar ambas cosas, salió del lugar y se encontró nuevamente con aquel frío, sin embargo esta vez tenía a mano el mejor remedio contra este, su chocolate. Abrió la pequeña bolsita donde iban ambos objetos, sacó su golosina, rompió el colorido envoltorio pero justo cuando se disponía a comerse el anhelado trozo, su pulso se aceleró debido a la escena que tenía ante sus ojos.

Liah estaba sentada exactamente en la misma banquita de la pequeña plaza de enfrente al supermercado donde estuvo él una vez, pero eso no era lo único. A su lado se hallaba Louis, quien le conversaba sin mirarle a la cara, mientras, Liah mantenía los ojos cerrados con su rostro en dirección hacia el triste cielo cargado de nubes grises, escuchando lo que el muchacho le decía.

Murtagh no quiso interferir en aquella situación, no era su estilo, por mucho que algo en su interior deseaba correr y saber qué ocurría, de qué tanto hablaban, pero sobretodo, qué pasaba entre ellos.

Aquello...¿eran celos¿acaso era eso lo que sentía?, Sólo sabía de la rabia y frustración que sintió al verlos juntos, además de la inconsciencia de la muchacha al no quedarse en casa.

Se quedó a esperar para saber cómo culminaría la situación. Observando atentamente cómo ella seguía en la misma postura mientras, Louis contemplaba sus manos sosteniendo las de ella; algo de lo que había dicho provocó que unas finas lágrimas se asomaran por el pálido rostro de la chica, quien todavía mantenía cerrado los ojos. Louis secó aquellas lágrimas con sus manos hasta que por fin ella se volteó a mirarlo con los ojos llorosos, pero a la vez llenos de gratitud mientras una débil sonrisa asomaba por su cara, gesto con el cual su acompañante respondió con un reconfortante abrazo.

Al contemplar tal manifestación se sintió vulnerable, débil y desdichado. Toda su vida había sentido aquella desesperanza y desolación pero no de aquella forma, sentía como si le hubiesen arrebatado algo de su ser, de sus sentimientos; era inútil comer chocolate en esos momentos, nada le haría volver a sentir cálido. Huir, eso era en lo único que podía pensar, era todo lo que deseaba hacer, alejarse de allí; sin embargo, recordó que Rob confiaba en él y no le podía fallar, no después de todo lo que éste había hecho por él sin esperar nada a cambio. Solo por eso comenzó a caminar con paso firme en dirección al lugar en el que ahora menos deseaba estar.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

― Lamento entrometerme en tus asuntos pero¿no recuerdas que debes cuidarte? – preguntó con frialdad y la mirada inexpresiva al verla subiendo las escaleras. La había estado esperando desde hacía treinta minutos sentado afuera de su puerta.

― Lo siento – dijo en un débil susurro mientras su respiración agitada se hacía más pausada. Sus ojos aun seguían llorosos y estaba más pálida que la última vez que la vio; como era de esperar, esa salida le sentó bastante mal.

Murtagh no supo qué decirle, aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba, sobretodo viniendo de Liah, a quien no le gustaba depender de otros ni mucho menos ser controlada. Lo más normal hubiese sido un _"eso a ti no te incumbe"_ o algo parecido, pero no una disculpa.

― No te preocupes, no le diré nada a Rob pero, por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer – no podía ser duro con ella; el verla con Louis le había dolido, pero simplemente le era imposible crear ese tipo de barrera de frialdad que Liah dominaba tan bien.

Se levantó y se colocó justo en frente de ella, quien permanecía con la cabeza gacha. Tomó sus manos, que estaban muy frías y sintió como su cuerpo y el de ella se estremecían en escalofríos, y no sólo de frió. Ella alzo su rostro, quedando frente a frente con el muchacho, pero éste evitó mirarle a los ojos, temeroso de lo que pudiese ocurrir. Sólo se limitó a colocar la palma de su mano en la que estaba la marca del dragón, justo sobre la frente de la muchacha. Como ya se lo imaginaba, la fiebre estaba volviendo, y sin querer además de eso, percibió algunos sentimientos de la muchacha, como el arrepentimiento, pero más que eso, una tremenda confusión.

― Debes recostarte y descansar – dijo con calma mientras entraban en el pequeño departamento – enseguida llevo tus medicinas.

Mientras Liah se vestía, él le preparaba uno de los famosos té de menta que tanto le gustaban, para que se tomara las medicinas.

Una sensación extraña le invadió al percibir el olor de aquella hierba; podía recordar el aroma de muchos lugares de Alagaesia en los cuales había estado cuando era libre, cuando viajaba solo en compañía de Tornac durante sus entrenamientos, sin rumbo fijo. Pero la voz de Liah repentinamente lo distrajo.

― Ya puedes pasar...

Tomó la pequeña taza, los medicamentos y finalmente entró con cuidado a la habitación. Liah lo esperaba sentada al borde de su cama; Murtagh se asustó al ver que tenía los ojos cerrados y se sostenía la cabeza con una mano. La fiebre estaba bajando muy poco y ahora le dolía la cabeza. Por lo que dejó las cosas encima de la mesita de noche mientras ella, lentamente se metía debajo de las mantas.

― Aquí tienes las medicinas, luego de que las tomes te recuestas y tratas de dormir, eso te ayudará, y no te preocupes que el dolor de cabeza se irá pronto – dijo – en un par de horas Rob vendrá a verte... – al ver la cara de culpabilidad en el rostro de la muchacha concluyó – ...despreocúpate, de veras que no le diré nada al respecto – Liah lo miró con aprecio y le regaló una débil sonrisa.

― Gracias Kyle.

― Murtagh... – corrigió, pero al ver el desconcierto en el rostro de ella agregó – ese es mi nombre.

― Gracias Murtagh – susurró cansada.

― Descansa – dijo el muchacho, y tras decir esto salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Un par de horas más tarde, un hombre caminaba cabizbajo meditando muchos de los asuntos que lo afligían, sintiendo repentinamente una leve punzada en la parte superior de su pecho. Su corazón latía con ímpetu mientras su respiración se hacía algo dificultosa.

Desesperadamente intentó sujetarse a lo que estuviera a su alcance, vislumbrando únicamente una oscura pared a su lado, justo a tiempo logró apoyarse, ya que la vista cada vez se le nublaba más y más y su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Lo último que vio con claridad minutos más tarde, fue a una mujer de aspecto familiar, que se acercó a sostenerlo antes de que su cuerpo se desvaneciera por completo.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

La noche ya estaba pronta a cubrir el triste cielo de aquel día; mientras él, sentado en el sillón, hacía malabares con pequeños objetos intentando distraerse, esperando la llegada del anciano que lo acogió sin prejuicios ni condiciones, sin siquiera querer saber de su pasado ni de donde provenía.

Sin duda Rob era una gran persona, de las pocas que él podría considerar como un amigo verdadero; no solo le acogió, sino que también le enseñó este mundo loco al cual había llegado a parar; sin mencionar el cariño que había nacido hacia él. Se parecía tanto a Tornac, ahora que lo pensaba detenidamente, era demasiado el parecido; la forma en que se llevaban, algunos de sus gestos, y sobretodo ese singular optimismo ante cualquier situación por muy difícil que fuese o pareciese.

Cerró sus ojos ante sus recuerdos, lamentando profundamente el haber perdido a su maestro de aquella manera...

_FLASH BACK_

Las noches anteriores había pasado conversando con su maestro acerca de los planes que el Rey deseaba encargarle, sin embargo luego de haber visto la cólera y locura en los ojos de éste mientras despotricaba en contra de sus enemigos, comprendió que no deseaba cumplir aquellas inescrupulosas tareas. Por muy hijo de su más fiel apóstata, nunca podría rebajarse a acabar con las vidas de mujeres y niños inocentes, a quemar sus hogares solo por el mero hecho de creer y seguir ideales distintos a los que él imponía en su imperio; era algo realmente horrible, por lo que tomó una drástica decisión. Esa misma tarde debía reunir todo lo necesario para escaparse sin problemas. El plan sólo lo conocía Tornac y tres sirvientes fieles a él.

― Recuerde que debe estar aquí mismo justo cuando cambien guardia, mi señor – le dijo en voz baja un hombre de aspecto fuerte y vigoroso, quien a pesar de su edad conservaba ciertos aires de su vieja juventud. Tenía los ojos color miel, labios y cejas gruesos, su cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y era tan negro como las noches de tormenta. Poseía una mirada decidida pero llena de bondad. Tanta, que habían llenado de jubilo al muchacho desde la primera vez que lo vio, cuando era muy pequeño.

Ambos se encontraban agazapados entre los arbustos que estaban a un costado de las puertas de la gran cuidad, observando a los dos centinelas que estaban apostados en ellas.

― Cuantas veces debo repetir que no me digas señor – respondió el muchacho – tú menos que nadie merece llamarme de aquel modo. Siempre me haz protegido, incluso de Morzan; me apoyaste en los peores momentos, sin siquiera mencionar la lealtad que tienes hacía mi madre. De no ser por ti hace mucho tiempo que yo estaría perdido.

― Tus palabras me honran joven Murtagh – dijo su maestro agradecido por aquellas palabras – ahora sé que hice todo cuanto pude para ayudarle y eso me deja tranquilo.

Murtagh lo miró algo extrañado, aquello le sonaba como a una eterna despedida; acongojado y sin entender mucho prefirió no hablar más del tema.

― Será mejor que vayas a ver si todo esta listo – le dijo a su maestro – nos veremos luego de la maniobra de distracción – y una sonrisa burlona se asomó por su rostro.

Horas más tarde, cubierto bajo una capa negra, Murtagh caminaba precavido y silencioso hacia la parte trasera de los establos, ahí le esperaba su maestro junto a su caballo Tornac ―nombre que le dio en honor a su maestro―, recién ensillado y con lo justo y necesario para viajar, sin embargo su maestro se mostraba un poco inquieto, que miraba de un lado a otro vigilando que nadie los estuviese espiando.

― Debes apresurarte muchacho, si el Rey se entera de esto, ten por seguro que te buscará por cielo, mar y tierra. No descansará hasta que cumplas sus mandatos, luego de castigarte por abandonarle – dijo preocupado – recuerda que nadie debe saber tu nombre, en cualquier pueblo donde sepas que el imperio domina, no debes revelarlo. A no ser que confíes demasiado en alguien, no debes hacerlo. Ahora vete joven Murtagh, debes apresurarte.

― Gracias por todo – dijo Murtagh dándole un fuerte abrazo de despedida – no sabes cuanto te agradezco tu compañía y amistad – nos volveremos a ver – Tornac solo se limitó a sonreír.

― Apenas oigas la señal debes partir – dijo su maestro justo antes de alejarse – buen viaje – fue lo último que pronunció, desapareciendo entre la oscuridad de la noche.

Murtagh estaba bastante nervioso, tenía un mal presentimiento pero podía prestarle mucha atención. En cualquier momento llegaría la señal para moverse de allí y pasar inadvertido ante cualquier persona; su suerte ya estaba echada y no había vuelta atrás, y aunque la hubiera, él no la tomaría. Desde ese momento abandonaba todo cuanto conoció y vivió en aquel lugar, en esa horrible prisión. Sentía que podía ser libre, sin embargo una punzada en su espalda le recordó el estigma que llevaría de por vida; la marca que lo dejó maldito desde que el filo de esa espada de su padre lo tocó. Tanta era su frustración debido a aquel recuerdo que experimentaba una inmensa repulsión a su cicatriz; a veces se preguntaba si tal vez no hubiese sido mejor que ese día su destino hubiese sido sellado con su muerte.

El humo que provenía de la armería le distrajo, y además le indicó que todo había comenzado. Ya era hora de marchar hasta donde su maestro le dijo que le esperaría.

El caos ya había dado inicio; muchos soldados de los que se encontraban en medio de sus jaranas, corrían a buscar algo para apagar las llamas que se expandían velozmente.

Caminó sigiloso dirigiendo los pasos de su corcel, quien parecía estar totalmente al tanto de lo que estaban haciendo, como si comprendiese lo importante que era pasar sin ser sorprendidos. Poco después divisó la silueta de Tornac, quien también iba cubierto con una capucha negra muy raída.

― Apenas estos dos se marchen debes salir, no puede retroceder – susurró el hombre observando a los centinelas – yo vigilaré e intervendré desde aquí por si se presentan problemas.

― Entiendo – dijo el muchacho asegurándose de que Tornac estuviese bien ensillado, no sin temer por la vida de su maestro ante lo último dicho.

Pasaron solo algunos segundos desde que estaban ahí hasta que vieron que un tercer soldado corría hasta los centinelas de las puertas. Por su rostro inexpresivo no pudieron deducir si aquello eran buenas o malas noticias. El soldado les hablaba apresuradamente y ellos solo asentían mirándose con decisión. Hasta que por fin este se marchó corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

― Esto no me gusta en lo absoluto – dijo Tornac observando a su alrededor – talvez deberíamos dimitir por hoy, algo no anda bien.

― No podemos – dijo Murtagh – será imposible realizar todo nuevamente, ya no abran más maneras de distraerlos, además, Galbatorix me vigilará día y noche después de esto, por mucho que cierre mi mente él encontrará el modo de hacerme hablar.

La respuesta de Tornac se vio interrumpida por el movimiento de los guardias. Ya se estaban retirando de su turno.

― Ahora – dijo con decisión.

Debía apresurar un poco más el paso ya que en cualquier momento llegaría el nuevo turno de centinelas. Estaba a escasos pasos de la salida cuando escuchó desenvainar una espada cerca de donde él estaba.

― ¿Va a algún lugar señor? – dijo en tono burlón un soldado, remarcando el tono de su voz en esta última palabra.

― Pues si – dijo con seguridad pero sus manos cada vez las apretaba con más fuerza debido a la impotencia. La traición de uno de los siervos de su maestro era evidente – debo ir a Gil'ead de inmediato.

― Que extraño...nadie nos avisó de su salida – dijo arrastrando las palabras – me temo que no podré dejarle ir.

Demasiado tarde. Justo cuando aquel soldado se acercaba para apresarlo escuchó como el filo de la espada de su maestro se incrustaba en su espalda. El soldado ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de contraatacar ya que el golpe había sido mortal. Como era de esperar él era solo un señuelo, y apenas murió aparecieron seis soldados bien armados, que los rodearon en cuestión de segundos.

― No hay salida señor – gritó uno de los dos centinelas que habían estado vigilando – entréguense por las buenas o si no...

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que Murtagh había arremetido en contra de él. La pelea había comenzado; tanto el maestro como el aprendiz eran guerreros formidables. Era como si por naturaleza hubiesen nacido con esos instintos y habilidades, y gracias e ellos tenían casi ganada la batalla. Sincronizaban sus pasos para cuidar la espalda del otro, lanzando una y otra vez golpes a una velocidad impresionante. Mas, el terror se apoderó de Murtagh cuando vio como a lo lejos venían más y más soldados; sus fuerzas flaquearon por completo cuando observó con horror como una flecha atravesaba el hombro derecho de su maestro. Luego otra en su rodilla y una tercera en el muslo izquierdo. Rápidamente tomó su arco y apuntó al corazón del soldado que disparaba una y otra vez, quien recibió de lleno el impacto y cayó con ruido sordo sobre la tierra.

Desesperado, se lanzó contra uno de los soldados que le obstaculizaba el paso hacia su maestro, dándole un codazo en el estómago y luego clavándole la espada en el mismo sitio. Sólo así logró socorrer a Tornac, sujetándolo antes de que se desmayara, para así poder sacarlo de allí, a pesar de que sabía que éste ya no tenía oportunidad de recuperarse de aquello. Lo montó en la grupa de su caballo y luego él se montó en su loma, le pateó automáticamente para instarlo a galopar lo más rápido posible. A medida que su caballo corría, Murtagh sentía cómo la helada brisa le congelaba las extremidades de su cuerpo; pero nada le importaba más que salir lo antes posible de allí.

Finalmente logró atravesar con éxito las puertas de Urû'baen, pero debido al peso, la velocidad del corcel disminuía considerablemente. Por lo que decidió adentrarse en uno de los bosques que rodeaban la zona para detenerse y esperar a que amaneciera. Sabía muy bien que muchos soldados luego de verle partir fueron a buscar sus caballos y que ahora lo buscaban, pero si seguía avanzando a ese paso y en medio de la noche, tarde o temprano le alcanzarían.

A medida que se adentraban en las profundidades del bosque, la adrenalina de la huída se normalizaba y comenzaba a disminuir poco a poco, mas sintió un terrible vacío en su interior al ver el estado en que se encontraba su maestro. Llegaron hasta un lugar espacioso y rodeado por espesos arbustos, donde podría descansar tranquilamente.

Cuando desmontó a su maestro de Tornac, se dio cuenta de que aún estaba consciente pero su cuerpo estaba muy frío y tembloroso. Lo tendió en el duro terreno para quitarle lo antes posible las tres flechas que había recibido; si lo hubiese hecho antes, los soldados podrían haber seguido el rastro de la sangre y así dar con ambos.

Las flechas que llevaba en las piernas no le costó mucho esfuerzo quitarlas, pero la del hombro era cosa seria. Estaba muy incrustada y la única manera de removerla era cortándole la cola y luego jalarla con fuerza. Intercambió una mirada con su maestro, quien asintió a que procediera, por lo que el muchacho le puso una rama en la boca, para evitar que se mordiera del dolor, y también el grito de dolor que los podría delatar y así, significar el fin para ambos.

― Contaré hasta 3 – le dijo y Tornac solo cerró con fuerza los ojos – 1...2...3...la operación fue exitosa pero la hemorragia no cesaba fácilmente, así que rasgó un pedazo de su capa y la amarró con fuerza alrededor del hombro para detenerla. La desesperación se acrecentaba al ver que al intentar cualquier cosa, ya no había remedio. Las heridas habían causado un daño irreparable y a cada segundo Tornac empeoraba más.

Estaba haciendo mucho frío, pero no podía encender una fogata sin ser detectado, por lo que luego de acomodar a su maestro sobre una manta que tendió en el suelo, lo cubrió con su propia capa y otras mantas que llevaba para su viaje.

― No te angusties – dijo con esfuerzo el hombre – es mejor así.

― No es cierto – respondió con impotencia mientras se arrodillaba al lado de él – si hubiera desistido esto no hubiese ocurrido, debí escucharte cuando todavía había tiempo.

― Si no hubiese sido hoy, no habrías salido jamás. Además nunca imaginé que Brend nos traicionaría – dijo haciendo una mueca de dolor – por lo que yo soy culpable por haber confiado en él.

― ¿Como sabes que fue él?

― Porque es el único ambicioso capaz de delatarnos a cambio de algo – respondió – además, tanto Riena como Loren siempre han servido a mi familia y no serían capaces de eso, preferirían morir antes que traicionarme y perder su honor.

― Da igual – dijo Murtagh enojado – algún día le haré pagar por esto.

― Ya no tiene caso – dijo el hombre sonriendo, a pesar del dolor que lo carcomía – ahora presta mucha atención, no me queda mucho tiempo. Estoy seguro de que esto te interesará mucho.

Murtagh no entendía cómo hablaba con tanta tranquilidad, si estaba muriendo. Intentó hacerle callar para que descansara un poco, pero fue inútil.

― Estoy bien...lo que quiero contarte...es de suma importancia, así que presta atención – hablaba entrecortadamente el hombre – tal vez solo son historias, la verdad no lo sé...pero es la única explicación que creo razonable para que...el rey esté haciendo las cosas precipitadamente – explicó, luego tomó aire y prosiguió - hace algunas noches, cuando fui a buscar a Loren para pedirle ayuda, escuché por casualidad a un hombre muy extraño...era tan pálido que parecía enfermo, pero lo que me inquietó fueron sus ojos, eran rojos como la misma sangre...hablaba muy despacio con otro sujeto muy alto, a quien no pude ver ya que estaba completamente cubierto. Me oculté y...esperé a ver qué ocurría. Esperé por un tiempo, hasta que escuché algo que me dejó asombrado. Hablaban de un jinete – los ojos de Murtagh demostraban el asombro ante aquellas palabras – que se ocultaba en algún lugar del noroeste – iba a continuar pero una mueca de dolor le interrumpió – ¿ahora entiendes? El rey quiere tenerlo entre sus ciervos...pero al parecer no sabe si él aceptará, es por eso que ha atacado tantos lugares donde cree que se refugian aliados de los vardenos...

― Porque si se une a ellos sería peligroso para él – continuó Murtagh, luego se volvió hacia su maestro – ¿por qué me dices todo esto? Si sabes que los vardenos me odian por quien soy¿acaso crees que me uniría a ellos?

― Solo tú debes hacer lo que creas correcto – dijo el hombre sabiamente mientras daba sus últimos respiros – el mundo te mirará de manera distinta el día en que tú lo hagas. Recuérdalo, tu eres Murtagh, hijo de Morzan, no eres él mismo.

― Dondequiera que vaya no sé hacia donde mirar – dijo con rabia y tristeza – por favor no me dejes solo. Eres lo único que me queda, no me abandones como todos los demás.

― La soledad solo existe cuando tú te haces parte de ella – dijo sonriendo – nunca cierres tu corazón, o si no terminarás como tu padre.. – al toser comenzó a sangrar aún más – ...ha sido un honor ser tu instructor – dijo tomando su mano – no sabes cuanto joven Murtagh, siempre fuiste como un hijo para mi.

― El honor ha sido mío maestro – aquella palabras tocaron hondo, haciendo que pequeñas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos...un padre...ahora que entendía el significado de aquella palabra se sentía más tranquilo; un padre no era solo quien lo engendraba, sino quien permanecía a su lado en los buenos y malos momentos, quien entregaba cariño y comprensión, y Tornac merecía con creces aquel titulo – gracias por todo.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió cómo el peso de la mano de su maestro, se desvaneció completamente sobre la suya y la vida se le fue...

_FIN DEL FLASH BLACK_

Abrió los ojos sin esperar que ocurriese nada especial, sin embargo, se sorprendió al ver a Liah de pie en el umbral de la puerta observándolo silenciosamente.

― ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó dejando los objetos con los que había estado distrayéndose, y luego recuperando una postura de reflexión.

― Estoy bien gracias...lo siento mucho si te interrumpí – dijo la muchacha algo avergonzada – no te preocupes que yo sólo... mejor te dejo a solas...

― Quédate por favor... – dijo en un susurro casi inaudible con los ojos cerrados, flaqueando su voz como nunca antes lo había hecho. El recuerdo anterior lo había deprimido mucho, no quería quedarse solo.

Liah se quedó inmóvil ante aquella petición. De pronto toda la angustia y confusión que había sentido la chica desde hace algún tiempo necesitaban salir a flote, no podía contenerlos. Había decidido aclarar todo de una vez por todas. Caminó con paso firme y se paró delante del muchacho, quien aún permanecía sentado con la cabeza gacha.

Ella permaneció estática delante suyo sin pronunciar palabra, hasta que él se levantó, evitando su mirada intentó pasar pero ella no le dejó.

― ¿Qué ocurre? necesito saberlo – su voz sonaba casi como una súplica, algo poco común en ella – ¿por qué¿qué es lo que quieres de mi?...dímelo por favor... no sigas jugando...

― ¿por qué lo preguntas?... – dijo él con tristeza – ¿un juego?...¿eso te parece?

― ¿entonces qué es?... déjame entenderlo por favor...

― lo mismo podría decir yo – dijo despacio – ¿por qué yo?

― ¿a qué te refieres? – respondió ella – no entiendo de qué hablas...

― ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? – ella lo miró fingiendo no entender de qué hablaba, sin embargo recordaba esa noche a la perfección – sé muy bien que entiendes de lo que hablo, no lo evites..

― Lo recuerdo, pero... – admitió agachando la mirada – ¿eso qué tiene que ver?

― Todo – dijo muy triste y luego repitió la pregunta – ¿por qué yo?

― No lo sé – dijo ella con toda sinceridad, y Murtagh lo supo – solo me dejé llevar. Pero tu...¿qué es lo que pretendes?...¿por qué me tratas con tanta amabilidad?...¿por qué te preocupas por mi? – soltó casi gritando, mientras las mismas lágrimas que vio cuando estaba con Louis resurgían – responde...por favor... – los sollozos cada vez eran más.

Murtagh se sentía muy mal a verla llorar de aquella forma; ella realmente le pedía una respuesta, pero él no sabía cómo dársela. Jamás creyó estar en una situación así, y sin embargo, no le incomodaba, al contrario, a pesar de todo estaba feliz de estar ahí con ella, solo que no se sentiría mal al haberle hecho llorar. Por lo que la única respuesta que se le salió fue...

― Por ti...

La reacción de Liah fue totalmente inesperada para él, no creyó que la sinceridad de aquellas palabras le afectarían tanto.

Ella lo miró con profundo rencor y temor, se acercó a él abruptamente, tomó su rostro entre sus manos frías y lo besó con brusquedad, desconcertándolo totalmente. Hasta que ella rompió aquel contacto mirándole desafiante.

― Era eso lo que querías ¿no? – dijo mientras las lágrimas aún continuaban cayendo por su rostro – si eso era ya puedes marcharte...

Pero justo cuando ella se disponía a retirarse, al pasar por el lado del muchacho sintió la presión de su mano sobre la suya; inconscientemente Murtagh la había frenado y atraído hacía sí.

Sentía como la sangre fluía por su cuerpo al estar tan cerca de él, quién deslizó su mano delicadamente por su espalda hasta llegar a la parte inferior de ésta, envolviéndola en un mar de sensaciones que temía desde que sus caminos se cruzaron. Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos. Él correspondió aquel gesto del mismo modo, y con su otra mano secó las lágrimas que bañaban su pálido rostro.

― ¿A qué le temes? – dijo con ternura, justo antes de besarla con extrema suavidad.

Aquella vez todo fue distinto. Murtagh podía sentir cómo, por medio de ese pequeño acto, cada unos de sus sentidos percibían la calidez que emanaban sus cuerpos al estar tan cerca el uno del otro. La sublime danza en la que sus labios y los de ella se conocían por primera vez; era justamente eso lo que había marcado la diferencia con el beso anterior; un beso deliberado, sin sentimientos, pero ahora ambos disfrutaban de aquel contacto, dejándose llevar por la magia del momento, sin pensar en nada más que eso.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	10. Chapter 10 THE WINGS THAT LEADS ME TO YO

10 THE WINGS THAT LEADS ME TO YOU

( LAS ALAS QUE ME LLEVAN A TI )

¿Podría alguna vez olvidar aquel beso? Sabía perfectamente que no. Lo que estaba viviendo era demasiado especial e intenso como para olvidarlo, y quien lo provocaba era ella; más allá del hecho de besarla, era su sola presencia cerca de su cuerpo lo que causaba tantas sensaciones, sobretodo el sentirse tan vivo y protegido.

Murtagh podía apreciar como el cuerpo de la muchacha temblaba, sus emociones giraban y el miedo se apoderaba de sus pensamientos. Por fin había descubierto que su confusión era el temor al dolor, era eso lo que le impedía confiar en él, pero más allá, el llegar a sentir un amor que hiciera desaparecer todo alrededor, que se convirtiera en algo indispensable para respirar y sobretodo, que si fuese así, éste llegase algún día a terminar. Lo malo para ambos era que, sin haberse dado cuenta, lo que más temían irremediablemente ya había ocurrido.

Cuando sus labios se separaron se miraron como nunca antes lo habían hecho. Él, con una ternura que jamás creyó poseer; y ella, un poco nerviosa pero a la vez tranquila y feliz por la sinceridad del muchacho; algo en su interior le inspiraba confianza en él.

Así, volvieron a surgir las lágrimas silenciosas, pero esta vez no eran de desesperación y temor, sino de gratitud para con él, quien sonreía de felicidad al entender que su amor sí era correspondido. Pudo ver que ella había estado huyendo de aquel sentimiento durante tanto tiempo, principalmente era ese el motivo por el cual le costaba tanto aceptar que había fracasado rotundamente en el esfuerzo por evitarle y alejarle.

Liah se paseó hasta acercarse al marco de la ventana que daba hacia las solitarias calles de Londres. Con un aire inocente, observaba en silencio los primeros copos de nieve característicos de la fría estación, e hipnotizada, los contemplaba caer.

― Son hermosos ¿no crees? – murmuró muy bajito.

Murtagh, al entender a qué se referían sus palabras, se le acercó hasta quedar justo detrás de ella, rozó suavemente su largo cabello y con delicadeza acercó sus labios al oído de la chica.

― Yo jamás podría hacerte daño Liah – susurró muy despacio – sinceramente no podría hacerlo...sería matar una parte de mí que gracias a ti logré conocer – ella ladeó su cabeza hasta alcanzar el rostro del chico y luego le miró sonriendo melancólicamente. Agradecida de aquellas palabras, besó su mejilla con dulzura.

― Gracias… – dijo mirándole a los ojos. Sólo por contener su deseo de abrazarle, se volteó nuevamente, quedando de espaldas al muchacho, quien puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y susurró nuevamente.

― No te preocupes, yo no te forzaré a nada – dijo comprensivo – sé que no es fácil; para mí tampoco lo es, nunca antes me había sentido así...lo único que te pido – ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y aquello le hizo sonreír – es que me dejes estar a tu lado, que no me evites – se puso en frente de ella y la besó en su pálida frente. Ella le sonrió un poco más animosa, y él, contento de ver que se encontraba mucho mejor prefirió dejar las cosas así – será mejor que descanses, ya es muy tarde y dudo mucho que Rob venga a estas horas...

― Gracias... – repitió acariciando el rostro del jinete con sus manos antes de marcharse a su cuarto.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Aquella misma madrugada, recostado sobre el sofá, Murtagh contemplaba el techo de la habitación como jamás antes había hecho. A pesar de que la oscuridad inundaba cada rincón, y no estuviese mirando nada en particular, no le importaba, ya que estaba profundamente inmerso en sí mismo. Era como si estuviese en algún tipo de éxtasis que no le permitía dormir. Tantas eran las cosas que en esos momentos pasaban por su mente manteniéndolo desvelado, que su mente rehusaba a dejarle conciliar el sueño. La más latente había ocurrido solo unas horas atrás, en aquel mismo lugar, y recordarla provocó que una simple sonrisa se formara en la comisura de sus labios. Acordarse de su mirada, el sutil aroma a _bleriars_ en su tembloroso cuerpo emanaba―una flor que pocas veces había visto, y que a su madre encantaban por su pureza y frescura; aroma que impregnaba su sedoso cabello y que él sentía cada vez que su madre lo abrazaba― , esa inocencia y anhelo que sintió en sus labios cuando apenas los rozó, y la sensación placentera y jubilosa que éstos le causaron cuando los tomó.

El solitario muchacho se preguntaba si la felicidad era todo eso, pero si no lo era entonces qué podía ser mejor. No, para él siempre sería así. Incluso con tan solo sentirla cerca se consideraba inmensamente feliz, y mucho más al darse cuenta de que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos. Ahora se daba cuenta de que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por ella, por contemplar su sonrisa, esa que lo estremecía y al mismo tiempo lo reconfortaba; sentir su roce, perderse en sus ojos. Sin embargo no podía hacer desaparecer el miedo a perder todo esto que no creyó posible. Murtagh sabía que sus caminos irremediablemente terminarían por separarse una vez que él tuviese que partir, y solo le quedaba esperar que ella no terminara odiándole por eso. ¿Qué haría cuando llegara la hora de volver a su realidad? ¿Cómo explicárselo sin lastimarla luego de todas las cosas que le dijo? Aún no sabia nada de su regreso, pero la última vez habló con Mustafá, éste había dicho que dentro de muy poco tiempo lograría hacerlo volver; pero el jinete ahora ya no sabía qué hacer, ni siquiera sabía si verdaderamente deseaba regresar pero, justo en ese mismo momento recordó a Espina, a quien jamás abandonaría a merced de Galbatorix. Él debía pagar por todo el daño que le causó no solo a él, sino a toda Alagaesia. Además, Murtagh por mucho que le doliera, prefería sacrificar su felicidad antes de abandonar a su camarada. Entendía perfectamente que tenía que enfrentar esa realidad, su realidad, era ese el destino que tenía frente a sus ojos, tal y como le había dicho Rose, la vidente.

En realidad y aunque le doliera admitirlo, Murtagh siempre supo que no existía una elección; él regresaría sí o sí. No obstante, no quería hacerle daño a la única mujer dueña de su corazón, quien sufriría por la inevitable despedida solo por el hecho de corresponder a sus sentimientos, además del terrible dolor que sería para él al dejarla. Por eso ella merecía saber la verdad y así poder entender sus razones.

De pronto, el rostro de Rob se le vino a la mente y comenzó a preguntarse dónde rayos estaría, porque era muy extraño que no hubiese ido. Dado al estado de salud de Liah, él era quien más preocupado estaba y como había dicho que apenas pudiese iría.

Al acordarse de esto último, Murtagh se despreocupó, ya que tal vez Rob estaba algo cansado y prefirió quedarse en casa y pasar temprano por la mañana. Así, el sopor se fue apoderando de su mente y sucumbió ante sus pesadillas.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

― ¿Cómo te sientes? – dijo amablemente el muchacho mientras, sentado en la mesa contemplaba un vaso de leche tibia justo en frente de el, torciendo sus labios en una sonrisa traviesa al notar que la chica lo observaba calladamente desde hacía un momento. Estaba de pie apoyada en el umbral de la puerta de su habitación.

― Mucho mejor...gracias – respondió. No parecía avergonzada ni arrepentida por lo que había ocurrido, y él mucho menos deseaba que lo estuviera, sin siquiera dejarse sorprender al oír sus palabras – ...siento mucho haberte tratado de la manera en que lo hice ayer...lo lamento...

― No tienes nada que lamentar – le dedicó la intensidad de su mirada y luego sonrió al notar un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la muchacha – yo no lo siento en lo absoluto.

― La verdad...no sé qué decir al respecto...yo...

― No tienes que decir nada Liah, no es necesario – se levantó para acercarse un poco más – yo no me retracto de cuanto dije o hice anoche...pero si tu...si tu estas arrepentida, entonces dímelo y no hablaremos más de ello – dijo caballerosamente, aunque temiendo su impredecible respuesta.

Mientras, ella se mantenía en un sombrío silencio y observaba una pareja de avecillas que estaban afuera de su ventana. Los contemplaba abstraída de cada uno de sus movimientos, como si aquello fuese lo único que importase. Pero sin previo aviso, uno de ellos salió volando; dejando completamente solo al otro, que solo le veía alejarse.

Al verlos, Murtagh se sintió terriblemente acongojado al entender lo que la mirada de Liah demostraba: un tremendo sufrimiento que la consumía, producto de su pasado y al mismo tiempo, su lucha consigo misma.

Una simple idea se le presentó, una que esperaba le levantara los ánimos a ella.

― Debo ir a casa por algunas cosas, pero volveré en una media o un cuarto de hora más o menos – miró hacía el reloj para tomar disimuladamente una bocanada de aire para controlar su nerviosismo – cuando vuelva debo ir a otro lugar, si quieres puedes acompañarme, así tomas un poco de aire fresco.

― Lo tendré en mente – dijo ella sonriéndole regocijada, recuperando parte de su habitual misterioso brillo en los ojos ante la idea de poder salir a caminar; eso era lo que más le gustaba hacer.

Él por su parte estaba complacido por el resultado de su idea. Al verla sonreír, un curioso cosquilleo recorría su cuerpo entero, como el mismo que sintió la noche anterior cuando la besó, aunque mucho menos intenso; pero era como si sus labios le estuvieran susurrando al oído.

― ¿Qué vas a desayunar? – le preguntó divertido el muchacho al sentir aquello. Verla así lo serenaba inmensamente – debes comer algo ya que aún estas algo débil.

― Solo beberé un vaso de leche tibia luego de ducharme – dijo señalando al que estaba en la mesa – luego comeré algo por ahí.

Murtagh solo le sonrió, complacido de ver que realmente estaba mejorando, y más aun, al notar que ella no lo trataba con la indiferencia de antes.

Rápidamente se bebió el vaso completo y se levantó deprisa. Quería aprovechar de ver si encontraba a Rob antes de que se marchara a trabajar, y como Liah ya había entrado a su cuarto para ducharse y vestirse, se dispuso a salir. Tomó su chaqueta del perchero y se dirigió a la pensión. Lamentablemente, al llegar encontró todo lo que buscaba, excepto a Rob, de quien no había rastro.

Minutos mas tarde, ella se hallaba exactamente en aquel mismo lugar vestida de manera casual, pero como siempre inevitablemente bella. Llevaba una falda oscura, larga y gruesa, un chaleco de color café cremoso, botas largas y una chaqueta oscura; pero hubo algo que le causó gracia al muchacho: un simple retazo de tela del mismo color que el chaleco, era larga y de exquisita suavidad. La llevaba enredada en su cuello y le tapaba la boca.

La expresión que el rostro del jinete adquirió, debió llamar la atención a Liah, ya que le sonrió con ironía.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿acaso me veo ridícula? – dijo como si el rostro de Murtagh le causara tanta gracia como para él lo hacía la bufanda que llevaba puesta.

― N-no es eso, luces bien – dijo él al percatarse de aquel detalle que delataba su ignorancia respecto a esos atuendos – es solo que acabo de recordar algo...

Ella le miró inquisitivamente y luego se fue a la cocina. Luego fue al sanitario y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estuvo lista.

― ¿Haz hablado con Rob? – soltó despreocupadamente la chica captando inmediatamente en los ojos de éste preocupación, y de inmediato entendió la negativa – ...no te preocupes. De seguro hoy vendrá sin falta, Rob suele desaparecer así.

― ¿Cómo?...¿Cómo estas tan segura de eso?

― Porque en estas fechas siempre ocurre lo mismo – dijo – cada año es igual. Comienza diciembre y todo es un caos. Las horas de trabajo aumentan debido a la demanda, y de seguro a Rob le ha tocado hacer turno de noche – miró hacia el exterior y musitó para sí misma – creo que debo hablar con él para que busque un trabajo menos exigente.

― Pero ¿por qué?...¿qué hay con estas fechas?

― Me tomas el pelo o qué – dijo riendo pero al ver la perplejidad en el rostro del muchacho respondió dudosa – mmm..no entiendo...¿no recuerdas la navidad?

― ¿La qué?...¿qué es eso? – preguntó como si fuera algo de lo mas normal

― De donde tu vienes, ¿no celebran navidad?

― Pues, la verdad no – dijo sinceramente. Ante lo cual ella lo miró con curiosidad. Cuál era el misterio...No lograba comprender.

Por lo que ella sabía, la navidad era conocida en todo el mundo, pero dejó de lado aquella duda y comenzó a explicarle todo respecto a esta. Murtagh estaba completamente asombrado por toda la historia que arrastraba la navidad. "Época de paz y amor". Sonaba muy bonito, lástima que en su mundo algo así no existiese.

― Bueno, a dónde tienes que ir – dijo ella mientras sacaba su paraguas porque el cielo amenazaba con lluvia – debemos volver temprano, de seguro lloverá.

― En el camino te lo diré – rió divertido por la cara de Liah.

― Si claro – refunfuñó sin ganas de insistir.

Al salir, ambos sintieron una fría brisa que se había apoderado de la ciudad debido a la nevada. Era asombroso ver cuanto brillo los rodeaba; las ventanas de los edificios, los autos, e incluso las ramas de la poca vegetación que existía allí, resplandecía con esplendor gracias a la escarcha que se había mantenido.

Mientras caminaban a paso lento por una calle recientemente despejada de la nieve, Liah le dijo que debía ir al pub a hablar con Andrew ya que según ella, se sentía bien para asistir al día siguiente. Murtagh intentó hacerla cambiar de parecer diciéndole que el mismísimo administrador había dicho que podía faltar, pero eso era como tratar de convencer al mismísimo Galbatorix de oprimir a los inocentes, por lo que no le quedó más opción que seguirla, ya que de todos modos ella iría.

El piso estaba resbaloso y el frío cada vez era mayor. Murtagh caminaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, pensativo. A veces miraba de reojo a la chica, quien caminaba en calma, observando a una mujer que se notaba muy pulcra, quien estaba muy cerca de ellos. Era de gran estatura, cabello ondulado y rojizo, de finas facciones, y de la mano llevaba a una niña que era idéntica a ella. Caminaban alegremente mientras la pequeña sonreía con inmensa satisfacción. Ambas se veían muy felices, pero repentinamente se perdieron de vista cuando doblaron en la esquina próxima.

Al verla algo triste, Murtagh se preguntaba qué estaba pasando por su mente. Podía averiguarlo perfectamente, pero no quería violar su espacio de privacidad. Por mucha curiosidad, eso no le daba motivos, además él mismo consideraba a su mente su más sagrado santuario y nadie tenía el derecho de allanarlo.

Como todavía era temprano y hacía mucho frió, se le ocurrió llevarla a un lugar cerca de allí, un café llamado _Point Priori_; Rob se lo había enseñado y estaba seguro de que ella también lo conocía.

― ¿Desea entrar señorita? – dijo con cortesía, abriéndole la puerta del local. Ella sonrió agradada por aquel gesto y aceptó.

― Con gusto caballero – respondió siguiendo a su juego.

Al ingresar, se quedaron entretenidos observando el lugar que casi siempre estaba muy concurrido, pero a esas horas había poca gente y eso les agradó.

A Murtagh, aquel ambiente le agradó desde el primer día, ya que tenia un aspecto muy parecido a algunos bares de Teirm, lo cual le pareció sobrecogedor y nostálgico. Todo el mobiliario era muy bien trabajado; los detalles esculpidos sobre la madera mezclaban figuras fantasiosas y medievalistas, como caballeros, ninfas, princesas de largos y hermosos vestidos, y lo más llamativo y familiar para él: dragones.

Ahora era Liah quien estaba algo sorprendida al notar su rostro melancólico, supo de inmediato que algo lo había perturbado por lo que decidida, lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a una de las mesas que quedaban en el segundo piso, las que daban vista hacia la _Tower Bridge._

Cuando ya estuvieron sentados se les acercó un chico de mas o menos 18 años a preguntarles qué deseaban beber y/o comer. Al parecer, éste conocía a Liah de alguna parte ya que la miraba demasiado. Más ella, cuando se percató de esto, lo miró directamente a los ojos y el chico volteó la cara, para ocultar su embarazo.

― Las damas primero – Murtagh continuó el juego dirigiéndose al chico para que atendiera a la Liah.

Ella solo sonrió y pidió algo llamado _capuchino_, que básicamente consistía en una taza de café expreso con leche; y para acompañar: un trozo de bizcocho de chocolate relleno con crema de vainilla. Murtagh solo quiso tomar chocolate caliente, pero pidió un trozo del mismo bizcocho.

― Ya habías estado en este lugar antes ¿verdad? – preguntó, pero luego se arrepintió ya que era bastante obvio. Ella llevaba viviendo allí prácticamente toda su vida, por lo que desvió rápidamente el tema – lo digo porque ese muchacho no te quitaba los ojos de encima...¿lo conoces?

― No, para nada – admitió distraída – hace mucho que no venía por aquí, aunque su rostro...estoy segura de que lo he visto en otro lugar...mmm...¡claro!...ese chico frecuenta mucho el pub, siempre va a ver a Louis y los demás.

― Ahh... – dijo sintiendo una punzada en el estómago al escuchar ese nombre – y ¿desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Alan y los chicos? ¿se conocieron en el pub?

― Es extraño mirar atrás y darse cuenta de cuán rápido los años pasan ¿sabes? – dijo pensativa luego de haber tardado un poco en responder, al parecer, se concentraba en visualizar exactamente cómo ocurrieron las cosas – el tiempo es algo tan frágil pero tan influyente... – cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar – ..he trabajado desde hace 4 años en ese pub, y si, ahí conocí a Louis y los demás. Pero principalmente solo a él, con los demás nunca he cruzado mas de dos palabras a excepción de Alan, que siempre ha frecuentado la casa de Rob.

― Ya veo – musitó el muchacho y su rostro denotó cierta frustración, de la cual ella se dio cuanta perfectamente. Sonrió sutilmente y comprensiva, lo siguiente que dijo era una especie de explicación al haber intuido a qué se debía aquella mirada.

―...Louis...es el hermano que no tuve – continuó hablando algo pensativa – es una conexión extraña, algo que desde que nos conocimos se hizo presente... no sabría cómo explicarlo... – hizo una breve pausa y prosiguió –...él siempre me ha cuidado y ha estado pendiente de mi, el único que nunca me ha fallado, por eso es alguien muy especial en mi vida, porque sé que su amistad es sincera.

― ¿Y Jack? Rob me dijo que habían crecido juntos – ya sabía la respuesta, el mismo Rob le había explicado que esa relación era algo complicado.

― Jack...pues él siempre ha sido muy independiente y yo también...él también es especial pero no es lo mismo. No se si me entiendes – dijo – mira...cuando creces con alguien sientes un fuerte lazo de cariño, pero es como si estuviese allí desde que tienes conciencia, y ese es el cariño que tengo hacia Jack. Sin embargo, cuando conoces a alguien y sientes una conexión especial con esa persona es distinto, es algo nuevo que estas descubriendo y que crece con el tiempo ¿me entiendes?

― Si... – susurró. Las palabras que había escuchado habían descrito por completo el sentimiento que él había descubierto en su amistad con Eragon, antes de ser raptado y enterarse que eran hermanos.

―...Y ya han sido tres años en los que hemos estado juntos – prosiguió la muchacha – es por eso que le quiero tanto.

Aquellas palabras en cierto modo le habían dolido, pero su rostro no lo reflejo dado a que no quería incomodarla con más preguntas, sin embargo su silencio le hizo ver a Liah que algo le preocupaba. Pero justo cuando ella tenia la intención de preguntarle, el momento se vio interrumpido por el mesero, que les traía lo que habían pedido.

Murtagh intentaba observar el exterior para distraerse, pero el color de las mejillas del mesero llamaron su atención luego de que Liah le comentó algo que él no llegó a oír; y el muchacho estaba tan rojo de vergüenza que le recordó a Espina.

Durante unos breves minutos ella lo observó inocentemente mientras bebía con total calma su capuchino y luego, continuó hablando. Liah deseaba conocer algo acerca de aquel joven misterioso, lleno de vigor pero también temor; anhelaba conocerlo, y desde que lo vio por primera vez, algo en su interior le dijo que él no era como cualquier persona, y además era el hombre al cual su corazón había escogido sin darse cuenta de cómo ni cuando había ocurrido, alguien a quien había evitado por todos los medios posibles, pero que como le decía Rob: _la razón nunca es suficiente pequeña, solo retrasa lo que el corazón demanda, y al final, no sirve de nada ignorarlo, es algo mucho mas poderoso y difícil de controlar_.

― Y tu...¿tienes familia o algún amigo cercano? – soltó repentinamente mientras jugaba con la cuchara, dándole vueltas al contenido de su capuchino en un intento por quitarle importancia a asunto, pero era algo que desde hacía tiempo sentía curiosidad por saber.

― Es una difícil pregunta – le contestó sonriéndole con tristeza, y se tomó un poco de tiempo – mi madre...bueno, ella murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era un niño, y a pesar de que compartimos muy poco, gracias a la voluntad de mi querido padre, guardo hermosos recuerdos de ella – al mirarla fue como si justo en ese instante, algo de su madre estuviera plasmado en el rostro de la muchacha, no estaba seguro de qué era, pero daba igual en esos momentos. Era la primera vez que hablaba con alguien de aquello, y se sentía felizmente tranquilo de ver que ella escuchaba atenta cada una de sus palabras – ... recuerdo claramente cuando ella, antes de que me durmiera, tomaba mi rostro en sus manos y me miraba como si quisiese memorizar cada parte y característica de mi rostro. Su tristeza era la mía, pero ella siempre intentaba esperanzarme diciéndome que algún día los dos seriamos libres... – cada palabra que pronunciaba era como si al fin lograra descargar un notable peso que lo oprimís. Volvía a estar en paz consigo mismo, y ciertamente le era extraño sentir aquel alivio al hablarlo con alguien a quien le importaba. Esperó alguna pregunta por parte de la muchacha pero ella no le interrumpió – ...y bueno, tan solo he tenido tres amigos en toda mi vida. El primero fue mi maestro y mentor, él murió por mi culpa, y era el único a quien le importé, aparte de mi propia madre. Luego de eso, comencé un viaje muy largo, ahí conocí a un chico un poco menor que yo, y que también estaba viajando, pero él iba acompañado de su protectora y mejor amiga, además de otras dos personas; como necesitaban ayuda, todos terminamos viajando juntos.

Fue dentro de ese viaje donde conocí lo que era la amistad y el valor que ésta tenía. Lo malo es que nunca hablé de eso con él, ya que hasta ese momento, ni siquiera yo sabía lo que ese lazo significaba para mi. Era algo así como lo que tu dices...como si ambos fuéramos hermanos... – su voz se quebró de tan solo escucharse a sí mismo. Todo esa era la verdad: Eragon era y siempre sería su hermano – ...pero debido a ciertos "percances" que ocurrieron luego de ese viaje, sé que él me odia y es algo de lo que no lo culpo. Está en todo su derecho, aunque las cosas no fuesen como él se las imaginó..

― Él es bastante importante para ti, de eso estoy segura pero...por qué no has hablado con él al respecto...por qué no le cuentas tu versión de los hechos – aquella interrupción la esperaba de cierto modo, aunque nunca creyó que le fuese a decir algo así en vez de preguntarle qué había sido tan grave como para que alguien lo odiase. En esa fracción de segundos él la miró más agradecido que nunca tanto de su compañía como de su comprensión. Era lo único que le hacía sentir dichoso, el tenerla así, tan cerca de sí, de su pasado, sin presiones ni mentiras.

― En primer lugar porque soy un tonto, y en segundo lugar, porque me es imposible hacerlo – dijo sincero. No sabía cómo explicarle el resto de la historia, ya que algunas cosas sonarían demasiado extrañas para ella – cuando ambos nos fuimos por caminos separados me encontré completamente sumido en una oscura soledad y el más grande dolor, todo por volver a caer de donde había huido tanto tiempo. Mi castigo fue bastante singular – dijo recordando las dolorosas torturas, pero mas que nada el sentirse tan solo y en manos del mismísimo demonio – y fue durante ese periodo cuando apareció mi mejor amigo y compañero, alguien más leal que cualquier otra persona, quien me seguiría hasta la mismísima muerte – esto último le sonó algo melodramático a él mismo e intuyó que a Liah también le había ocurrido lo mismo pero si fue así, lo disimuló a la perfección.

― Lo siento mucho – dijo ella tomándole la mano que tenía sobre la mesa – no quise incomodarte haciéndote recordar...

― No lo hiciste... – le sonrió acongojado pero agradecido de aquel gesto – es la primera vez que hablo de esto con alguien, y me hace feliz que hayas sido tu quién me escuchase – y dicho esto, besó la mano de la muchacha. Ella lo miró con cariño, se inclinó levemente sobre la mesa y besó sus labios en un roce apenas palpable, pero lleno de esa suavidad y calidez que se habían convertido en la debilidad del jinete. Su corazón estaba tan gozoso, ya que era lo que más necesitaba para sentirse desahogado consigo mismo.

― Gracias... – susurró.

Continuaron platicando largo rato, disfrutando de aquellos deliciosos trozos de bizcocho y conociendo un poco más el uno del otro, saboreando aquella paz.

Liah lo había hecho reír como nunca antes al contarle las tantas veces que se había escapado de Rob en aquel lugar. Se escabullía por las mesas, mientras Rob leía el periódico e iba donde la dueña del local para que le regalase más dulces, chocolates o galletas antes de marcharse a la escuela; y él le relataba las innumerables veces que se escapaba montado en su caballo a deambular por los terrenos cercanos a su casa. Hasta que se percataron de que las horas avanzaron rápidamente mientras conversaban, por lo que decidieron salir pronto para realizar sus otros cometidos.

Luego de que Murtagh le pagara al mesero, salieron del local en silencio, pero no exentos de miradas o sonrisas. Afuera estaba a punto de ponerse a llover torrencialmente.

Como debían volver temprano, debido al mal tiempo y a que ella todavía no se encontraba completamente saludable, le pidió que por favor desistiera de ir a hablar con Andrew. Él mismo había dicho que no era necesario que fuese al día siguiente, además le dijo que no le haría nada bien forzar la voz luego de aquel resfrío; como era de esperar, Liah no quería aceptar pero esto ultimo terminó por convencerle. Su voz era algo muy especial en su vida, el hecho de cantar no era un mero hobbie ni una obligación; sino todo lo contrario, era una de las formas en que mejor podía expresarse. Por eso debía ceder, además, por mucho que se obstinara, sabía que el muchacho lo decía por su bien.

― ¿A dónde debes ir entonces? – le preguntó ella algo frustrada mientras sacaba una pequeña gorra de su chaqueta y se la colocaba para protegerse de la fría ventisca. Murtagh la miró embelesado y sin previo aviso, tomó su mano, la acercó hacia sí y la besó. La había tomado por sorpresa, pero aquello le agradó. Sonrió para sí, y lo miró divertida. Aquel juego de miradas, besos, gestos, risas y llantos que en tan poco tiempo se creó, produjo la más hermosa e inolvidable convivencia que alegraría sus vidas, durase lo que durase; y sin embargo, ambos sentían que su relación iba mucho más allá que solo amarse.

― Vamos a un lugar que conoces muy bien – contestó el muchacho sonriendo abiertamente al ver la cara que a chica ponía.

― ¿Y para eso tanto misterio? – dijo con sarcasmo – mmm...déjame adivinar ¿el supermercado?

― mmm..pues si – respondió – sino qué almorzaremos señorita.

― Vale, pero yo cocino eh – comentó con una reverencia solemne – caballero.

Mientras la contemplaba, se preguntaba cómo se podía ser tan feliz compartiendo unos simples y breves momentos con alguien. Se sentía tan bien en su compañía, a pesar de la opresión que sentía en el pecho al recordar que, tarde o temprano debería hablar con ella y contarle absolutamente todo, sin importar lo que llegase a pensar de él. Necesitaba ser sincero con ella, la única persona que hasta ese momento, había tocado su corazón.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, solo dejando que los soplidos del viento fuesen sus únicos intermediarios, Murtagh la observaba por el rabillo del ojo. Le era tan cautivante ver cómo los largos cabellos que a ella le quedaban bajo su gorra, se mecían con una gracia digna de un elfo. Entre todo su embeleso, se percató de que ella sonreía, y además ya no conservaba esa habitual expresión de tristeza en su rostro. Sin embargo, Liah evitaba con todas sus fuerzas dirigirle la vista en ese instante, y solo por temor a que al hacerlo, él realmente nunca hubiese estado allí. No quería mirar porque, si nada de lo que habían vivido había sido real, prefería quedarse eternamente en esa ilusión; y era por eso mismo por lo que sonreía, estaba agradecida de aquellos inolvidables momentos.

A partir de ese momento, la llovizna que cayó era estrepitosamente fuerte, tanto así que hacía borroso el camino. Como era de esperar, Liah abrió su paraguas y apresuraron el paso, o si no llegarían empapados al lugar. No obstante, mientras casi corrían, la curiosidad del muchacho una vez más llamó la atención de la muchacha; a Murtagh le costaba demasiado disimular su asombro ante dicho objeto. Ya antes había visto montón de veces un paraguas, pero no tan de cerca ni cómo se activaban; se preguntaba cómo la gente de aquel lugar era tan habilosa creando objetos como ese. Intentaba además, relacionarlo con su mundo, y se dio cuenta de que el asombro que esto le causaba a él, se asemejaba a la impresión que se llevaban las personas comunes de Alagaësía al ver la magia.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, comprobaron aliviados que no había mucho gentío como usualmente se daba, así que apenas entraron, se apresuraron en llevar solo lo esencial. Cuando llegaron a la registradora, una chica regordeta que estaba de cajera ese día los saludó muy animada, y quien al parecer, estaba muy interesada por la salud de Liah.

― ¡Por Dios mujer!...¿cómo has estado? – le preguntó mientras pasaba las cosas por la registradora y miraba con curiosidad al jinete, quien se sentía algo incómodo al respecto – el jefe nos dijo que no volverías hasta dentro de tres o cuatro días, pero ¿qué es lo que tienes?

― Hola Mery – respondió inexpresivamente Liah – ya estoy mejor, gracias. Tan solo fue un fuerte resfrío que me pilló desprevenida – se apresuró en tomar las bolsas para marcharse lo antes posible – debo irme, nos vemos pronto... – dijo haciendo un movimiento con el brazo en señal de despedida, e inmediatamente después, tomó la mano del muchacho para que la siguiera rápidamente, cosa que a él le sorprendió bastante.

― Veo que tu amiga es un poco inquisitiva – dijo enfatizando la palabra "poco" intentando sonar gracioso – ¿acaso hace eso siempre que te acompaña algún chico? – pero al decir esto se dio cuenta de que la expresión en el rostro de Liah se había tensado y deprimido nuevamente.

― Mery es una bastante entrometida – respondió con decaído ánimo – aunque no es una mala persona... – suspiró y a continuación, musitó casi para sí misma – no tiene la culpa de ser su hermana – dicho esto, la turbación se apoderó de los pensamientos del muchacho.

Algo había en esa chica que hizo sentir mal a Liah, pero por otra parte no quería atormentarla con preguntas que le hicieran recordar algo que le causaría más aflicción.

― Será mejor que nos marchemos pronto, antes de que empeore la tormenta – le dijo sonriendo y señalándole hacia el cielo gris para hacerla sentir mejor. Con su mano derecha tomó las bolsas que ella había sacado apresuradamente, y con la izquierda rozó con ternura su mejilla, y en seguida tomó su fría mano como señal de apoyo. Gracias a dicho gesto, el espíritu de la chica se sintió reconfortado, y le dio a entender como si él supiese exactamente lo qué le ocurría, y que no la dejaría sola. Fue así como momentáneamente le hizo olvidar su dolor.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Durante la merienda, ninguno de los dos habló mucho. Solo escuchaban el crepitar de las pesadas gotas de lluvia que acompañaban a la tormenta.

― Veo que tienes casi la misma mano que Rob para esto – dijo el muchacho al finalizar – me alegra saber que soy la única persona completamente inútil para cocinar... – ella solo se limitó a sonreírle agradecida por aquel elogio, pero Murtagh sabía que seguía algo triste luego de lo que pasó en el supermercado – será mejor que vayas a descansar, lo necesitas después de tanto ajetreo – justo antes de que ella dijera que primero lavaría los trastos y ordenaría, él acotó – ...y no te preocupes, yo levantaré todo esto.

― Gracias... – contestó.

Se levantó cansinamente y fue directamente al baño. Acto seguido, se encerró en su cuarto a escuchar su música.

No había que ser un gran sabio para darse cuenta de lo deprimida que se había puesto, tanto así que hasta las melodías que escuchaba, lo reflejaban.

Durante un largo rato se dedicó a mirar a través de la ventana, solo dejando que sus pensamientos se arremolinaran en su mente, sin siquiera intentar ponerlos en orden, sin querer tomarlos en cuenta. Lo único que quería en ese momento era ayudarla, pero no sabía cómo; hasta que se le ocurrió algo que tal vez a ella le hacía falta y que podría servir, a pesar de que la idea no le gustase en lo absoluto.

Se apresuró en levantar las cosas de la mesa, lavarlas y ordenarlas. Tomó su chaqueta y en un pedazo de papel, le dejó una nota a la muchacha diciéndole que volvería en unos minutos.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Necesitaba encontrar a Louis antes de que se fuera al pub, ya que ese día les correspondía actuar. Por lo que se dirigió velozmente a casa de Alan, esperando que se encontrase allí junto a todos los demás.

¿Cómo llego hasta allí? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Hacia tanto tiempo que no iba a ese lugar; solo dejó que sus piernas lo condujeron hasta el allí.

Estaba totalmente empapado pero le daba igual, él no se enfermaría con la lluvia, estaba acostumbrado a ella, y además no tenía el mismo tipo de resistencia que los seres humanos comunes. Tocó la puerta tres veces, sin sorprenderse al no sentir sus manos de lo frías que estaban. Mas nadie contestaba. Tocó nuevamente con más fuerza pero seguía sin ocurrir nada.

Decepcionado, y como no sabía donde más buscarlo y le parecía absurdo que estuviese en el pub tan temprano, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero para su gran alivio, alguien había abierto la puerta.

― ¿Qué haces aquí hombre? – Alan lo observaba atónito de verle allí en ese estado – pasa rápido que vas a pescar un resfrío...

― siento molestarte Alan, pero tengo algo de prisa – dijo él sin entrar – ¿dónde puedo encontrar a Louis? Necesito hablar con él.

― Está adentro..pero por qué no pasas a hablar con él – le recomendó Alan dándole espacio para entrar – a propósito, ¿cómo está Liah? – le preguntó mientras el muchacho entraba en su casa.

― Ha mejorado bastante – respondió – ¿puedes llamar a Louis por favor?..es que necesito pedirle algo, y debo apresurarme porque la he dejado un momento sola y me preocupa.

Alan lo miró algo extrañado por la urgencia, e inmediatamente después se volteó para ir buscar a su compañero, sin embargo ya no hacia falta. Louis se acercaba desde la cocina en medio de grandes bostezos...

― ¿Qué sucede aquí?... – su voz se cortó de inmediato al ver que Murtagh se encontraba en frente. Lo miró enfurecido y cuando habló, su voz denotó rabia. Alan lo miraba perplejo, casi sin poder reconocerlo; hacía solo algunos años atrás que lo había visto así de enojado – ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no se supone que estabas con Liah?...si no deseabas ayudarla no tenías para qué pedir un permiso al cual yo estaba dispuesto...

― Necesito hablar contigo – fue lo único que le contestó con su inquebrantable madurez y tranquilidad, cosa que desconcertó al Louis; quien estaba seguro que ese "hablar" tenía que ver con la chica, fue solo por eso por lo que accedió –por favor, es necesario – acotó el jinete dándole a entender que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea más que a él.

― Nos vemos luego Alan – dijo Louis despidiéndose con un gesto de su amigo, quien solo se limitó a asentir, y luego le recordó que debía llegar puntual al pub.

El muchacho agarró su chaqueta de cuero negro, su paraguas y se dirigió con paso firme hacia fuera de la casa, no sin antes mirar a Murtagh con recelo, pero éste ultimo solo deseaba apresurarse a seguirlo en silencio para terminar con eso cuanto antes.

Al salir, notaron que la lluvia había menguado un poco, pero el cielo se había oscurecido notablemente, a pesar de ser aún tan temprano. La temperatura del viento había cambiado por completo, hacía solo algunos momentos estaba tan frío como el hielo, tanto así que entumecía cada extremidad del cuerpo, más ahora, era ligeramente cálido. Soplaba con suavidad, así que ambos debían apresurarse, ya que eso implicaba el avecinamiento de otro aguacero aun peor que el anterior.

― ¿Qué es eso que necesitabas hablar conmigo? – preguntó directamente Louis sin siquiera mirarlo para poder contener sus emociones – ¿acaso ya te cansaste de estar con ella? – estaba probándolo con cada palabra que empleaba tan irónicamente – si es así, no entiendo por qué razón le dijiste a Rob que confiara en ti...

Murtagh sonrió burlón pero con disimulo pero inmediatamente sintió una ola de frustración que no provenía de sí mismo; se había entristeció por el dolor en aquel muchacho al darse cuenta de lo que realmente Louis sentía por la muchacha. Le asombró aún más por el hecho de que ella ni siquiera lo sabía. Liah lo quería como un hermano, alguien en quien podía confiar, con quien contar en buenos y malos momentos, en cambio él se había enamorado desde la primera vez que la vio, pero Louis, por temor a alejarla de su lado si le confesaba sus sentimientos, optó por ocultarlos; prefería ese rincón y así poder sentirla cerca, verla sonreír, cantar y vivir; él sabía que no existía modo alguno para estar a su lado que no fuese la amistad.

Con el paso del tiempo, el muchacho se había acostumbrado a tal relación, pero no podía evitar sentir celos por Murtagh, además temía que a ella nuevamente le hicieran daño. Y él estaba al tanto de que Murtagh significaba alguien especial en la vida de Liah, se había dado cuenta de ello el día anterior, cuando ella lo llamó y le pidió que se vieran en la pequeña plaza. Y por esa misma razón, el alma del jinete experimentó una especie de paz que jamás antes había sentido. Ella lo amaba, no sabía cómo ni por qué, solo sabía que lo sentía en todo a su alrededor; lo veía cada vez que la miraba, lo percibía en esos ojos, esa mirada que le provocaba tantas cosas, que lo hacía sentir pequeño y frágil pero al mismo tiempo, fuerte y poderoso, lo estremecía y a la vez lo reconfortaba, pero lo más importante para él era que lo hacía sentir feliz. Por eso más que nunca, necesitaba ayudarla de algún modo.

― Solo quisiera pedirte que hables con ella...creo que eres el único que puede ayudarle – su voz sonó cansada pero tranquila – ...respecto a tu pregunta, solo te diré que seguiré a su lado hasta que ella se recupere y me diga que me marche. Y si llegase a necesitar de mi nuevamente, que cuente con ello.

Louis no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, creía que provocándolo y haciéndole enojar podría descubrir las intenciones del muchacho para con ella. Solo por eso decidió establecer una especie de tregua con el muchacho y escuchar lo que tenía que decirle, él también estaba preocupado por Liah.

― Por qué dices que yo soy el único que puede ayudarla...¿acaso ella te pidió que vinieras a buscarme?

― No, pero como sé que eres la persona que está mas cerca de ella...fue la única idea que se me ocurrió – respondió con sinceridad, cosa de la que Louis se dio cuenta.

― ¿Qué le ocurre?

Murtagh le contó sin muchos detalles acerca de los gratos momentos que habían pasado juntos en la mañana para no herir en cierto modo sus sentimientos, hasta que llegó a la parte donde habían ido a comprar la merienda y se encontraron con la tal Mery...

― Desde que la vio se puso muy apática, apenas hablaba y andaba muy distraída.

― Bueno, eso no me extraña. Liah nunca ha sido muy buena para hablar pero de todos modos hablaré con ella, por lo que me dices todo a sido por la entrometida de Mery...

― Gracias.. – musitó Murtagh.

― No lo hago por ti – aclaró el muchacho con frialdad, aunque nuevamente quedó algo sorprendido por las palabras del jinete.

Estaba seguro de que el muchacho le preguntaría por qué ver a Mery la había impactado tanto. La mayoría de los hombres interesados en el pasado de la muchacha siempre terminaban desistiendo en el intento de conquistarla debido a su manera de ser, su poco interés en ellos, y no querer hablar de su pasado por su desconfianza; francamente no esperaba ese agradecimiento. Al parecer, Murtagh realmente la quería pero prefirió no hablar de aquello hasta no saber a ciencia cierta qué le pasaba a Liah.

Sin darse cuenta mientras hablaban al caminar, ya habían llegado a la puerta del edificio. Murtagh miró con tristeza el cielo.

― Yo me quedaré aquí hasta que hayan hablado – soltó repentinamente y al mismo tiempo le entregó las llaves al muchacho.

Fue en ese momento cuando Louis entendió que él realmente la amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por verla bien; y ese rencor que sentía hacia Murtagh desde el principio se desvanecía poco a poco y sin darse cuenta.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	11. Chapter 11 YOUR GAZEMY REFLECTION

11 YOUR GAZE...MY REFLECTION

( TU MIRADA…MI REFLEJO )

Caminó tranquilamente durante un par de horas, solo concentrándose en el sonido que producían las gotas de lluvia al hacer contacto con el suelo, estaba empapado pero no le importaba porque sabía que nada le sucedería por ello. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, en un vano intento por mantenerlas algo tibias.

Qué extraña y maravillosa podía llegar a ser la vida cuando se encontraba el amor, ahora entendía por qué su madre había permanecido al lado de su padre, aunque él solo sintiese cariño hacia ella; era una situación parecida a la que existía en la vida de Louis, quien prefería ser solo amigo de la mujer que amaba antes que la nada, y lo entendía a la perfección, talvez él hubiese preferido lo mismo.

Una sonrisa llena de júbilo se había posado en su rostro al ver pasar a su lado a una pareja que iban tomados de la mano bajo un par de paraguas. Pensó para sí mismo que todo cuanto había vivido no era nada, incluso lo malo; era como si todo aquello le hubiese ocurrido a otra persona, su otro _yo_. Desde el día en que ella había entrado en su vida, se encontró con algo que ignoraba por completo y en lo que jamás tuvo esperanza de sentir; ahora creía que nada le era imposible, con tan solo sentirla a su lado se sentía capaz de todo. Liah súbitamente había alterado su vida, su destino, además de haberse convertido en su salvación. En ese mismísimo instante, el rostro dulce y compasivo de Rose se plasmó en su mente, y sus palabras resonaron como un eco interminable...

" ― ... lo único que puedes hacer para agradecerme es que seas feliz – dijo sonriendo algo melancólica al ver la tristeza reflejada en el rostro de Murtagh al nombrarle esa palabra: "felicidad". Eso era algo que él desconocía casi por completo – créeme que algún día lo serás, pero no te impacientes. Aunque debes entender que eso dependerá de ti en gran medida, y de quienes te rodean por supuesto. No desesperes joven jinete, sólo déjate guiar por tu alma, no por la mente. A veces hacer lo que debemos es doloroso, pero por eso mismo confiamos en ti, sabemos que harás lo correcto Murtagh. Recuérdalo bien...y buena suerte".

Sin haberse percatado, se había dirigido a la pequeña plaza en frente del supermercado. Apoyó su espalda sobre uno de los gruesos troncos de los árboles del lugar y contempló con asombro y curiosidad cómo poco a poco, los locales se iban convirtiendo nuevamente en una exhibición de adornos en sus fachadas ―estaba seguro de que dentro de ellos también habían montones de ornamentas―. Tal cual como había ocurrido durante lo que la gente de ese mundo llamaba Halloween, sin embargo, las formas, figuras y colores de tales decoraciones eran totalmente diferentes; estos le atrajeron aún más porque en comparación con los anteriores, estos emitían solo cosas benignas. Y de cierto modo, él reparó en el hecho de que eran como el Murtagh antes conocer a Liah; y los navideños reflejaban la tranquilidad y felicidad del Murtagh actual, el muchacho enamorado, el hombre al que ya no le importaba llorar en frente de esos ojos por miedo a ser abandonado, juzgado u marginado, sino todo lo contrario, se sentía inmensamente protegido en ellos.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por el sonido de un trueno que decretaba el comienzo de la nueva tormenta que caería durante esa noche. Al mirar el cielo, casi ennegrecido por completo, ahogó su deseo por poder compartir esa paz con Espina. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre el gran _Big Ben_ que estaba no muy lejos de allí anunciando las seis de la tarde, se le ocurrió llevar a cabo algo que contemplaba desde el día anterior, pero que había desechado porque no quería dejar sola a la muchacha.

Corrió con presura para ir y volver antes de que comenzaran a caer copos de nieve luego del aguacero. Cuando al fin llegó hasta la entrada de la fábrica de zapatos donde Rob trabajaba, decidió esperarlo justo allí. Pero para su mala suerte, los minutos pasaban veloces y Rob no daba señales de vida; todos los demás trabajadores ya habían salido y eso le preocupaba bastante; Rob ya debería haber salido. Y sin detenerse a pensarlo, entró en el lugar para saber qué ocurría.

Cuando atravesó la puerta se dio cuenta de lo amplio y extremadamente limpio que estaba el lugar. Cada paso que daba allí le dio la sensación de que algo no andaba bien, por lo que se paró en seco para relajarse un poco.

Al fijarse que tanto a su derecha como izquierda habían dos grandes pasillos, que a su vez tenían más pasillos en ellos, se percató de que justo en frente de él se hallaba una especie de recibidor que tenía grabada en su parte superior: **RECEPCIÓN E INFORMACIONES; **consideró oportuno dirigirse allí con determinación y preguntar por Rob.

Frente a sus ojos se encontraba un hombre medio calvo y rechoncho que lo miraba con curiosidad y cierto desdén. Murtagh reparó en la cuenta de que el estar completamente mojado había causado aquello. Éste hombre vestía una traje color gris oscuro y llevaba una especie de identificación en la parte superior de su chaqueta, más su inspección fue abruptamente suspendida puesto que aquel hombrecillo le estaba hablando.

― Disculpe señor, pero esto no es un hospital para hacer visitas – dijo con mucha educación, luego apuntó con su mirada hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared – y mucho menos a estas horas en un día como éste – eran las seis y treinta.

― Lo lamento – dijo el muchacho disculpándose, pero con autoridad en la voz – lo que pasa es que estaba esperando al señor Robert McKennitt, y como no ha salido preferí venir a buscarle.

― Señor, lamento decirle esto, pero la hora de salida fue exactamente hace treinta minutos...

― Es por eso que vine hasta aquí... – respondió con cierto dejo de exasperación – vine porque él no ha salido de aquí.

Ante esto el hombrecillo reflexionó, luego miró nuevamente hacia el reloj y se dispuso a ocupar algo que llamaban teléfono; un aparato extraño que al jinete no le daba ninguna confianza. Presionó un solo botón y enseguida comenzó a hablar con alguien mediante tal sistema. Murtagh lo oyó pronunciar el nombre de Rob y luego solo una serie de palabras sueltas, como "esta bien" o "confirmado", las cuales no le dieron muchas respuestas, hasta que finalmente le preguntó al muchacho:

― ¿Robert McKennitt? – dijo a Murtagh y éste asintió – ...el señor McKennitt no se ha reportado a sus obligaciones desde el día de ayer, señor. No sabemos nada acerca de él, hemos llamado a su residencia pero dicen que no está. Lo sentimos señor – y dicho esto, miró al muchacho invitándole a retirarse para poder continuar con sus obligaciones.

― Gracias ... – dijo con voz queda, sin lograr entender qué era lo que había ocurrido con Rob.

Al salir del lugar se dio cuenta de que estaba oscuro y las calles estaban prácticamente desiertas; sólo se oía la lluvia y el bullicio que provenía de la ciudad. Ya casi no sentía las extremidades de su cuerpo, y como el supermercado estaba en la misma dirección, se le antojó un delicioso trozo de chocolate de leche, y por qué no, deseaba llevarle uno también a Liah a ver si eso le subía un poco los ánimos. No obstante, debía apresurarse ya era casi seguro que Louis estaba por marcharse al pub.

Tal y como lo habían hecho en la mañana, entró rápidamente y caminó directo a su destino. Tomó sus chocolates favoritos, pero como no sabía si a ella le gustaban los mismos, no sabía cuál escogerle de la variedad que habían. Permaneció allí mirándolos a todos y cada uno de ellos con expresión taciturna; era tanta su frustración por no saber cuál elegir, que las personas que pasaban a su lado lo miraban divertidas. Cuando de pronto, sintió la presión de una mano desconocida sobre su hombro, lo cual lo pilló desprevenido y lo sobresaltó. Era la tal Mery quien estaba de pie justo detrás de él.

― Creo que necesitas ayuda ¿no? – dijo la chica arrastrando un poco las palabras, como si le estuviese prometiendo un premio que solo ella tenía; Murtagh por su parte no pronunció ni una sola palabra, sólo la observaba con seriedad; más ella hizo caso omiso a esto y se concentró en lo que la mano del muchacho se hallaba, adivinando así sus intenciones y el por qué de su indecisión – a ella le gustan esos de ahí – señaló unos con envoltorio negro, y a continuación ella misma alzó los tobillos para alcanzarle uno de esos, luego se dio media vuelta y con una sonrisa desagradable le indicó que la siguiera – por aquí por favor...

El jinete algo consternado e incómodo por su sola presencia y el modo en que le hablaba, tomó otro de los mismos que a él le gustaban, le agradeció la ayuda y evadió en cuestión de segundos su presencia.

Pudo notar con claridad la rabia contenida de ella por la sola manera en que lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le importó. Salió los más rápido que pudo, y mientras caminaba de prisa por el frío que hacía, escuchó el anuncio de la campanadas del Big-Ben que daban las siete.

Intentó correr para llegar más pronto pero no sirvió de mucho, el suelo estaba muy resbaloso por la nieve de la noche anterior.

Le faltaba muy poco por llegar, hasta que un trío de chicos pocos años menor que él se interpusieron en su camino; uno de ellos le mostró amenazadoramente una especie de navaja, cosa que le causó tanta gracia que no pudo contener una carcajada cargada de ironía. Pero como aún transitaban algunos ciudadanos, prefirió no hacer algo que llamara mucho la atención, como su magia; aunque de todos modos no la necesitaba para algo así.

― Danos todo lo que llevas amigo – dijo maliciosamente el de la navaja, al parecer el líder del grupo.

― ¿Quieren mis chocolates? – dijo con tranquilidad y desdén, luego se rascó la cabeza como si estuviera pensando en algo sumamente complicado – mmm...en todo caso¿por qué habría de dárselos?

Los tres rieron abiertamente, como si el muchacho les hubiera contado alguna especia de chiste. Luego uno de ellos lo miró con altanería y sacó una varilla de metal debajo de su chaquetón.

―¡Vaya, vaya!.. me parece que nuestro amiguito se las da de héroe... – soltó hacia sus camaradas; acto seguido, se volvió hacia Murtagh con fingida compasión por su ignorancia y estupidez – no deberías hablarnos así... – el jinete torció aún más su sonrisa burlona, colmando así la paciencia de este – lo lamentarás.

Se abalanzó bobaliconamente contra el joven jinete, quien evadía sus golpes sin ningún problema con tal solo agacharse. Cuando ya se cansó del juego, se inclinó e hizo un giro con su pierna izquierda, haciendo resbalar a su atacante; luego se levantó y tomó entre sus manos aquel objeto metálico que había saltado por los aires. La adrenalina olvidada volvía a hacerlo sentir vivo, como si estuviese en medio de un entrenamiento, algo que a él le divertía mucho.

― ¿Siguen queriendo mis chocolates? – preguntó con sorna a los dos que lo miraba con odio y recelo.

Se miraron entre ellos e inmediatamente después se abalanzaron contra el muchacho, quien giraba una y otra vez esquivando los burdos golpes. Cuando se terminó aburriendo, giró y se saltó para esquivar la navaja que utilizaba uno de ellos, lo agarró por la espalda y lo dejó inconsciente con un leve golpe en la nuca.

Como éste y el líder seguían semiinconscientes en el suelo, y solo quedaba el que estaba desarmado, había optado por no hacerle nada, pero el muy idiota a pesar de haber visto de lo que era capaz se lanzó sobre Murtagh intentando acertar algún puñetazo en su rostro, obviamente sin éxito alguno. En consecuencia el jinete le dio una estocada suave en el estómago con la varilla de metal y lo dejó tendido justo al lado de su adversario anterior. Compañero. Al ver esto, el líder que lentamente se había puesto de pié, intentó nuevamente arremeter con la exasperación sobre Murtagh, quien paraba con extrema facilidad todas y cada una de las embestidas del muchacho, hasta que hizo caer el arma de su opositor, jaló con la mano que tenía libre la cazadora para acercarlo, y luego apuntó amenazadoramente a su rostro.

― Son unas ratas ¿lo sabían?...si quieren algo deberían trabajar por ello... – dicho esto, arrojó la vara metálica a un basurero, soltó la chaqueta del sujeto y se dispuso a continuar su camino no sin antes restregarles sus palabras en la cara – espero que algún día se den cuenta de lo estúpidos son – el desprecio que lo dominó, le desconcertó a él mismo ya que no lo experimentaba desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Por un momento perdió toda noción del tiempo, cosa que el líder de los pandilleros no desaprovecharía. Dolido por aquella humillante derrota, intentaría atacarlo mientras estaba distraído. Sin embargo, antes de poder lograr su objetivo experimentó un puñetazo tremendo en el rostro; segundos luego, se hallaba tirado el la vereda notando además cómo la sangre tibia, chorreaba por su nariz.

Quien lo había golpeado había aparecido de la nada, sin haber podido percatarse de ello. El sujeto estaba a escasos centímetros del muchacho que se había burlado de él y todo su grupo; lo observaba con una expresión de total fastidio, dándole a entender que mejor se fueran de allí o les iría aún peor.

― Eso no era necesario – dijo Murtagh al muchacho de cabellos rubios, quien observaba cómo los delincuentes corrían hacia el siguiente callejón. Pero como no le importaba mucho seguir hablando de ellos, cambió abruptamente al tema que le importaba – ¿cómo está?

― Sé que no necesitabas ayuda, por lo que vi sabes defenderte eh – dijo Louis sinceramente algo asombrado. Al parecer, conversar con la muchacha no solo le había servido a ella; algo había cambiado en su propia mirada – no te preocupes, ella está bien.

Oír aquello tranquilizó su notablemente angustiado corazón. Ansiaba ver con sus propios ojos que todo cuanto Louis decía era cierto, pero cuando se dispuso a darle las gracias para marcharse, notó que éste lo miraba dudoso.

― Antes de que la veas, necesito hablar contigo... – miró en otra dirección – no te preocupes, se quedó dormida; sólo te pido cinco minutos.

― Claro – respondió algo dubitativo.

Louis se tomó unos instantes para pensar qué decir exactamente.

― Es curioso ¿sabes?...He pasado estos últimos tres años más cerca que nadie de ella, y jamás he logrado acercarme a su corazón como tu lo has hecho en menos de dos meses – soltó una especie de suspiro que había reprimido largo tiempo –...no me malinterpretes, no te odio ni mucho menos por eso...aunque no puedo negarte mi tristeza y frustración por ello. Cosas como esta no se pueden decidir ni planear, sería absurdo...me refiero a que ni tú ni ella decidieron enamorarse solo por el mero hecho de hacerlo, así como yo tampoco elegí enamorarme de ella sabiendo que su cariño hacia mí, era solo amistad...sin embargo mis esperanzas por cambiar eso siempre continuaban vivas; como ella jamás se había interesado en alguien creí que tenía una posibilidad, pero me equivoqué al creer que el tiempo cambiaría eso, sobretodo al entender que ella te había elegido a ti...

― Lo lamento – musitó el jinete. Sentía la desdicha marcada en las palabras del otro muchacho, y no sabía qué decir para aliviar su dolor. Era exactamente ese mismo dolor que percibió de Eragon cuando se enteró de su inevitable traición, era decepción. Más, no le tenía lástima, sabía que cualquiera que estuviese en el lugar de Louis se sentiría igual o peor.

― No tienes por qué. Ya te lo dije, no puedo sentir rencor porque ustedes tampoco lo decidieron así, solo sucedió y ya está. Es por eso que necesitaba hablar contigo. Al parecer Liah es la única persona que no se ha dado cuanta de lo que siento, pero no importa, lo prefiero así; solo le causaría más dolor del que ya ha sufrido.

― ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó cauteloso el jinete por esto último.

― Yo no soy nadie para contarte las cosas por las que ella pasó – puntualizó – solo te puedo decir que hace mucho tiempo hubo alguien que le hizo mucho daño, y ese alguien es el hermano mayor de Mery, la chica que vieron hoy. Fue por eso que se deprimió tanto.

Aquellas palabras le ayudaron a comprender todo. Era por eso por lo que Liah temía tanto a enamorarse de él, a confiar nuevamente en alguien ciegamente y luego ser defraudada. Ya todo estaba clarísimo para él; ver a esa chica le causó tal impresión, le trajo de vuelta los malos recuerdos de aquella relación.

Y Louis, al ver que Murtagh deseando decirle algo, prefirió interrumpirlo para no incomodarlo aún más.

― Mi resignación era algo que veía venir desde hace largo tiempo...solo esperaba el momento oportuno para tomar la decisión – confesó – solo necesito saber una cosa antes de marcharme, y estoy seguro de que entiendes a qué me refiero.

De haber estado hablando con alguien desconocido y poco fiable, la reacción más esperada de Murtagh hubiese sido darse la vuelta sin tener por qué darle explicaciones de algo a alguien.

Pero quien estaba frente a él era Louis, no su enemigo u alguien sin importancia. En cierto modo, Murtagh sentía admiración y respeto por él; hombres de corazón noble y buenas intenciones como él eran imposibles de encontrar. Solo una persona a quien él había conocido se parecía tanto a aquel muchacho que tenía ante sus ojos, y ese alguien era su hermano menor.

― Ella es lo mejor que le ha ocurrido a mi vida, y espero jamás llegar a causarle daño alguno – hablaba con toda sinceridad – no soportaría verle sufrir, y menos por alguien como yo – esto último tenía un dejo de amargura en su voz – sé que no la merezco.

Los segundos que transcurrieron en ese fragmento de tiempo parecieron eternos, pero fue Louis quien espetó:

― Nunca te haz puesto a pensar por qué ella se fijó en ti – aquella pregunta lo sorprendió bastante. No es algo que hubiese pasado por su mente – por qué teme tanto a sus propios sentimientos – dijo Louis – estoy seguro de que sabes lo especial que es, y por lo mismo no deberías pensar que no la mereces.

― Ni tu ni ella saben nada – fue lo único que salió se su boca. Su pasado era algo que había intentado olvidar, porque lo atormentaba cada vez que estaba cerca de Liah. Pero para su gran sorpresa Louis no le dio mucha importancia.

― Entonces díselo – Louis observaba el cielo con la mirada inexpresiva – si después de que hables con ella, desea alejarse, bueno, en ese caso querrá decir que lo que piensas de ti en estos momentos, es lo que realmente eres. En caso contrario, deberías replantearte la imagen que tienes de ti mismo, puede que estés equivocado.

― Ni siquiera tú deberías confiar tanto en mí.

― No lo hago – soltó Louis.

― Entonces por qué me dices todo esto, si no me tienes confianza.

― Porque yo entiendo lo que sientes por ella...y ella cree en ti, a pesar de no conocerte lo suficiente.

Las palabras de Louis lo habían dejado notablemente sorprendido. La gratitud que sintió por aquel muchacho solo supo reflejarla en un casi inaudible gracias.

Bajó la mirada y vio sus manos, y esbozó un sonrisa triste al entender el significado de lo que acababa de escuchar.

― Nos vemos luego – y dicho esto, Louis extendió su brazo y le entregó las llaves para luego marcharse.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el jinete lograra salir de su ensimismamiento, hasta que se percató de que todo el rato que había hablado con Louis, había estado nevando y la noche había caído. Como a su alrededor la nieve se acumulaba considerablemente, alzó la vista en busca de la ventana de la muchacha, preguntándose por qué todas las luces estaban apagadas.

Algo en su interior, un presentimiento le pronosticaba que esa noche no sería como cualquier otra.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos tenuemente iluminados en pos de las escaleras, se dio cuenta de que todas las personas que habitaban aquel edificio se hallaban refugiadas disfrutando dentro de sus hogares.

Por lo que dijo Louis, lo más seguro era que Liah ya se encontraba descansando en su tibia cama. Como ya que había visto desde afuera que todas las luces estaban apagadas era lo más probable, sin embargo su sorpresa fue considerable al entrar en el living.

Un silencio desgarrador se había apoderado de lugar; todo estaba sumido en penumbras, pero como él no era como las demás personas, no tenía problemas con eso, veía perfectamente.

En cuestión de segundos, sus ojos se posaron en una figura sentada sobre el suelo alfombrado; mantenía su espalda apoyada contra la pared y su mirada estaba perdida en el hermoso espectáculo de nieve que se daba al otro lado de la ventana que estaba justo enfrente de sus ojos. Al parecer, ésta no había reparado en la presencia del muchacho que la observaba en silencio desde la puerta.

Murtagh jamás pensó que la encontraría así, y eso lo descolocó un poco. Mas no se alarmó ya que, podía percibir cierta serenidad en ella, además ella sabía perfectamente que él se hallaba allí.

Se le acercó con sutileza, hasta quedar considerablemente cerca. Se sentó junto a ella y tomó su suave pero fría mano, entrelazándola delicadamente con la suya. Aquel contacto fue el que la hizo reaccionar, sacándola abruptamente de ese estado letargo. Giró su rostro hacia él; sus ojos parecían los de una niña pequeña, asustada de alguien desconocido que sabe no le hará daño, y al mismo tiempo se siente indefensa ante él. Después lo miró directamente a los ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

Durante los segundos posteriores volvió la vista nuevamente hacia el frente, luego cerró sus ojos, dejando a Murtagh notar la intensidad que había entre sus manos, la calidez que juntas emanaban. El silencio que ahora reinaba inundando cada rincón, para ambos era simplemente acogedor, y a eso se debía que ninguno de los dos quisiese romperlo. Esa complicidad los envolvía y les hacía sentir mucho más cerca el uno del otro. Sin embargo, éste se quebró repentinamente gracias a una de las ventanas, la cual se había entreabierto por la fuerte ventisca externa. Y encima estaba dejando entrar una brisa heladísima que no era bienvenida, que a cada momento provocaba un agudo silbido que se intensificaba hasta hacerse casi insoportable.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Murtagh se levantó inmediatamente a cerrar la ventana, lamentando haber soltado la mano de aquella muchacha de mirada penetrante. Mas no podía permitir que llegase a tener otra recaída, ella aún estaba convaleciente.

Ya habiéndola cerrado, se acercó nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez para intentar persuadirla de ir a descansar a su cuarto. Para eso se puso en cuclillas justo en frente de Liah, y acarició su mentón. Cuando la miró nuevamente a los ojos se dio cuenta de que éstos habían estado llorando durante largo rato. Los embargaba cierto abatimiento, pero más que nada, una tristeza y confusión que ahora él comprendía gracias a las palabras de Louis. A pesar de todo esa fragilidad en ella, no logró dejar pasar desapercibido el detalle de lo hermosa que le seguía pareciendo cada día, en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

― ¿Por qué? – sus labios musitaron aquella simple pregunta que había quedado pendiente; a pesar de que la ultima vez había sido sincero con ella en su respuesta, Murtagh sabía muy bien que Liah necesitaba entender las cosas que pasaban entre ellos; no quería sentirse nuevamente como algo, ella quería significar para él como alguien, además él sabía y sentía que ella necesitaba confiar en él, pero eso mismo era el miedo que aún la atormentaba.

― Por lo que tú significas para mí – esta vez su respuesta fue mucho más explícita que la anterior, ahora estaba completamente seguro y decidido a mostrarse tal cual era, porque tal y como había dicho Louis, solo así él podría saber si realmente era merecedor del amor y la confianza de Liah – no podrías imaginar la tortura en la que mi vida se había convertido hasta antes de conocerte. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, solo deseaba quedarme así eternamente, solo quedarme así y no despertar jamás. Te preguntarás por qué... bueno, solo podría resumirte mi historia en una palabra: un suplicio – dijo con firmeza acordándose la promesa que hizo a Eragon en lo Llanos Ardientes. Recordaba a la perfección cuando le aseguró que él y Espina se convertirían en un suplicio para con sus enemigos, sin embargo e irónicamente, su vida había sido eso mismo, su tormento, una tortura. Y la amargura en cada palabra que pronunciaba le demostraba a ella que lo que decía era real – toda mi vida me he sentido igual, excepto el poco tiempo que pasé con mi madre. Tal vez lo merezco, no lo sé; yo nunca me he considerado una buena persona, muy por el contrario, creo que todo cuanto he hecho o dicho le ha causado dolor a quienes me rodean...siempre he sido así, alguien solitario y desconfiado...prácticamente tuve que aprender a valerme por mis propios medios desde que era un niño, ya que del lugar de donde vengo, eso es lo único que cuenta – hizo una pausa, y se puso de pié. Caminó hasta quedar frente a la ventana, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos cerrados, sumido en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. Estaba de espaldas a la muchacha, quien lo observaba con atención – nunca pensé o creí posible llegar a sentir lo que siento por ti, nunca creí que pudiese llegar a saber lo que era sentirse feliz...hasta que te conocí a ti.

Aquellas palabras la habían enmudecido por completo. Nunca antes se había sentido tan valiosa como mujer como le ocurría con él. Un muchacho, o mejor dicho un hombre, que había aparecido en su vida y del cuál no sabía nada, pero que con solo haberlo mirado a los ojos, supo que siempre había esperado por él, aunque nunca tuvo esperanzas de ello.

Se levantó en silencio y se acercó a él hasta quedar frente a frente. Podía ver su rostro triste y cansado a escasos centímetros del suyo, como si éste fuera su reflejo en un espejo, como si él fuese la única persona en el mundo capaz de entenderla y ella a él mismo.

Decidida, alzó sus manos lentamente para acariciar el rostro del muchacho que la miraba detenidamente, como si quisiese grabar en su memoria cada parte de su rostro, cada gesto, cada mirada. Murtagh también pudo notar que ella hacía lo mismo, aunque en su caso sus manos eran las que recorrían su rostro intentando grabar cada una de sus características. Mas Liah no pudo seguir reprimiendo el impulso de inclinarse hacia él y besarlo suavemente en los labios. Al principio lo tomó por sorpresa, e incluso ella misma se sorprendió por su acción, pero aún así, estaba llena de júbilo al saber que él la correspondía de la misma forma, de que él anhelaba tanto su presencia como ella la de él.

_¿Por qué debo alejarme de ella? _se preguntaba una y otra vez. Sólo ansiaba disfrutar cada momento que lograsen compartir, momentos como ese. No le apetecía en esos instantes martirizarse pensando en otras cosas, pero no lograba evitarlo, aquella maldita pregunta estaba ahí día y noche. Para él era tan extraño el hecho de necesitar tanto de alguien, de tenerla tan cerca de sí y a la vez tan lejos; tarde o temprano tendría que contarle todo, y asimismo le estaría diciendo adiós para siempre. Aquello era absurdamente la peor de sus pesadillas y el mejor de sus sueños, y por eso mismo seguía creyendo que todo, sobretodo ella, era demasiado maravilloso como para merecerlo, por eso estaba condenado a perderla, como todo lo bello y puro que él había tenido en su vida.

El jinete comenzó a sentir cómo unas finas lágrimas se escapaban por sus ojos, mas no se avergonzó. Era algo que deseaba salir desde hacia tanto que ya no aguantó más. Pero estas le demostraron a la muchacha que había algo que lo agobiaba, y al parecer, tenía que ver con ella.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― No es nada... – respondió, pero ella seguía mirándolo preocupada – es solo que no logro entender qué de bueno puedes ver en mí – musitó. En gran parte era cierto, pero por el momento no consideró oportuno confesarle toda la verdad.

― Eres un ángel que alejó la tormenta sobre mi cielo, mostrándome candidez y esperanza con sus alas – el espíritu del jinete estaba tan consolado por la veracidad marcada en las palabras de Liah que no supo qué responder – algo que aguardaba y a la vez me aterraba, porque no sabía qué ocurriría si me dejaba llevar por tus alas; la última vez que intenté volar, fueron las mías las que se dañaron, jamás me atreví a curarlas, y en todo caso tampoco quería hacerlo... Pero desde que te vi esa noche, hubo algo que nunca antes había sentido hasta ahora – finalmente le estaba confesando por qué se acercó a él la noche que bailaron juntos – tus ojos, la expresión que tenías esa noche en medio de el murmullo, fue como verme en un espejo. No sé cómo o por qué pasó, solo recuerdo que esa noche percibí algo en ti tan puro, tan hermoso y sincero aliviando mi alma, que no pude contenerme. Luego de esa noche, intenté no pensar en ello, necesitaba olvidarlo, evitarlo a toda costa; me hacía daño recordar lo que sentí cuando me tocaste, cuando me miraste a los ojos. Pero mientras más huía de ti, más deseaba correr a tu lado, más te necesitaba cerca de mi, era como si te hubieses convertido en una droga de la que no podría rehabilitarme. Pero al final entendí que tampoco eras eso.

Cuando supe lo cerca que estabas de Rob, intenté algo que a la larga no se dio como esperaba; como ya no lograba alejarte, hice todo lo posible para que tu me odiases. Así, si yo estaba segura de que te molestaba mi presencia, no sería capaz de tener siquiera la esperanza de conocerte, de acercarme, que en el fondo era lo que yo anhelaba; pero tuvo el efecto contrario. Ahora veo por qué dicen que del amor al odio hay un solo paso – sonrió pacientemente – creí que podría olvidarte, borrarte de mis recuerdos como tantas otras cosas. Pero aquí me ves, sin poder alejarte de mi; esto puede sonar algo egoísta, pero te necesito Murtagh, necesito de tu amor, de tu comprensión. Me haces inmensamente feliz cada vez que veo en tus ojos lo que sientes por mi, cada vez que percibo en tus besos, en tus caricias que deseas perderte a ti mismo en mí, así como yo en ti. Fuiste tu quien cayó del cielo hasta mi, un ángel alado que me invitaba a volar a su lado.

― Talvez es cierto que tengo alas, pero te equivocas al decir que soy un ángel – dijo algo desconcertado por aquella descripción tan hermosa de su persona. Todo cuanto le había dicho lo había conmovido profundamente. Nadie nunca lo había visto de aquel modo; cómo un ángel como ella lo podía verlo como alguien así, tanto como para haberse enamorado de él – ...solo merezco ser comparado con un demonio Liah, es por eso que no te merezco – musitó con dolor.

Ella lo miró calmosa y comprensiva, recordando las palabras que Louis dijo acerca de Murtagh; si realmente lo amaba, no debía seguir evitándolo, porque eso sólo le hacía daño. Eso sí, antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debía considerar todo cuanto conocía y desconocía de él.

― ¿Demonio? – repitió pensativa – no lo creo, pero bueno, si los demonios son como tú, aguardaría feliz ver el infierno – dijo sonriendo abiertamente por primera vez desde la mañana de ese día, la mañana que habían compartido como dos simples personas en un día común y corriente, pero para ambos había sido algo especial.

Aquel comentario le causó bastante gracia. Su madre actuaba de la misma forma con su padre, dentro de las pocas veces que los vio juntos. Selena, a diferencia de Liah, sabía de la maldad y la ambición que existían en el alma de Morzan, pero a pesar de eso, ella siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que cambiaría, una esperanza que se desvaneció por completo aquella noche en la que la vida de su propio hijo se vio al borde de la muerte por las manos de su propio padre.

― ¿Te parece gracioso? – espetó la chica al ver que él había sonreído con aquel comentario.

― No – susurró abrazándola – pero me sorprende escucharte decir eso...mi madre solía pensar igual que tu. Sin embargo, las cosas pueden llegar a cambiar con el tiempo... – e inmediatamente sonrió para asegurarle que no se refería a sus sentimientos – no, eso no cambiará nunca, de eso puedes estar completamente segura. A lo que me refiero es que hay cosas que no conoces de mi, y temo que eso pueda alejarte...pero no podría mantenerte a mi lado sabiendo que no me conoces realmente. Por esa razón a veces me siento culpable de que te hayas fijado en alguien como yo; no me siento lo suficientemente bueno como para merecerte, pero que te necesito. Talvez estoy siendo la persona más egoísta en estos momentos – confesó mientras acariciaba su rostro – ...talvez debería alejarme por tu propio bien, pero no puedo. No quiero hacerlo... – dijo entrecortadamente. La besó en la frente y le susurró – ...¿te había dicho ya que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida?

― Creo que sí – respondió mientras lo abrazaba – y te lo agradezco con todo mi ser. Pero acerca de ti, bueno...todo depende Murtagh – su voz había adoptado algo de seriedad – si crees que no mereces ser a quien yo elegí, me harías la mujer más infeliz – sus palabras lo enmudecieron. Murtagh notaba el peso misterioso de su convicción, entendiendo al fin que esa era la verdad – a mi no me importa, y entiéndelo bien, no me importa lo que hayas hecho o lo que los demás piensen de ti. Puede que para ellos tu seas solo una persona, buena o mala, pero para otros tu podrías significar más que nada en el mundo. Si tu crees que no mereces ser feliz, los demás pensarán que tienes razón – aquel mensaje solo lo había escuchado una vez, y en una situación profundamente dolorosa para él. ¿Por qué razón ella poseía la bondad de sus seres más queridos? Tornac le había querido decir exactamente lo mismo, y en esos momentos no lo había entendido – yo antes pensaba que no merecía ser amada, porque aunque no lo creas, nunca nadie me había dicho algo como lo que tu me haz confesado. Ese fue mi gran error con Josh; no haberme dado cuenta de que para él, yo no valía como persona, solo estaba obsesionado en creer que yo le pertenecía, y eso no es amor.

― ¿Qué pasó con él¿Por qué te hirió tanto? – preguntó. No por curiosidad, sino porque aquello le importaba entenderlo.

― Como nunca logró convencerme para irme de aquí con él, me dejó por alguien más. No me importó, pero no te negaré que si me dolió ver cómo todo lo que él me profesaba era una vil mentira. Sin embargo lo que me causó más tristeza fue enterarme de que había escogido a quien yo consideraba como mi propia hermana, Ann. Y ella cayó en su juego. No lo interpretes mal – dijo al ver el desconcierto del muchacho – yo a él lo quería mucho, pero no lo amaba – sonrió triste – y fuiste tú quien me ayudo a darme cuenta de eso... Lo que me dolió de esa relación fue haberme decepcionado por su cinismo, yo creía en ellos. Más, a pesar de que en ese momento creí amarlo, me negué a su petición. Y fue por eso por lo que él me dejó para irse con mi amiga. Todo ese cariño que les tenía, se transformó en decepción y rencor, no por dejarme, tampoco por Ann, sino por las mentiras, lo egoísta de sus actos. Si por lo menos ella hubiese sido sincera conmigo desde el principio, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Pero ella finalmente terminó odiándome por algo de lo que no fui culpable... – suspiró entristecida – posterior a todo eso, él le confesó que no la quería, que se había equivocado y quería volver conmigo e intentar arreglar lo que hubo entre nosotros – relataba con voz apagada – más él no esperaba que yo jamás aceptaría volver a su lado.

― Pero si creías amarlo – le preguntó el muchacho algo intrigado – ¿por qué no aceptaste reconciliarte con él?

― Porque, tal y como Louis hoy me recordó, yo ya no confiaba en nadie, ese fue el mayor daño que él provocó en mi – explicó – es por eso que siempre he tratado de vivir arraigada en mi propio mundo, ignorar lo que está afuera – señaló con la mirada hacia el exterior, donde ya casi no se veía nada por la nevazón que no amainaba – solo para evitar sentir. Pero he fracasado estruendosamente en ello – lo miró con una sonrisilla irónica en el rostro.

Al ver que Murtagh se había quedado pensativo agregó – Louis y tú son la prueba de mi fracaso.

― Louis es mucho mejor persona que yo – dijo fríamente creyendo según él, que aquello era cierto – por qué no él en mi lugar.

― porque él es mi mejor amigo, no lograría verle con otros ojos.

― Eso no cambia el hecho de que merece estar más a tu lado que yo.

― Si lo hace – le confesó ella alegrando un poco los ánimos del jinete con solo mirarlo a los ojos y acariciar su oscuro cabello – él me enseñó a confiar en las personas nuevamente, me demostró cada día con su amistad que no todos son crueles y egoístas como Josh. Que a pesar de todo lo malo en este mundo, la esperanza siempre existirá, aunque no la tomemos en cuenta.

Desde ese momento, Murtagh supo que ya no habrían más llantos ni lamentos entre ellos, ni siquiera las palabras podían expresar lo agradecido que estaba con Liah; por el resplandor que veía en ella, en el que ahora él se sentía cómplice.

Todo cuanto se habían dicho le había producido una extraña paz adueñándose de su ser poco a poco. Estaba dichoso, lleno de una creciente fascinación por su sola presencia y las cosas que le había confiado, pero más que nada, por el solo hecho de haberla conocido, de haber sido a quien ella escogió, de haberle hecho ver que no todo en él era, como él pensaba, soledad y desolación. Mas la tristeza y la amargura también estaban presentes, recordándole que por más fuerte que fuese el lazo entre ellos, no lograría hacerlo perdurar por mucho tiempo. Pero tal y como ella misma había dicho, la esperanza siempre estaría presente. Talvez estaba siendo iluso, pero no le importaba; ella con solo existir para él, le había dado las esperanzas de que no todo en el universo era malo, de que podía cambiar para bien.

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía agradecido de ser quien era, de estar donde estaba, pero más que nada, por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla y así, conocerse a sí mismo.

_**Nota del autor: Este capítulo fue re-editado en enero 2008.**_


	12. Chapter 12 HOPES AND NIGHTMARES

12 HOPES AND NIGHTMARES

(ESPERANZAS Y PESADILLAS)

― Mi señor estará encantado de verte, jinete – resonó una espantosa y áspera voz dentro de la cueva en la que estaban Espina y él.

Giró su acabado rostro hacia la entrada intentando reconocer al intruso, pero para su mala suerte, era ni más ni menos que un Ra'zac montado en su horripilante corcel.

Tanto él como su dragón no habían reparado en la presencia de aquel intruso. Al parecer la batalla los había dejado completamente exhaustos, sin mencionar la precaria condición en la que se hallaban últimamente.

― Vamos, no intentes nada estúpido y llegaremos a un acuerdo – ofreció con un brillo de malicia en lo que normalmente serían unos ojos, pero el tamaño de los de la criatura eran demasiado descomunales para ello.

― Si claro, como si no hubiese escuchado eso antes – dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto, desenvainando a Zar´roc. Sin embargo, la herida que tenía en un costado comenzaba a quemarle, haciéndole apretar con fuerza la mandíbula para ocultar la debilidad.

― Yo me encargo de Lethrblaka – Espina como siempre, sonaba más confiado de lo normal – enseguida vuelvo – se apoyó con rudeza y rugió ante el enemigo, desafiándolo. 

― _No lo subestimes, recuerda que no estamos en las mejores condiciones Espina_.

― ¿_Dudas de mis capacidades?_ – y sin más, se lanzó con fiereza hacia ambos, obligando al ra´zac a desmontar de un salto a su criatura alada, para así deshacerse de ésta por su propia cuenta.

Murtagh por su parte se había quedado estático en el mismo lugar, esperando el ataque de su enemigo. Se sentía tremendamente cansado y abatido, pero no podía permitirle a su opositor marcharse de allí con vida, eso significaría su perdición.

― Tu dragón es bastante impaciente jinete, espero que no le pase nada malo – dijo hipócritamente, justo antes de abalanzarse contra Murtagh.

La pelea había comenzado. Sin embargo, a medida que detenía cada golpe de su adversario, su cuerpo entero se estremecía. Lo peor era que Murtagh perdía considerables cantidades de energía cada vez que intentaba utilizar la magia; su cuerpo no lograba resistirla, por lo que solo podía recurrir a sus habilidades.

Los minutos pasaban y él se encontraba cada vez más en desventaja, no obstante el ra´zac tampoco lo estaba teniendo fácil; luchar contra un jinete incluso herido, jamás sería fácil. Y como era de esperar, solo podría lograr algo si jugaba sucio.

Repentinamente todo aquel ambiente había cambiado. Se hallaba en medio del bosque que había bajo una amplia cueva, al parecer la misma donde se habían resguardado.

Los ojos le ardían, y su garganta estaba completamente reseca. Miró a su alrededor y solo vislumbró una figura extrañamente familiar tirada sobre una maraña de arbustos. Se acercó a éste con lentitud y se sorprendió al ver que era el mismo ra´zac; no le cabía duda alguna de que estaba muerto. Su cuerpo estaba en una posición anormal, y tenía los brazos llenos de cortes, sin mencionar la espantosa hendidura en donde se suponía, estaban sus ojos.

_¿Qué ocurrió aquí?_ No esperaba que alguien le respondiera, pero mucho menos esperaba ver a alguien más allí, aparte del ra´zac. El autor de aquello aún estaba cerca, podía sentirlo.

Pero de pronto, oyó el rugido ensordecedor de un dragón que no era el suyo. Alzó los ojos al oscuro cielo nublado esperando ver a Espina, concentrándose en lograr hallarlo; más su preocupación por éste, se disipó en cuestión de segundos cuando estableció contacto con él.

― _Se mueven hacia el norte, date prisa_ – fue lo único que le reveló su compañero.

Sin previo aviso, la vista se le había nublado, dando paso a otro visión más; esta vez, se encontraba en medio de un claro, observando directamente al frente, donde los árboles y la oscuridad ocultaban algo importante.

Cuando decidió acercarse al lugar, el sujeto finalmente decidió revelarse. Y a pesar de que las sombras le cubrían la mayoría de su figura, vislumbró que éste era un poco mas bajo que él, pero casi igual de corpulento. Iba cubierto con una gruesa túnica negra, y la capucha apenas dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro. La cual indicaba que era alguien joven, sus facciones recias y varoniles lo demostraban.

En su cinto llevaba algo que por segundos le llamó la atención, le parecía extrañamente familiar, sin embargo el individuo al notarlo, lo ocultó.

― ¿Quién eres?

Una sonrisa mordaz se dibujó en los delgados labios del desconocido.

― ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? – su voz le era completamente ajena. Sin embargo estaba cargada de un odio, un resentimiento hacia él que no lograba comprender.

Y dicho esto se dispuso a marcharse.

― Espera...si tanto me odias¿por qué me ayudaste?

― No tuve otra opción, no podía dejarte morir, no si quiero cambiar las cosas – murmuró.

― No lo entiendo – dijo Murtagh desconcertado.

― Nunca lo hiciste – musitó para sí – adiós, y no esperes encontrarme nuevamente.

Justo cuando Murtagh había intentado acercarse a él, un inconmensurable resplandor emergió de la palma de la mano del dicho sujeto. E innegablemente ahí estaba, no le cabían dudas; la marca del dragón estaba grabada en la palma de su mano. Era un jinete de dragón al igual que él.

Murtagh despertó jadeando sobre el sofá que había utilizado las últimas dos noches, envuelto en una ola de escalofríos que lo recorrían desde la espina hasta la punta de los dedos. Aquello no había sido uno de sus recuerdos, pero había tenido un efecto peor que sus continuas pesadillas.

― Murtagh, despierta por favor – Liah se hallaba arrodillada al lado de sofá, observándolo preocupada.

― ¿Qué ocurre?

― Desde hace rato intentaba despertarte, pero solo te retorcías murmurando cosas.

― Lo siento, no quise despertarte – se disculpó al darse cuenta de que ella se había asustado al verlo así.

― No seas ridículo – le sonrió – qué te ocurrió, solo murmurabas una y otra vez, y no lograbas despertarte.

― ¿Qué era lo que decía? – preguntó temeroso. Si llegaba a escucharla decir Espina o Ra´zac estaba en apuros. No se sentía bien como para contarle toda la verdad en esos momentos.

― Solo gritabas una y otra vez _¿Quién eres?_ ...te oí desde mi habitación, y me levanté a ver qué te ocurría. Creí que alguien había entrado, pero me asusté cuando vi que te retorcías en sueños diciendo eso...¿qué fue lo que te ocurrió? – preguntó afligida.

― Creo que era otra pesadilla – respondió aliviado – no te preocupes por mí. No es nada grave. Será mejor que vayas a descansar Liah, lo necesitas – ella lo miró ceñuda – estoy bien, no te preocupes.

― Si claro – se mofó. Seguía inquietada, pero prefirió no insistir, por lo que se inclinó levemente y lo besó suavemente en los labios – buenas noches.

― Buenas.

Pero no era cierto. Estaba confuso y acongojado, aquello era demasiado real como para haber sido una pesadilla común y corriente. Mas optó por no seguir pensando en ella, se le retorcían las tripas de solo recordarlo.

Estaba confundido porque no entendía qué había sido todo eso, y acongojado porque estuvo a punto de quedar en aprietos. Algo malo le estaba ocurriendo, pero no entendía por qué.

¿Acaso algo había sucedido en Alagaësía¿Era Espina o alguien más?

Se levantó de prisa al sanitario, y comprobó que todo estuviese bien; y así era, ya que Espina se hallaba en perfectas condiciones.

Cuando se tumbó nuevamente en el sofá, el agotamiento lo llevó a dormir nuevamente, y esta vez sin ninguna pesadilla atormentándolo de por medio.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

El desayuno había transcurrido con normalidad, exceptuando la expresión abstraída del muchacho.

― ¿Sigues pensando en la pesadilla que tuviste? – le preguntó Liah pensativa mientras untaba algo llamado mermelada sobre las tostadas.

― No – cosa que en parte era cierto – no es nada.

Pero ciertamente estaba preocupado por Rob, mas no quería decírselo a ella por la misma razón. Como ese día era el último que tenía libre, aprovecharía de ir a la pensión a verlo.

― ¿Cómo te sientes tu?

― Tu que crees ¿eh? – dijo torciendo su boca en una sonrisa traviesa – ..mmm yo creo que de maravillas.

― Recuerda que de todas formas debes tener cuidado por un tiempo, te acabas de recuperar.

― Lo se, pero necesito trabajar. No soportaría quedarme aquí son hacer nada – pero justo cuando Murtagh se disponía a interrumpirle soltó – te lo prometo, me cuidaré bien.

― Obstinada.

― Lo se – dijo guiándole un ojo.

Luego de eso, limpiaron y ordenaron el lugar, y él se marchó de allí, no sin antes despedirse de ella. Debía ir a dejar varias de sus cosas a la pensión, además de la prisa que tenía por hablar con el viejo Rob.

Cuando llegó al edificio, se percató de que no había movimiento alguno dentro de este.

Sacó las llaves y abrió lentamente, provocando un sonoro chirrido que no pasaría inadvertido. Escuchó el tintineo de unos platos provenientes del mismo piso. De seguro Rob estaba en la cocina preparando la merienda.

Dejó sus cosas al lado del sillón del living, y se apresuró a la habitación de donde provenía la bulla. Pero a quien se encontró en ella no era a quien esperaba ver.

Era el sujeto con el que él compartía el segundo piso, al cual casi nunca veía. Este había estado lavando lo que utilizó para desayunar, de espaldas a la puerta. No obstante, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba, se volteó con fuerza, y a juzgar por su cara de decepción, también esperaba ver a otra persona en lugar del muchacho.

― Creí que eras el viejo – se disculpó.

― ¿Rob no está? – preguntó incrédulo.

― No – murmuró – desde anteayer que no le veo. Yo supuse que estaba contigo en alguna parte, pero veo que no soy el único que lo busca. En fin, me alegro de que al fin alguien se quede aquí.

― ¿Por qué lo dice?

― Porque me marcho por un tiempo – explicó – me voy a pasar l navidad con mi familia, pero temía dejar esto deshabitado. Y como sé que eres alguien de confianza para Rob, ahora puedo irme tranquilo. Y sin decir más, tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa.

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo¿cómo era posible que Rob desapareciese así¿le habrá ocurrido algo? Esperaba que no fuese así.

Sabía que Liah tenía derecho a saberlo, pero no lo consideraba recomendable, no obstante, si ese mismo día éste no se presentaba, le diría.

Como era de esperarse, la casa estaba hecha un desorden; las cosas tiradas en lugares que no correspondían, algunos muebles ya comenzaban a cubrirse con polvo, y lo mas importante: no había absolutamente nada para comer. Fue por eso que Murtagh, pasó la tarde arreglando todo, y mas tarde, del hambre que tenía, salió a comprar lo que debería haber sido la merienda.

Al salir del edificio, comprobó que la poca niebla que había temprano ya se había disipado por completo. El sol, aunque bastante débil, al fin había salido; luego de días de no verlo era algo positivo para el común de la gente, sin embargo a él no le importó demasiado, como le agradaba el frío, no estaba igual de optimista que el resto de personas que vio pasar a su lado mientras se dirigía al supermercado.

Cuando entró allí, comprobó aliviado que había muy poca gente, así que pudo caminar tranquilo y sin prisa alguna; de todos modos, no había nadie en la pensión que lo esperase para poder comer, pensó con sarcasmo el jinete.

Cuando terminó su encomienda, salió de prisa porque el clima había cambiado nuevamente; ya había comenzado a chispear. No obstante, y para su gran sorpresa, vislumbró a Rob entre un mar de personas que se movían deprisa para no mojarse.

Determinado en averiguar qué se traía éste entre manos, lo siguió sigiloso. Pero de cualquier modo a medida que avanzaba, notó que a donde iban era hacia la pensión.

Lo observó durante largo rato, sin percatarse de que estaba quedando completamente empapado. El viejo tosía con inusual frecuencia, sin mencionar las muecas de dolor que lo dominaban a ratos. Hasta que al fin, Rob se introdujo en su casa con cierta dificultad, ya que las manos le temblaban un poco, no dejándole utilizar sus llaves.

El jinete no estaba seguro de entrar justo detrás de él, aunque de cualquier modo lo haría tarde o temprano, así que optó por hacerlo de inmediato para averiguar qué demonios le estaba pasando. Pero de improvisto, se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que seguía lloviendo, había algo cubriéndolo. Sobre si, había un paraguas negro y extrañamente familiar.

― ¿Qué haces ahí tan escondido? – preguntó Liah con la curiosidad marcada en los ojos – ¿no notabas que llueve a cántaros?

― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – había cierto enfado en el tono de su voz – debes descansar, lo necesitas Liah.

― Esta bien "papá" – resopló algo enojada por la sobreprotección del muchacho. En el fondo le gustaba que él se preocupara por ella, pero estaba exagerando excesivamente. Pero como no quería pelear con él, como tantas veces había sucedido con Rob por el mismo motivo, prefirió cambiar de tema – ... aún no respondes mi pregunta.

― Nada, solo caminaba...por cierto, tú misma lo has dicho: llueve a cántaros, y aún así saliste. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entender que debes guardar reposo?

Ella soltó un bufido de exasperación, dejando los ojos en blanco.

― Murtagh, esto es Londres...¿acaso quieres que no salga mientras llueve? – dijo cruzándose de brazos, girando la vista para otro lado, aburrida – es absurdo y lo sabes. Además, ya estoy bien. No sigas insistiendo ¿quieres?

Él por su parte se acercó cuidadoso, y tomó su mano.

― Sabes que no lo hago por molestarte, por favor no te enfades. Pero tampoco me pidas que me abstenga de decir lo que creo necesario.

― Tonto – rió ella.

― Lo sé – le guiñó un ojo y besó su mano – y bien...tu tampoco me has respondido.

― Se te quedó esto sobre la mesa – sacó una bolsita del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y dentro de ésta, había un objeto delgado y rectangular de color amarillo que reconoció de inmediato – como tuve que ir a hablar con mi jefe, decidí traértelos y de paso, ver a Rob.

― Era para ti – ella solo se limitó a sonreírle como agradecimiento, no sin intentar disimular el rubor que habían adoptado sus pálidas mejillas. Hacía mucho tiempo que alguien no le regalaba un chocolate, que esto la había tomado inadvertida – bueno, será mejor que entremos de una vez – sugirió, instándola a entrar.

Dentro de la casa había un silencio bastante inquietante, sin mencionar la oscuridad dentro del living y el mal presentimiento que afligía al muchacho.

― Acompáñame por favor – dijo ella tomando sorpresivamente su mano, conduciéndole a la habitación del viejo. Tocó a la puerta y la abrió muy despacio.

Cuando la muchacha asomó la cabeza, ambos notaron que Rob estaba dormido sin siquiera cambiarse, sobre su cama. Tenía los brazos completamente extendidos y aunque la expresión en su rostro demostrase que dormía plácidamente, se veía más exhausto de lo normal. Por ende, prefirieron dejarle dormir en paz, y acto seguido, se fueron a aprovechar la armonía de aquel silencio, y así poder disfrutar lo que les quedaba de la tarde para estar juntos.

― Creo que ambos volveremos a trabajar desde mañana – comentó la chica justo antes de bostezar, mientras se sentaban uno al lado del otro sobre el sofá.

― Así parece – dijo él pensativo, sintiendo extrañamente cómo su cuerpo se relajaba, y de paso se acomodaba al lado de la muchacha, inclinándose levemente hacia ella; permitiéndole así apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro – ¿quieres algo para beber o comer?

― No – luego suspiró – no necesito nada, gracias – su voz se apagaba lentamente conforme se dejaba vencer por el cansancio.

― ¿No prefieres dormir arriba, en mi cuarto? Yo me quedaré aquí por si Rob necesita algo.

― Y me dices obstinada a mi – murmuró con voz apenas audible – estoy bien Murtagh, me siento cómoda aquí, contigo – cómo podía amarla cada vez más. No tenía respuesta a aquello. Sólo le agradeció su cariño besándola en la frente.

― Gracias – susurró antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño, pero ella no alcanzó a oírlo. Estaba profundamente dormida; apoyada sobre él.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Al abrir los ojos sólo se dio cuenta de que ya había oscurecido por completo, y además de la presencia de alguien más observándolos. Dicha persona sin dudas, había sido quien los había cubierto con una reconfortante cobija.

― Sabía que eras especial muchacho – murmuró el anciano con gratitud. Como todo estaba en tinieblas le era difícil ver su expresión.

― Te equivocas viejo, la especial es ella, y lo sabes – musitó.

― Bueno, sí – admitió éste – déjame corregir lo que dije; quise decir que ambos lo son – Murtagh sólo le sonrió. No era el momento de discutir algo así.

― ¿Me vas a contar qué te ocurre o debo averiguarlo por mi cuenta? – el silencio de Rob delataba su fingido desconcierto. Más, al ver la determinación del muchacho, respiró hondo y cerró con fuerza los ojos.

― Espera a que ella se marche, por favor – aquello confirmaba sus temidas sospechas. Debía ser algo malo como para ocultárselo a Liah, eso era certero.

― No te preocupes – aseguró con lealtad el jinete.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el cuerpo de la muchacha dio señas de reaccionar.

Aquel había sido un sueño reparador, sin embargo, al ver u n brillo de dulzura en los ojos del muchacho, nuevamente se sonrojó.

― ¡Ay no! – dijo avergonzada – por favor dime que no te quedaste mirándome dormir todo este rato – se asombró bastante al darse cuenta de lo tarde que se le había hecho. Él solo sonrió y ella lo miró humillada – oh no.

― ¿Por qué te parece tan insultante? – le preguntó educadamente – ¿temes haber dicho algo dormida o que haya descubierto que roncas, por ejemplo? – sonrió burlón.

Liah lo miró dudosa, esperando que aquello no fuese real. Pero como Murtagh no decía nada, su mirada reflejó cierto pánico ante eso.

― ¿Hablas en serio?

― Claro que no – soltó entre risas – deberías ver la expresión en tu rostro cuando duermes.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

― Por nada – mas al hacerla enojar, tuvo que hablar – ... porque así no tendrías de qué avergonzarte...me refiero a que no hiciste nada como eso...s – se interrumpió, pero sabía que de todos modos se lo diría.

― Vamos, dímelo.

― Solo sonrías de vez en cuando – confesó. Y comprobó con alivio que aquello no le molestó, pero tampoco le agradó – ¿soñabas algo en especial?

― No lo sé – y era verdad. Fuese lo que fuese lo que soñó, no lo recordaba – pero bueno¿ya despertó Rob? Sino tendré que dejarlo para mañana, es bastante tarde.

― Está en su cuarto.

La muchacha se levantó e intentó estirar lo más posible los brazos y las piernas, para así despertar completamente.

― Yo me iré a duchar, estaré en mi cuarto si me necesitas – murmuró él. Estaba triste al presentir que algo malo se avecinaba, y Liah no había notado a la perfección, pero prefirió darle su espacio. Así que, asintió en silencio y entró en la habitación del anciano.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Uno...dos...tres...

Los pasos suaves y ligeros de quien esperaba, resonaban en sus oídos como el compás de una lejana melodía olvidada, los sentía con gran intensidad debido al silencio que reinaba en su habitación.

Había estado allí tendido sobre su cama, meditando en medio de la oscuridad, mas las luces de la ciudad le proporcionaban luminosidad suficiente dentro.

En ese preciso instante alguien tocó a su puerta, luego oyó el casi imperceptible chirrido de la cerradura al ser girada; la puerta se entreabrió y dejó ver la mitad de la figura de una mujer. Quien luego se dejó ver por completo y se plantó justo allí, de pié en el umbral de la entrada hacia su cuarto, mientras él se enderezaba, quedándose sentado en el borde de la cama.

― Sólo subí a desearte las buenas noches antes de marcharme – estaba algo preocupada, pero sabía disimularlo perfectamente – no te preocupes, Louis me vino a buscar aquí y me está esperando abajo – agregó al ver que el muchacho se había levantado para acompañarla.

― ¿Estas segura que no quieres que te acompañe? – dijo algo dolido. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero eso no lo dejaba libre de sentir ciertos celos. A fin de cuentas, Louis también la amaba, sin embargo, en esos momentos prefirió quedarse también para hablar con Rob.

― Si, no te preocupes – le aseguró sonriéndole; se acercaba a él poco a poco, con esa belleza inocente plasmada en la mirada, algo que la hacía única – gracias por todo Murtagh – susurró cuando estaba a milímetros del rostro del muchacho, rozándole los labios al mismo tiempo que pronunciaba su nombre, y luego se marchó con algo de prisa.

Cuando escuchó que la puerta de abajo se cerró, al fin se decidió a salir de allí.

Bajó con cuidado y serenidad, concentrándose en el pasamanos de la escalera para no raciocinar demasiado, ni concluir sus propias ideas respecto a lo que deseaba averiguar.

Buscar a Rob no era necesario, se hallaba merendando algo sentado en la cocina y ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando el jinete pasó a su lado, abrió la nevera y se sirvió un vaso de leche con chocolate.

― Gracias por cuidarla chico, de veras.

― No tienes por qué agradecérmelo. Sabes que ella me importa, siempre o supiste.

Rob le sonrió con tristeza, se bebió de sopetón el vaso de jugo que tenía a su lado y se levantó de la mesa, cargando sus cosas hasta el lavaplatos. Giró la llave con cuidado y dejó que el agua se escurriera por toda la vajilla. Apoyó las manos a cada lado del lavaplatos, dejó caer los párpados y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Le hacía falta desde que había hablado con la muchacha. Pero prefirió partir con la plática con algo agradable

― Me alegra mucho saber que están juntos chico – aquello tomó por sorpresa al jinete. ¿Acaso Liah le había contado?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

― No, no me lo dijo ella – respondió al ver la implicancia de su pregunta, sintiéndose estúpido por haberla hecho – me doy cuenta. No es por nada que ka conozco de toda la vida chico. Aunque Liah intente ocultarme cosas, no le sirve de mucho – dijo guiñándole un ojo.

― ¿No te molesta que sea yo quien esté con ella? – a pesar del poco tiempo que se conocían, Murtagh respetaba a Rob como a pocas personas en su vida.

― ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Esto es una decisión de ustedes como pareja, no es algo en lo que yo podría influenciar. Pero no, no me molesta muchacho. Sé que la quieres, y ella a ti – sonrió. Esta vez un poco más animado – ya te lo dije, me doy cuenta de muchas cosas, solo basta observar bien.

― ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

― Ya había visto esto antes muchacho – confesó. Y Murtagh de inmediato recordó una de las tantas historias que el viejo había compartido con él – así es – corroboró éste al advertir la expresión de certeza en el rostro del jinete – los padres de Liah.

― De todas maneras es importante para mí saber que estas de acuerdo.

― Bueno, no te negaré que me preocupa. Aunque no sea su padre, jamás quisiera verla sufrir. Pero sé que tu la quieres y la respetas. Me lo has demostrado con hechos – y dicho esto volvió a la misma posición adquirida al principio; estático, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos apoyados en los costados del lavaplatos – sinceramente te agradezco que me hayas dado la oportunidad de verla así antes de tener que marcharme. Sus ojos estaban tan llenos de vida, tan esperanzados en esto que comienza para ambos.

― ¿Por qué dices eso¿Te marcharas? – aquello no podía ser. No solo él debía volver y dejarla, sino también la única figura paterna que ella conocía – ¿Por qué?

― No es algo que dependa de mí. No tengo alternativa muchacho – su voz denotaba una amargura inusual, pero estaba sereno.

― ¿A dónde vas? No lo entiendo

― No lo sé – respondió honesto – nadie lo sabe – y sin previo aviso, una mueca de dolor que había estado conteniendo, se le escapó e incluso lo obligó a encorvarse.

― ¿Qué te ocurre viejo¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? – todo estaba claro, lo sintió cuando Rob se quejó. Pero no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. ¿Por qué?

― Me estoy muriendo muchacho – musitó con nostalgia, pero sonriendo como siempre.

No podía ser posible, simplemente se negaba a creerle porque en el fondo, aquella noticia se había clavado en su pecho como si fuese una pequeña pero punzante daga, dejándolo desangrarse poco a poco para producir el mayor sufrimiento posible. _¿Por qué Rob? _

Era lo único que su mente emitía como un eco una y otra vez.

― Cáncer terminal – le explicó – hace un par de meses lo supe.

― Cuánto tiempo te... – pero la voz del jinete se cortó. No sabía a ciencia cierta si deseaba saber esa información.

― No lo sé, pero es poco.

― ¿Liah...ella...? – nuevamente la voz se le cortó.

― No – le confesó – y por favor no se lo vayas a decir. No quiero que lo sepa.

― ¿Por qué? Rob, ella tiene derecho a saberlo, no es cualquier cosa como para seguir ocultándola.

― Por favor, prométeme que no se lo dirás – era la primera vez que Murtagh lo veía tan acabado, tan enfermo.

― No te preocupes viejo, es tu decisión y la respetaré, aunque no esté de acuerdo con ella.

― Gracias – dijo más calmado – lo que pasa es que no sé de qué manera ella podría reaccionar. Por favor trata de entenderme.

Murtagh comprendía a qué se refería, dado a que él no era su verdadero padre. Rob temía de que ella no lo quisiese lo suficiente como para importarle. Sin embargo, Murtagh estaba seguro de que eso no era así. Liah lo quería como su fuese su verdadero padre; mas él no podía llegar y decírselo, no le correspondía. Además, aquello tendría un valor mucho más grande si era ella misma quien lo hacía. Aunque si le mencionaba que debería pasar más tiempo con Rob, ella podría sospechar.

― Lo prefiero así – una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba silenciosa por la demacrada mejilla del anciano – verle feliz es lo único que me importa realmente. Me conformó mucho haberla visto tan bien hoy; era como estar mirando a mi pequeña otra vez.

--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---oo--- --- --- --- ---

Lo sé, soy una mala persona TT 

**Pero por favor no me odien, tenía razones para haber desaparecido así.**

**En fin...bueno, como algunos ya se dieron cuenta, el fic lo re edité completito, así que si pueden y quieren (que es muy importante nn) leedlo nuevamente, hay cosas clave en algunos capis. Lo motivos que me llevaron a eso aparecen en el capi nº1; y los de mis irremediables demoras, en mi profile, por si desean saber. Finalmente ya ha comenzado la cuenta regresiva..¿adivinen para qué? Jejeje Lo dejaré a su imaginación, aunque de seguro lo saben. **

**Por otra parte, no sé si seguir escribiendo tantas partes de la relación entre estos dos; las varias que ya hay, hasta ahora eran necesarias para poder mostrarles el fuerte lazo que se creó. Es por eso me gustaría que ustedes opinaran al respecto.**

**No me odien por lo de Rob, a mi también me costó tomar esa decisión. Me cae tan bien el anciano ese, pero como ya he dicho antes, todo aquí esconde sus razones.**

Si hay algo que no les quedó claro, como por ejemplo el comienzo de este capítulo, me lo cuentan y les responderé lo antes posible.

**Espero como siempre que os haya gustado, y de veras, discúlpenme por haber tardado tanto; gracias a Dios durante este año tendré relativamente algo más de tiempo, por ende, creo que tardaré menos en actualizar.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews, y en realidad.. por todas y cada una de sus palabras.**

**Je t'aime!**


End file.
